Notre mort artificielle
by LessaWatberg
Summary: Le jour où Harry fait une descente dans le dernier repère de Mangemorts, en quête du Prince des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy, il ne s'attend pas à découvrir le destin terrible qui a touché sa némésis qui est aux portes de la mort. L'élu sera-t-il capable de sacrifier jusqu'à sa liberté pour le libérer? µ Relation vampire-calice/abus.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteurs :_****_ Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg_**

**_Titre :_**

**_Notre mort artificielle_**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…_**

**_Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre._**

**_Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire._**

* * *

**_Message de LessaWatberg_****_ : Ça faisait un moment que passionnée d'histoires de calices, j'hésitais à me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fic liant Draco et Harry. A force de papoter avec ma cute Croyance Moreau, on s'est dit, allez pourquoi pas ! Nous voilà donc dans cette fic à quatre mains. On essaiera de publier régulièrement. Mais qui dit nouvelle fic dit nouvelle peur de décevoir mon cher public, alors c'est avec beaucoup d'impatience que j'attends de vous lire, de recueillir vos avis, remarques, suggestions en reviews_**

**_Pour des raisons de praticité, la fic est publiée sur mon compte, mais je dis et répète, elle est faite à quatre mains avec Croyance Moreau. Le résumé vient de moi, le titre d'elle, les chapitres sont co-écrits, c'est vraiment 50%/50% !_**

**_Au plaisir de vous lire, enjoy ! Lessa pour vous servir !_**

* * *

**_Message de Croyance Moreau_****_ : Que dire de plus ? Lessa a tout parfaitement résumé. En espérant vraiment que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Etrangers.**

Comme depuis deux ans maintenant, Harry Potter commençait sa journée par sa traditionnelle potion qui lui servait de petit-déjeuner.

Celle qu'il devait avaler quotidiennement sous peine de… non il préféra ne même pas y penser.

Le soleil n'était pas encore assez haut dans le ciel pour se remplir la tête d'idées noires et y remplacer le travail les joncheruines.

Il l'avala sans plus de grimaces, vu il y a longtemps maintenant avec celui qui lui la préparait comment faire pour lui donner un goût moins prononcé.

Celui-ci avait travaillé sur ce problème et lui prévoyait maintenant des doses quotidiennes qu'il lui amenait une fois par semaine.

Qui mettait au point cette potion ? Mais évidemment celui qui fut durant sa scolarité son terrible maître de potion. Il était devenu au fil du temps, non pas un ami, mais au moins une bonne connaissance d'Harry.

La fin de la guerre, les conséquences de celle-ci, le véritable rôle de Severus Rogue, tout avait permis un rapprochement entre ces deux-là.

Leurs rapports s'étaient assez améliorés de sorte que le maître des potions ait accepté de mettre au point, contre rémunération pour le travail, une potion venant améliorer la vie du Golden Boy, en la rendant la plus normale possible étant donné le changement qui s'était opéré en lui.

En effet, en plus de cicatrices et de traumatismes la dernière guerre avait laissé une trace indélébile chez Harry Potter qui pouvait maintenant se revendiquer comme créature magique, en ayant été transformé en vampire lors d'une morsure de l'un d'eux du côté de feu-Voldemort.

Heureusement, peu de personnes de son entourage connaissaient son secret, et cela lui avait évité d'être sous le feu des projecteurs et à la une des journaux, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à retrouver une vie banale et simple après avoir débarrassé le monde sorcier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Cette transformation avait bouleversé son quotidien, chasse après des bêtes sauvages pour se nourrir, pupilles rouges et autres désagréments jusqu'à ce qu'un talentueux maître de potion, Severus Rogue, établisse une potion permettant à l'élu de vivre de la façon sorcière la plus traditionnelle possible.

Depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Harry Potter, devenu Auror, pouvait à nouveau manger, dormir, ressentir le chaud et le froid, en avalant deux fois par jour ce qui ressemblait à de l'hémoglobine fraîche sans en contenir une seule molécule.

Harry était donc plutôt content de son sort, qui n'avait plus rien d'une malédiction grâce à, il l'admettait désormais facilement, Severus Rogue.

Alors qu'il allait quitter son appartement dans Londres, proche du ministère de la magie qu'il s'était vu offrir par le Ministre de la Magie pour service rendu à l'humanité en transformant le terrible mage noir en cendres, il se dit qu'une deuxième potion ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il rentrerait certainement tard ce soir.

Les Aurors travaillaient sur la traque des derniers partisans de "Vold-est-mort" comme l'aimait l'appeler maintenant Harry, non sans son humour noir typique, et il voulait être au top de sa forme pour la rafle à laquelle lui et son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley allaient participer, lui en tant que chef des Aurors et son ami comme équipier.

Il avala donc une seconde potion, ressentant avec plaisir les effets de celle-ci et quitta son appartement, appréciant de parcourir à pied les 300 mètres qui le séparaient de son lieu de travail.

Début juillet offrait de merveilleuses températures, et rendait les gens moins tendus, profitant d'une chaleur douce relative à la saison.

Arrivé sur place, il trouva dans son bureau Ron et deux collègues relisant les documents pour l'action de ce soir.

Il regarda un instant son ami, remarquant les traits matures qui formaient désormais son visage, sa carrure sportive acquise par ses diverses formations d'Auror mais surtout par sa pratique à titre amateur dans une équipe de Quidditch locale, et ses cernes qui trahissaient son manque certain de sommeil, la faute au temps qu'il passait sur cette mission, délaissant épouse et loisirs depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Ce n'était guère étonnant...

Ils étaient tous à cran, à la recherche DU plus grand Mangemort encore en fuite et espéraient tous faire bonne pêche enfin ce soir après deux ans de recherches infructueuses.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco Malefoy, fils du bras droit de tas-de-cendres était introuvable...

Et ils étaient loin de se douter du véritable destin que la vie avait réservé à celui qui aimait se prétendre, du temps de Poudlard, Prince des Serpentards...

Quand ils arrivèrent ce soir-là, il était dix-neuf heures, dans ce quartier miteux où leurs recherches les avaient menés, bien loin de Londres, dans un petit village dans le Nord de l'Ecosse.

Les trois Aurors étaient à cran, Harry, Ron, et Lucas, l'une des dernières recrues engagées mais le plus doué, qu'Harry avait désigné pour participer à la mission car il avait toute confiance en lui pour la réussite de cette rafle.

Il faisait bon, c'était l'été, et tous étouffaient dans leur tenue d'assaut, composée de protections et de gilets pare-sorts, imaginés d'après les meilleurs tenues militaires moldues et ensorcelées pour résister aux trois impardonnables.

Harry et Hermione qui avaient travaillé sur ces tenues en étaient particulièrement fiers. Cela rendait le travail d'Auror bien moins dangereux, trop de morts avaient dû être comptés pendant la dernière guerre, et il était pour tous hors de question de mettre la vie de sorciers encore en danger. C'est pourquoi le Ministère avait accepté sans sourciller cette proposition d'uniformes, finançant de ses deniers les tenues de tous les Aurors qui auparavant devaient s'habiller de leur propre pécule.

Ils s'approchèrent en silence, leurs indics leurs avaient confirmé que les ex-Mangemorts et toujours partisans de Feu-Voldy devaient être dans cette cachette, établie depuis le règne du Mage Noir dans ses débuts, comme ultime repli.

La brigade la surveillait depuis un moment déjà, depuis qu'il y a trois mois ils avaient enfin situé leur cachette.

La maison située du côté sorcier du village abritait cinq Mangemorts qui allaient et venaient au gré de leurs délits.

A cette idée, un frisson s'empara d'Harry, il le savait, deux ans après, il touchait enfin au but.

Ils avaient réuni assez de preuves pour les faire enfermer.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à les cueillir.

Qui sont les indics, me demandez-vous ? Oh trois fois rien que des Mangemorts condamnés à vie à Azkaban espérant que leur collaboration avec le ministère de la magie leur octroie sinon la liberté au moins de meilleures conditions de vie dans leur détention.

Vu de l'extérieur la maison ressemblait à ce qu'elle était : un trou à rat, un taudis.

Celle-ci se trouvait dans un piteux état…

A un point tel que les trois hommes se demandaient comment ne s'était déjà-t-elle pas écroulée ?

Les murs de la résidence avaient été noircis par un incendie et des déchets en tout genre jonchaient le sol sur ce qui devait autrefois être une terrasse agréable à vivre.

Le corps collé contre le mur de la maison, Harry regarda par la fenêtre si l'entrée était dégagée : R.A.S.

Le silence qui régnait était inquiétant, et il était pressé d'intégrer les lieux pour vérifier la présence de ces derniers suppôts de Satan.

Il fit signe à ses deux collègues d'entrer.

Ron murmura doucement "Alohomora" tandis que Lucas et Harry, leurs baguettes tirées et tous leurs muscles tendus, retenaient leurs souffles.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, sur lequel par réflexe Ron jeta instantanément un « Silencio » pour ne rien révéler de leur présence.

Elle révéla un couloir sombre et insalubre, des bouteilles d'alcool vides éparpillées sur le sol tenaient lieu de décoration.

Un relent d'odeur de vieille urine leurs monta immédiatement au nez leur tirant une grimace de dégoût. Mais ce n'était pas une simple odeur qui allait empêcher trois Aurors brillants de ne pas mener à bien leur mission.

Ron, tenant fermement sa baguette devant lui, entra en éclaireur suivi de près par les deux autres Aurors.

Sur la gauche, une pièce qui devait être une cuisine avant, était transformée en laboratoire de potion sommaire.

De dos un homme remuait un chaudron d'où émanait une fumée épaisse de couleur bordeaux.

L'odeur de l'anis emplissait la pièce, potion de confusion d'un niveau avancé, comprit rapidement Harry…

Bon sang mais que fabriquaient-ils ici ?

Heureusement pour eux, l'homme ne semblait pas les avoir entendus. Ron se précipita derrière lui dans un silence de félin, acquis par des années d'expérience au Quidditch et par sa formation d'Auror.

Il colla sa baguette sur le dos de l'homme et murmura :« Stupefix » et il attira l'homme contre lui pour accompagner sa chute.

Et déjà d'un, facile, il lança en signe victorieux un clin d'œil encourageant à son meilleur ami, qui lui répondit par un rapide sourire avant de reprendre son air fermé et concentré.

Le mangemort tomba sans un bruit et Ron fit signe à Harry et Lucas pour leur dire de continuer.

Ils lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête et ils allèrent examiner la pièce d'en face qui se trouvait être un salon.

Dans le canapé deux hommes, tous les deux semblaient saouls ou défoncés, l'un d'eux avaient les manches relevés et sur son bras gauche apparaissait une marque en forme de crâne d'où sortait par la bouche un serpent, elle paraissait décolorée, comme si ce qui l'animait auparavant, était mort, et pour cause pensa avec férocité Harry.

Décidément ils leur rendaient la tâche très simple.

Lucas et Harry les stupéfixèrent sans problème.

Ok plus que deux si leurs informations étaient bonnes, peut-être trois si leur espoir de fou leur donnait le Prince des Serpents…

De tous leurs indics personne n'avait su dire ce qu'il avait pu devenir, mais tous s'accordaient sur un point, s'il n'était pas là, ils ne voyaient pas où il pourrait être d'autre, commandant certainement à distance de Londres les quelques attaques dirigées encore contre les moldus et enfants de moldus élèves à Poudlard…

Harry le voulait, Malefoy devait forcément être là, à l'étage…

Cette idée excita le survivant qui prit la tête du groupe pour monter l'escalier qui se trouvait au fond de l'entrée. Mais avant, il jeta dessus un sort de silence, pour prévenir les éventuels grincements de bois sous leurs pas.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier Harry sentit quelque chose de mou sous son pied.

Une capote usagée, et ce n'était pas la seule. Il se retourna pour faire une grimace à Ron qui la lui rendit.

« Dégueu » articula-t-il sans un bruit.

Décidément, en plus de point de ralliement, cet endroit devait être une véritable garçonnière, pensèrent-ils tous, en découvrant les immondices jonchant le sol.

L'escalier finissait sur un couloir partant sur la droite, toujours décoré dans une charmante ambiance "squatte de toxicomanes".

Trois pièces, parfait.

Harry fit signe à Lucas et Ron de prendre chacun une pièce.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, et renforcèrent la prise sur leur baguette respective.

Lui se dirigea vers la dernière, celle la plus au fond du couloir.

Des gémissements étouffés lui parvinrent à travers la porte, lui tirant un froncement intrigué de sourcils.

Un énorme cadenas décorait celle-ci et une trappe avait était aménagé sur sa base, probablement pour passer quelque chose à travers, peut-être de la nourriture, bien qu'il n'en vît pas véritablement l'intérêt.

Il posa doucement une main sur la porte, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il la poussa doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

La pièce était une chambre miteuse dégoulinante de saleté, elle était seulement meublée d'une commode et d'un vieux matelas jeté par terre, dessus deux personnes étaient en train de s'activer, nus.

Choqué, Harry réalisa doucement que les anciens Mangemorts s'adonnaient à une séance de baise, intense...

Harry, de là où il était, ne pouvait voir que l'homme du dessus qui poussait des gémissements rauques, son pantalon sur les chevilles.

Il s'approcha doucement et murmura :

-"Stupefix."

L'homme tomba sur son partenaire dans un bruit sourd, sans que le deuxième homme ne réagisse.

Comme Harry ne pouvait pas stupéfixer l'autre personne, il déclina son identité :

-"Auror Potter ! Levez les mains, mettez-les en vue, tout de suite ! »

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction.

Il s'agaça, et répéta son ordre.

Toujours rien, et merde...

Harry s'approcha le plus lentement possible sa baguette tendue.

Il poussa d'un coup de pied l'homme stupéfixé qui roula sans peine de l'autre côté du matelas, vif, prêt à maîtriser le deuxième individu.

La personne en dessous était allongé sur le ventre, c'était un homme nu, maigre, aux cheveux blond, longs et sales, ensanglantés par endroits, et noirs de saletés par d'autres, son corps était couvert de blessures plus ou moins anciennes, de bleus de toute les nuances possibles, et d'entailles infectées.

Il paraissait mort.

Harry préféra ignorer son instinct de vampire attiré par le sang, et plissant les yeux, essaya de repérer un piège éventuel, en observant bien, la respiration lente lui indiqua que très probablement, la personne semblait inconsciente.

Il s'accroupit, sa baguette pointée sur ce qui paraissait être une victime, ses mains abandonnées le long de son corps ne tenaient pas de baguette :

-"Monsieur est-ce que vous m'entendez ?" tenta-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, pas préparé à ce genre de spectacle.

Il secoua son épaule.

Rien.

Il prit alors avec précaution le poignet fin entre ses doigts :

Le pouls très faible.

-"Merde." jura-t-il entre ses dents, et il retourna avec précaution le corps meurtri.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. Jamais. Ni les formations d'Auror, ni l'expérience, ni la vie, pas même le plus fou des espoirs.

Le garçon violenté était Draco Malfoy, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, on attends impatiemment vos avis en reviews !**_

_**Et pour vous donner envie de nous laisser un petit mignon avis, nos chers lecteurs, nous vous annonçons que le deuxième revieweur, ou deuxième revieweuse a le droit de nous communiquer le titre qu'il veut que ce chapitre ait **(merci à SuperSuperbus pour ta participation)_

_**Bisouilles**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa-Croyance**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteurs :**__** Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg**_

_**Titre :**_

_**Notre mort artificielle**_

_**Résumé :**_

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_**_**. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…**_

_**Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre.**_

_**Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

_**Message de LessaWatberg**__** :**_

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs**_

_**Croyance et moi sommes ravies**_

_**tant d'ajouts en favoris, tant de followers, et notre toute première review**_

_**Merci à SuperSuperbus pour celle-ci !**_

_**En espérant vous lire encore plus nombreux pour ce chapitre qu'on vous poste, cadeau main sur le coeur, aujourd'hui :)**_

_**Le prochain ne devrait pas attendre dimanche prochain ;) on vous le promet, ou alors ça dépendra du nombre de reviews obtenues? ;) ;) ;)**_

_**Allez merci à vous de lire et de laisser un petit message d'encouragement, amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg**_

* * *

_**Message de Croyance Moreau**__** :**_

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre.**_

_**En espérant qu'il soit aussi plaisant à lire qu'il a été plaisant à écrire avec mon super binôme (note de LessaWatberg : plaisir partagé très chère ).**_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça ne mange pas de pain ;)**_

_**Et ça nous fait beaucoup, beaucoup de bien, sisisi !**_

* * *

**Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. Je ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**

**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans ce chapitre et/ou dans d'autres ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**

* * *

_**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :**_

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. Jamais. Ni les formations d'Auror, ni l'expérience, ni la vie, pas même le plus fou des espoirs.

Le garçon violenté était Draco Malfoy, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Golden Eye**

-Merlin...laissa échapper Harry horrifié, en reculant sous le choc.

Il se reprit toutefois et se ré-approcha, ignorant toujours son envie de mordre dans cet être dont le sang réveillait ses plus bas instincts de vampire.

Il le savait, s'il craquait, la morsure serait terrible et certainement fatale pour le garçon allongé par terre. IL devait donc réfréner son besoin de s'abreuver du liquide vermeil et se félicitait d'avoir pris deux potions au lieu d'une le matin, Malfoy serait déjà vidé de la moindre goutte de son précieux liquide de vie sinon.

-Malfoy ? demanda-t-il en tremblant, Malfoy tu m'entends ?

Il le secoua doucement par les épaules dans l'espoir du moindre signe de vie.

Le blond ouvrit un œil vitreux, mort.

-Pi…tié, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée à peine conscient.

Il ne semblait pas très loin de la frontière séparant le monde des vivants de celui des morts.

-pitié, répéta-t-il

-Malfoy je ne vais rien te faire, tout va bien. dit Harry complètement perdu tremblant légèrement et complètement abasourdi.

Comment Malfoy, actuel plus grand Mangemort recherché pouvait être ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Harry avait besoin de savoir de comprendre et le secoua plus vigoureusement encore en l'appelant.

Mais déjà Draco n'écoutait plus, sa tête venait de rouler sur le côté, les yeux vides s'étaient refermés, et toute trace de sang semblait avoir quitté son visage déjà bien pâle.

Une peur sourde s'empara alors de l'Auror qui sentait l'adrénaline guider ses gestes.

Il reprit son pouls.

Rien. Plus rien. Pas le moindre petit battement.

Draco Malfoy était mort.

Deux secondes, puis cinq, dix passèrent, jusqu'à ce que ce l'information prenne sens dans sa tête et que …

-Non, non, non, merde ! s'affola Harry en reprenant la tête ballante de Draco entre ses mains, oubliant de chuchoter comme il l'avait lui-même ordonné à son équipe sur l'intervention.

-Malfoy ! Reste avec moi ! cria-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur.

Il déplaça le garçon sur le sol, plaçant ses genoux contre les côtes du garçon, pour pratiquer un massage cardiaque, comme lui avait un jour appris Hermione « On est humains avant d'être sorciers » lui avait dit la jeune femme, devenue médecin, capable de soigner tant les maladies moldues que sorcières.

Il ne prit que vaguement conscience de la nudité de Draco, seules quelques idées lubriques que le vampire insufflait dans son esprit témoignaient de son excitation. Il les chassa vigoureusement tandis qu'il touchait le corps de celui qu'il pensait haïr.

Rapidement sans en ressentir rien d'autre qu'une terrible panique, il tâcha de se concentrer pour exécuter des gestes qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici que reproduit une seule fois, sur une mannequin.

Il se revoyait rire avec Ron des gestes qu'ils apprenaient plus pour faire plaisir à la jeune brune que conscients de devoir peut-être les reproduire un jour sur quelqu'un de mort.

-Putain reste avec moi ! gronda t'il en abattant ses mains sur sa poitrine, comptant dans sa tête le nombre de mouvements, avant d'aller au bouche à bouche, s'aidant dans sa tête de la musique moldue « Staying Alive » pour être certain d'adopter le rythme idéal pour la réussite de la réanimation.

-Harry ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? entendit-il de loin, vaguement trop concentré sur sa tâche.

Ron venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Lukas sur ses talons. Tous deux paniqués des cris qu'ils avaient entendus.

-Il fait un arrêt cardiaque ! renseigna Harry rapidement.

Sa voix transpirait l'urgence de la situation.

-Merde.

C'était Ron.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Merde mais c'est Malfoy !

C'était encore Ron qui cria sous le choc.

Harry continuait son massage cardiaque, sans répondre, et son coéquipier roux avait attrapé le poignet de l'ancien Serpentard pour surveiller son pouls.

-Harry...dit-il après de longues minutes, Harry, arrête, Harry, il est mort !

Le choc était palpable dans sa voix.

-Non.

L'idée ne pouvait devenir cette réalité. Il devait vivre, ne serait-ce que pour rendre compte de ses actes, pour être présenté à un juge, pour expliquer aussi pourquoi on le retrouvait nu baignant dans du sang et du sperme à demi-mort.

Il étai Draco Malfoy, tous s'attendaient à le retrouver vivant dans le luxe en ayant pour loisir de noyer des chatons, pendant que ses sous-fifres exécutaient ses ordres.

Malfoy ne pouvait pas, non, ne devait pas finir comme ça.

Harry reprit son massage de plus belle, il sentit une des côtes du garçons craquer sous ses doigts, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, c'était presque normal, et qu'était une côte cassée réparée en deux minutes avec du Pouss'os à côté de perdre la vie ?

Il continua sans relâche pendant encore de longues minutes.

-Harry, arrête ! hurla Ron en essayant de l'arracher du corps de Malfoy, Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est un mangemort ! Arrête ! Il ne mérite pas d'être sauvé !

-De toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien faire ! s'énerva-t-il devant l'entêtement dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami.

Bien sûr, pour Ron, il ne s'agissait que de Malfoy…Bien que cela frustrait l'Auror que jamais Malfoy ne paierait pour ses actes, mais pour lui l'homme était décédé.

Harry se tourna lentement vers lui, le visage livide, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Quelque chose venait de naître dans son esprit aux mots de son ami.

Il avait tort, il y avait encore une chose qu'il pouvait faire, et avant que Ron ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il plongea ses crocs dans le coup de Draco.

Injectant en lui le même venin qui avait fait de lui un monstre.

Sous les cris de Lukas et de Ron, il aspirait le liquide, insufflant son venin dans le corps mort et ressentait peut-être beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

Le fluide était chaud, bon, meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu boire jusqu'ici comme sang.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, son corps était électrique, le sang de Malfoy était réellement la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il eut jamais goûter, la sensation tellement unique, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi complet qu'en cet instant. Et à l'intérieur de lui, le vampire s'agitait, ivre de plaisir, de béatitude, de sang.

Il sentit deux paires de mains l'agripper pour l'expulser de la gorge de Draco.

Lucas était arrivé pour prêter main forte à Ron.

Il fallait au moins ça pour contrer sa force de vampire.

-Merde Harry qu'est-ce que tu as fait. Murmura Lukas en examinant le visage blême de Malfoy.

Quand il voulut le toucher, Harry grogna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, léchant ses lèvres sur lesquelles il y avait encore un peu de ce si merveilleux breuvage

Il se déplaça en un instant pour venir s'interposer en position d'attaque entre Lucas et Draco, ses yeux était rouges.

Le vampire s'était emparé d'Harry. Protégeant un Draco même s'il ignorait encore tout du lien qu'il venait de créer, et de ce en quoi il l'avait transformé.

Lucas recula légèrement effrayé, regardant Harry, puis Draco avec inquiétude :

-Harry qu'est-ce que ... ?

L'ambiance se détendit soudain, quand les dernières gouttes de sang sur Harry eurent été léchées, et il sembla reprendre conscience, ses yeux reprenant la couleur de ceux de sa mère.

-Je…euh pardon Lucas..., vraiment je suis désolé…

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

-Harry regarde ! cria soudain Ron en montrant le lit du doigt, il se réveille !

Harry se retourna, en effet les paupières blêmes de Draco venaient de s'ouvrir sur deux prunelles non plus grises typiques des Malfoy, mais bel et bien dorées, d'un éclatant doré, qui firent immédiatement défaillir Harry.

Et merde, il aurait dû devenir un vampire, son venin aurait dû le transformer en vampire, là il avait créé un …. Un… !

Non ce n'était pas possible, seul l'amour pouvait transformer le venin d'un vampire, c'est même Rogue qui lui avait dit, et Hermione avait en plus confirmé.

Il ne ressentait rien pour Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le vampire à l'intérieur semblait trop satisfait, savait-il lui ce que Harry faisait ?

Comment cela était-il possible ? Un calice ? Mais il fallait de l'amour pour ça, la moindre petite parcelle de sentiments amoureux, et partagés en plus pour avoir un calice, pour que deux-âmes sœurs partagent ensemble leur éternité dans cette mort artificielle offerte par cette vie de créatures magiques.

Sous le choc, Harry tomba à genoux, devant celui qui était devenu en un instant le calice de Harry Potter.

Ron resta sans voix, Lukas tâchait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et Harry regardait celui à qui il venait de se lier.

Draco respirait tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur que son souffle lui échappe, et grimaçait de temps à autre sous le coup de la douleur de l'une ou l'autre de ses blessures.

Harry pouvait presque ressentir sa souffrance, et l'endurait avec lui.

-Je le ramène chez moi, tout de suite. Vous, occupez-vous des autres.

-Mais Harry, c'est… le coupa Lukas

Le regard noir de l'Auror accroupi l'empêcha de continuer.

Mais Ron, habitué à cette attitude, usa du courage des Gryffondors pour continuer :

-Harry, on a 5 ex-Mangemorts stupéfixés dans cette baraque, et un Malfoy recherché par tout le pays, je pense que le mieux c'est que nous…

Harry venait de se redresser, ses yeux luisant d'une dangereuse lueur

-Le chef des Aurors vient de donner un ordre, je crois que le mieux à faire est d'obéir dans ce cas non ?

La voix ne tolérait aucune réponse.

Ron soupira et entraîna Lukas par le bras, ils s'affairèrent à attacher les différents prisonniers, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre, hormis Draco, qui s'était à nouveau évanoui.

Délicatement, il le recouvrit d'un drap sale trouvé dans un coin de la pièce et le souleva par les genoux et les aisselles, comme une jeune mariée et transplana chez lui.

* * *

_**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Les choses sérieuses commencent, comment pensez-vous que va se passer la suite chez Harry? Réponse au prochain chapitre ;)**_

_**Et pour vous donner envie de nous laisser un petit mignon avis, nos chers lecteurs, nous vous annonçons que le deuxième revieweur, ou deuxième revieweuse a le droit de nous communiquer le titre qu'il veut que ce chapitre ait **(edit: Merci à Angy Slytherin pour ta participation :) )_

_**Et ça sera chaque fois ça ;)**_

_**Et oui on est comme ça nous, des défis, des questions, etc. seront proposés régulièrement, tout se fera grâce à votre participation !**_

_**Alors on dépasse sa timidité et on reviewe :)**_

_**Allez-y, on attend impatiemment de vous lire :) :) :)**_

_**Croyance Moreau, LessaWatberg pour vous servir !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteurs :**__** Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg**_

_**Titre :**_

_**Notre mort artificielle**_

_**Résumé :**_

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_**_**. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…**_

_**Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre.**_

_**Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

_**Message de LessaWatberg**__** :**_

**Hello tout le monde**

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, pardon pour le retard de publi'**

**Voici la suite de Notre mort artificielle.**

**Mille fois merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire notre fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté à suivre ou dans leur favoris.**

**Encore mille fois plus de merci à tous ceux ayant laissé un petit mot, je vous remercie avec une ferveur tout particulière, j'espère avoir n'oublier personne en MP pour vous remercier personnellement...**

**Un big merci donc à : LoupSpell ;) Lex ;) SuperSuperbus ;) karameru-hime ;) Kalane ;) Ange ;) ariane ;) milanoas ;) NonoPourVousServir ;) AkemyKYM ;) Mina ;) Angy Slytherin ;) Kilynn**

**J'espère n'avoir écorché le nom de personne, en tout cas vous lire si nombreux et si enthousiastes est vraiment motivant pour la suite :) :) :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, amitiés**

**LessaWatberg**

* * *

**Message de Croyance Moreau :**

**Salut ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent notre histoire et un encore plus grand Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de nous mettre un commentaire c'est super encourageant ( un merci spécial à SuperSuperbus qui en a même mis deux ! ) en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

* * *

_**Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

* * *

_**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :**_

Ron soupira et entraîna Lukas par le bras, ils s'affairèrent à attacher les différents prisonniers, laissant Harry seul dans la chambre, hormis Draco, qui s'était à nouveau évanoui.

Délicatement, il le recouvrit d'un drap sale trouvé dans un coin de la pièce et le souleva par les genoux et les aisselles, comme une jeune mariée et transplana chez lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Malfoy, Ron et moi...**

Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas réveillé du trajet, et fût couché toujours endormi avec une délicatesse qu'Harry ne se connaissait pas sur le lit du jeune Auror, encore défait, comme à son habitude.

Il le recouvrit du drap et le regarda un long moment avant de se décider à quoi faire de lui, perturbé d'avoir en cet instant Draco Malfoy dans son propre lit, appelé à lui servir de … mince, quel serait le bon mot, Hermione avait parlé de compagnon de vie, de… conjoint ? d'…âme sœur ?

Cette pensée cogna contre les parois internes de son crâne, résonnant désagréablement à l'intérieur. Il préféra chasser cette pensée, de toute façon, il fallait que Malfoy aussi accepte cette idée, et vu leur dernière rencontre, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte…

Et s'il le rejetait, Harry ne pourrait plus se nourrir, et mourrait de faim… Hermione l'avait aussi renseigné là-dessus. Et pour cette raison et surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré le vrai amour, Harry n'avait souhaité se lier à personne.

Son histoire avec Ginny avait tourné au vinaigre, la faute aux morts de la guerre, la faute à elle, à lui, au temps et au fait qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants dont la vie se jouait sans qu'ils ne puissent décider quoi que ce soit.

Ensemble pour se consoler, puis quand il n'y a plus rien à consoler, ou trop en fait, la relation s'étiole, on ne s'aime pas soi-même, comment aimer l'autre ? Ou est-ce parce que notre cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un ?

Il tâcha d'arrêter ses dérangeantes pensées qui lui rappelaient combien il était désespérément seul depuis longtemps non en fait depuis trop longtemps et se concentra sur l'être endormi ou évanoui plutôt qui reposait sur son lit.

Il commença par procéder à un rapide nettoyage du garçon, qui il en était sûr s'il était conscient serait dégoûté de toute cette crasse recouvrant son aristocratique corps, mais serait surtout fâché, dégoûté que ce soit Saint Foutu Potter qui s'occupe de lui.

Un fou rire nerveux le prit à cette idée, renforcé par l'état catastrophique du garçon qu'Harry avait du mal à digérer. Rire, mieux valait rire que pleurer.

Harry commença par ses parties intimes pour les débarrasser du plus gros du sang et d'autres liquides qu'Harry ne voulait pas nommer, puis aller ensuite du plus au moins urgent, à commencer par cette tempe-là qui avait certainement dû heurter un objet contondant à de trop nombreuses reprises. Ce nez autrefois si droit et fin ne le sera jamais plus vraiment, et ces blessures laisseront à coups sûrs des cicatrices, plus ou moins fines et discrètes mais en laisseront malheureusement.

Au bout de vingt minutes il eut fini d'enlever toute trace de boue, sang séché, pus, et autre saleté venant gâchant le corps pourtant si beau, comme ne pût s'empêcher de se faire la remarque l'Auror avec une envie brutale d'aller s'abreuver en croquant dans cette peau diaphane endormie. Envie qu'Harry refoula violemment, refusant de traiter Malfoy, qui était toujours à ses yeux à lui Malfoy, comme un objet de désir vampirique.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'à son plus grand soulagement, alors qu'il avait manipulé à maintes reprises le garçon, celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé. Il n'était pas prêt à le confronter, à se confronter. Et plus il dormirait, mieux ce serait. Ça lui laissait du temps. Il n'avait pas hâte des cris, de la colère, de l'attitude Malfoyenne qu'il avait tant subi à Poudlard…

Alors, il préféra le laisser se reposer et quitta la pièce à la recherche de sa fiole de potion, et d'un grand, très grand verre de Whisky.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien, ne voulait même pas savoir, il imaginait sans peine la réaction de Rogue, d'Hermione quand ils sauraient ce qu'il avait fait, et un autre fou rire nerveux s'empara de lui qu'il calma d'une gorgée d'alcool comme pour noyer la folie qui s'emparait de son esprit.

S'affalant dans son canapé, non sans avoir veillé à mettre une alarme sur la chambre au cas où son « invité » se réveillerait, Harry réfléchissait, se remémorant les informations au sujet des vampires que son ancien professeur de potions et sa meilleure amie lui avaient communiqué.

Il se rappela notamment la partie sur les calices, à l'époque, il en était certain, il n'avait pas prêté tellement attention à ce qu'ils lui disaient, convaincu de ne jamais lier personne à lui de cette façon… et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec Malfoy pour calice.

Des flashs de la chambre où il l'avait trouvé se rappelait dangereusement à lui, tandis que l'alcool lui embrumait le cerveau.

Bon sang, mais que faisait-il ? Réalisa-t-il soudain son acte terrible ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit pour commettre l'irréparable ? Y avait-il véritablement Draco Malfoy, dans son lit, lié à lui en tant que calice, c'est-à-dire compagnon de vie de lui Harry Potter-vampire ?

Ce n'était pas possible… sa vie ne pouvait pas avoir pris ce fichu tournant ? Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool non en fait deux furent nécessaires pour digérer tout ça.

Ça avait été plus fort que lui, au moment où il avait vu cet homme nu, violenté par ce mangemort, le Sauveur avait eu tant de pitié pour lui sans même savoir qui il était.

Puis il y eu de la colère, beaucoup de colère quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sa Némésis, et ensuite de la peur quand celui-ci avait arrêté de vivre.

Non, il s'y refusait, Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, ce Mangemort devait être jugé pour ses actes, « mais quels actes en fait ? », se demandait-il pendant qu'il le massait pour sauver cette vie qui quelques secondes avant, il ne rêvait que de détruire en le jetant à vie à Azkaban.

Malfoy semblait être la victime dans l'histoire, pas le bourreau, à bien y regarder, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être lui à l'origine de toutes ces attaques, comment aurait-il pu ? Comment ce garçon à la peau pâle, maigre à en mourir, battu et … violé pouvait-il être cet monstrueux Mangemort que tout le monde recherchait ?

Bon sang, comment cela était possible ? Lui n'avait connu que Ginny, il y avait bien eu quelques baisers avec Cho, mais rien de sérieux, et il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'avait vécu son ennemi.  
Le viol.  
Cet acte si abominable.

Si lâche.

Il savait que les Mangemorts aimaient s'adonner à cette humiliation, en la rendant évidemment la plus douloureuse possible.

Depuis un bon moment le Serpentard devait vivre ce calvaire s'il en jugeait par les traces qu'il avait vu sur lui… depuis la fin de la guerre? Avant peut-être même ?...

La tête lui tourna, et ce n'était pas la faute de l'alcool Harry le savait !

Non l'homme dans son lit n'était ni bourreau, ni Mangemort, un coup d'œil rapide à son avant-bras alors qu'il mourrait le lui avait confirmé.

Alors Harry avait massé avec une énergie encore plus folle, cet homme devait survivre.

Mais Ron l'avait dit, il était mort, définitivement, Harry sût en cet instant qu'alors seul son venin permettrait au garçon de vivre et de raconter sa vérité…

Mais il ignorait qu'en le mordant, son passé, son destin les rattraperaient, que ces sentiments si longtemps enfouis, repoussés aux confins de l'inconscient transformerait Draco non pas en créature éternelle, mais en calice, en simple mortel existant pour nourrir le vampire et remplir le rôle de compagnon.

Soudain, une alarme stridente vrilla aux oreilles d'Harry qui jeta son verre, et se leva précipitamment pour courir jusqu'à la chambre.

Quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte, il vit aussitôt les yeux entrouverts du garçon, hébété, mais surtout terrifié.

N'osant s'approcher de lui, il détailla Draco qui essayait de comprendre où il était, sans semble-t-il y parvenir.

Il était si maigre et si pâle qu'il se confondait parfaitement avec la parure de lit en coton blanc de Harry.

Seules les contusions qui grimaient son visage troublaient cette terrible gémellité.

La lampe de chevet que Harry avait allumée conférait à la chambre une agréable impression de tiédeur en coulant sur eux sa lumière chaude et confortable. Mince réconfort pour cet ange échoué en enfer.

Quand il releva les yeux vers son visage après de longues minutes de parfait silence, il pensait que Draco avait fini par s'endormir.

En réalité celui-ci le fixait étrangement sous ses cils à moitié clos.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant de longues minutes, puis finalement Draco brisa le silence :

-Je me sens mal, murmura-t-il de sa voix morte.

-Je sais, répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

C'était insignifiant, inutile, mais que pouvait-il bien dire à son meilleur ennemi qu'il venait de retrouvait dans la pire des positions, violé par un homme et le corps blessé de mois, peut-être d'années de tortures ?

Il remarqua qu'une légère rougeur commençait à colorer les joues de Draco ainsi qu'une fine pellicule de sueur sur l'ensemble de son corps et instinctivement il se rapprocha, frôlant les draps, jusqu'à poser sa main sur son front.

Le geste lui était venu si naturellement qu'il ne réalisa qu'après coup ce qu'il était en train de faire, et il retira vivement ses doigts comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact. Mais une brûlure agréable... il semblerait que le vampire avait apprécié cet échange et qu'il était frustré qu'il n'ait que peu duré.

Quant à Malfoy, il semblerait qu'il ne voyait pas Harry, qu'il était perdu dans son propre monde, indifférent à là où il se trouvait, avec qui il se trouvait.

Ce qui rendit la tâche plus simple pour Harry, bien qu'il s'inquiétât de cette apparente froideur.

-Ce n'est pas anormal que tu aies de la température, au vu de ton état. Tu dois avoir un début d'infection, je vais aller te chercher une potion, indiqua Harry en s'éloignant précipitamment, embarrassé de ses réactions que le vampire le poussait à ressentir.

Il se fit bloquer dans son élan par une main agrippant sa manche

-Ne me laissez pas, dit faiblement le blond, apparemment apeuré.

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement devant toute la détresse que renfermaient ces deux iris dorées.  
Il l'avait vouvoyé ? Vraiment ?

Mais il n'y avait pas le temps pour se poser des questions, son état nécessitant des soins rapidement.

-Je vais juste chercher la potion..., commença-t-il, mais le blond ne lâcha pas sa prise.

-Ok, abandonna-t-il finalement incertain de l'attitude à adopter, en se rasseyant près de Draco, n'écoutant que son vampire.

Le garçon ne lâcha pas sa manche pour autant.

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé se retrouver un jour à jouer les gardes malades du Serpentard. En fait jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un seul des événements ayant eu lieu cette nuit.

"Merdeeee" pensa soudain l'auror, il allait devoir se confronter à Rogue pour lui expliquer la situation. L'homme était le parrain du garçon, et sa réaction fit soudainement plus peur à Harry que Voldemort du temps de son règne.

Il avait fait de Draco son calice...

Il en était sûr, ses iris dorées en était la preuve.

Putain, c'était tout sauf ce qu'il voulait faire...Mais d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Le sauver ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'en savait rien, il avait juste paniqué en voyant Malfoy si faible, mourant dans cette maison pourrie.

Pourtant, il avait déjà vu des gens mourir depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire et jamais...

Il était dans la merde.

De discrets reniflements provenant du lit lui firent relever la tête en le sortant de ses pensées et interrogations qui ne le quittait plus : Draco pleurait.

Quasiment en silence les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il reniflait à l'occasion.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il soudain d'une voix fatiguée, terrifiée

-Quoi ?, demanda Harry confus et paniqué.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? D'avoir été violé ? D'avoir mal ? Peur ? De pleurer ?

S'il s'écoutait, Harry se serait précipité dans ses bras et l'aurait mordu, histoire d'apporter un peu de réconfort à tous les deux…

Quoi ? Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensée ? C'était Malfoy, bordel !

-Je ne voulais pas, continua de pleurer Draco et l'auror était de moins en moins sûr que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait.

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?, demanda Harry, interdit.

Le corps du blond était maintenant secoué de véritables sanglots.

"Il est en train de craquer" pensa le vampire, il voulait calmer le blond qui tremblait dans son lit. Mais Harry se refusait à un contact. Il préféra les mots, au moins pour commencer.

-Malfoy, tout va bien ...calme toi, tenta-t-il sans le toucher au grand damne du vampire en lui.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sans savoir que ses sanglots fendaient le cœur de Harry.

* * *

_**Tââââââdââ, on est sur un parti pris d'écriture, qu'en pensez-vous?**_

_**On espère que personne ne sera déçu de ce chapitre, ne vous en faîtes pas, Draco émergera bien un jour ou l'autre :p . Le côté psychologique dans cette fic nous tient à cœur. Ça ne sera donc pas une fic où au bout de deux jours ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, fous amoureux :p.**_

_**On espère vous lire toujours aussi nombreux en review, vous seriez des AMOURS !**_

_**Amitiés à tous, et dans l'attente de vous lire, on vous embrasse !**_

_**LessaWatberg/Croyance Moreau**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteurs :**__** Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg**_

_**Titre :**_

_**Notre mort artificielle**_

_**Résumé :**_

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_**_**. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…**_

_**Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre.**_

_**Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

_**Message de LessaWatberg**__** :**_

_**Hello tout le monde**_

_**Nous avons réussi à nous organiser, haha on est trop fortes, non sincèrement écrire à deux c'est un vrai défi mais si agréable surtout quand on bosse avec un bon partenaire comme Croyance , alors voici (déjà) la suite de Notre mort artificielle..**_

_**Mille fois merci à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire notre fic et/ou qui l'ont ajouté à suivre ou dans leur favoris.**_

_**Encore mille fois plus de merci à tous ceux ayant laissé un petit mot, je vous remercie avec une ferveur tout particulière, j'espère avoir n'oublié personne en MP pour vous remercier personnellement...**_

_**Un big merci donc à : **__**jalanna**__** :) **__**milanoas**__** :) **__**SuperSuperbus**__** :) **__**Angy Slytherin**__** (j'attends d'ailleurs ton titre pour le chapitre 2)**_

_**Et **__**Guest**__** qui reviewe sans être co, alors je te réponds ici à ta review :**_

_**Merci beaucoup tes mots me font vraiment plaisir et me motivent énormément, au plaisir de te lire encore ! Je t'invite aussi à découvrir la fic de Croyance, elle va d'ailleurs bientôt sortir une nouvelle fic, dont je serai également la bêta ;)**_

_**Vous lire si nombreux et si enthousiastes est vraiment motivant pour la suite, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle vague, mais sincèrement continuez ainsi, vous aimez, vous reviewez, du coup nous on se motive, on écrit plus vite et mieux, tout le monde y gagne ! :) :) :)**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, amitiés**_

* * *

_**Message de Croyance Moreau :**_

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont ajouté en favoris ou en follow et un énorme merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé des reviews c'est super d'avoir votre avis, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous n'aimez pas ou ce que vous aimez.**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :)**_

_**à bientôt :D**_

* * *

_**Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

* * *

_**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :**_

-"Malfoy, tout va bien ...calme toi." tenta-t-il sans le toucher au grand damne du vampire en lui.

Mais le blond ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Sans savoir que ses sanglots fendaient le cœur de Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

C'en fût trop pour le vampire qui eût soudainement besoin de protéger ce qui était sien.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Harry s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, remarquant sans peine le mouvement de réflexe de recul du Serpentard.

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de lui. Et ses plus reculés instincts de vampire savaient inconsciemment comment prendre soin de lui.

Il s'assit face à lui en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux, laissant traîner devant lui ses mains comme pour les laisser à la disposition du calice s'il ressentait le besoin de les saisir et d'un ton détaché demanda :

\- J'ai des potions de soin, ici avec moi, elles sont dans la salle de bains là-bas, il désigna d'un mouvement de main rapide la porte, est ce que tu en veux une ? Elles pourraient t'aider Draco, tu as mal, je le sais, il faut te soigner, c'est important. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir comme ça. Mais pour ça il faut que j'aille les chercher, tu veux bien ?

Léger hochement de tête, alors Harry se releva, partit à la salle de bains prestement et fouilla dans sa réserve personnelle alimentée par Rogue.

Le travail d'Auror n'était pas de tout repos, et il détestait l'idée de demander de l'aide à Sainte-Mangouste, déjà bien occupée par les ravages à long terme causés par la guerre et à Hermione, elle aussi fort occupée.

Ce stock lui garantissait une certaine autonomie dont il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier son ancien professeur.

Potions de soin, de régénération sanguine, cicatrisante, de sommeil, tout était bon pour les dommages physiques et psychologiques qu'il voyait sur le corps du garçon.

Il revint les bras chargés de fioles et travailla à les donner une par une au garçon, sans relever ses tremblements et mouvements de crainte chaque fois que sa main approchait son calice.

Le garçon saisissait les fioles, hésitant chaque fois un instant avant de les porter à sa bouche et les avalant ensuite d'une traite, avant de les déposer sur le lit, vides.

Draco avait les yeux à demi-clos comme s'il attendait quelque chose qui ne venait pas.

Harry savait ce qu'il attendait certainement, un coup, une remarque, peut-être même un abus.

« Pourquoi tu l'appelles Draco ? » s'interpella soudain le survivant en pensée. Le vampire ne répondit pas.

Il allait lui tendre la potion de sommeil sans rêve, quand il entendit un murmure qu'il ne comprit pas :

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il alors à Draco.

-Je ne veux pas dormir, articula avec difficulté le garçon allongé.

Le survivant se gratta la tête, ennuyé, la situation lui semblait si irréelle, il aurait préféré que l'autre dorme, au moins le temps qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas dormir, alors il n'allait pas non plus l'assommer.

-Pourquoi ? eut-il la curiosité de demander  
-Parce qu'ils sont là quand je dors.

La voix semblait si lointaine, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait. Et la réponse étrange, ou pas tant que si l'on prenait la peine de décortiquer les mots de l'être en souffrance.

Cela fit mal, très mal au vampire et sans qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, il avait attrapé Draco et l'enserrait dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Le Serpentard se crispa au contact, mais ne le repoussa pas. Ce qui conforta la volonté du vampire.

Mais Harry se ressaisit pile à temps quand il sentit la pointe de ses canines s'allonger venant piquer sa langue.

« Il ne sait même pas qui on est, où il est et qu'il est calice, pensa-t-il trop fort, alors remballe ça ! Et tu es bon pour une autre potion »

Draco n'avait pas bougé, les bras pendant dans une étreinte qu'il n'avait pas demandé.

Et quand le vampire fût calmé, Harry relâcha la pression autour de Draco, maintenant gêné d'avoir tenu Malfoy dans ses bras.

Il se rassit donc, toujours en gardant ses distances.

Il pouvait sentir sa peur, et du fait de leur lien maintenant, ne voulait rien faire qui fasse mal au garçon.

-Alors ne dors pas, Male…, Draco, se reprit-il, se rendant compte de l'incongruité de l'appeler Malfoy, quand il savait ce qu'ils étaient maintenant l'un pour l'autre, que l'autre ignorait encore…

Il préféra aussi éviter de penser à cela tout de suite, le whisky étant trop loin pour réussir à assumer ce genre d'idées dérangeantes.

Il se rassit sur le bord du lit après avoir posé la fiole de potion de sommeil inutile pour l'instant sur la commode, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Calice,… calice égale compagnon, égale relation sexuelle, égale morsure, égale trop de choses qui soudainement étouffait Harry se rendant bien compte de la situation complexe dans laquelle il s'était, … non il _les_ avait plongés….

Et c'était quoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi le prince des serpents semblait-il aussi distant ? Aussi amorphe ? Se pouvait-il qu'au-delà de son état général il y ait autre chose ? L'auraient-ils peut-être drogué ?

Même si cela faisait grogner le vampire protecteur, quelque part son attitude arrangeait Harry.  
Il n'était pas prêt pour les cris, les hurlements outrés du garçon qui n'arriveraient que bien trop tôt à son goût.

Il devait avant lui-même se faire à l'idée et que le calice soit l'ombre de lui-même l'aidait malheureusement pour lui.

Tant de changements en une nuit... et dire qu'il s'était imaginé sabrer le champagne et certainement saoul à cette heure après avoir réussi leur mission, félicité par tous, Malfoy servant de déjeuner aux détraqueur d'Azkaban pendant qu'ils dégusteraient des petits fours.

Oh, pour sûr Ron les avait avalés les petits fours, rien que par la rage d'avoir dû mentir pour sauver les miches de son meilleur ami…

Il imaginait la tête qu'avait dû faire le Ministre quand ses collègues étaient revenus sans lui et sourit à cette idée avant de revenir à la réalité.

Lui au lieu de ça, au lieu de ça...

Bon sang, rien n'irait jamais normalement dans sa vie ?

Malfoy, deux petites syllabes qui ont toujours fait de sa vie un enfer et qui s'acharnent encore sur lui deux ans après Poudlard. Il aurait dû le laisser crever, merde, des fois il jalousait le manque de scrupule de son ami roux…Au moins à cette heure-ci il digérerait des petits fours…

« Ça va je ne lui ferai rien à ton calice, enfin notre calice », maugréa-t-il en pensée en réponse au vampire furieux de ses idées

Si perdu dans ses rêveries qu'il ne portait plus attention au garçon allongé au point qu'il sursauta lorsque celui-ci parla d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Où suis-je ? demanda soudain le Serpentard en essayant de se redresser quelque peu, s'arrachant ainsi un gémissement de douleur.

Ce qui fit s'inquiéter aussitôt le Survivant.

S'approchant de lui, il lui demanda :

-Chez moi, Draco, tu me reconnais ?

Il ne répondit pas, regardant hagard autour de lui sans même se soucier de la réponse d'Harry qui continua de s'inquiéter :

-Où as-tu mal ?

Il ne comprenait pas, les potions auraient dû agir, il ne devait plus avoir mal… à moins que des blessures internes existaient, il repensa soudain à la côte qu'il avait entendu craquer pendant le massage, et au vu de l'état du garçon, il se demandait sérieusement si des dommages internes, autre que la côte, n'étaient pas en train de blesser son calice.

Mais dans ce cas ses potions seraient inefficaces, elles n'agissaient que sur des blessures simples, banales presque. Non là c'était certain, si le garçon était ainsi blessé, il lui faudrait l'aide d'un spécialiste, Rogue ou Hermione ? Par qui préférait-il mourir en premier, avant d'être réanimé et re-tué par le second pour l'improbable geste qu'il avait commis sur le filleul pour l'un et le pire ennemi pour l'autre ?

Soupirant à cette idée, il préféra mettre cela de côté, et en premier lieu s'assurer de ce qu'il avançait.

-Draco, me laisserais-tu lancer un sort de diagnostic sur toi ?

L'autre ne bougea pas, mais ça ne déstabilisa pas Harry pour autant qui sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Draco, dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il s'agita et gémit :

-Pitié, non !

Voilà qu'il gesticulait, paniquait, hyper-ventilait… !

-Hé, calme-toi Draco, calme-toi !

Réalisant que c'était la vue de sa baguette qui l'avait mis dans un tel état, Harry la posa rapidement sur la commode et s'approcha du Serpentard.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et pour l'empêcher de gesticuler, le prit dans ses bras, le berçant de paroles douces, murmurées, jusqu'à ce que le calme regagne le garçon blessé.

Quelle réaction vive, lui qui était si amorphe depuis son arrivée s'était drôlement agité…

Combien de fois avait-il dû être torturé pour paniquer ainsi à la vue d'une baguette ?

Il préféra calmer la colère qui montait contre les Mangemorts qu'il avait trouvés dans la maison, et se concentra à apaiser la peur du garçon.

-Tout va bien Draco, d'accord, je ne vais pas te lancer de sortilège de diagnostic, tu en aurais bien besoin, mais ce n'est définitivement pas le moment. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Quelques minutes après, le Serpentard se fit lourd dans ses bras, Harry constata que le garçon dormait désormais du sommeil du juste.

Alors qu'il fermait le plus silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre, tranquillisé d'avoir vu Draco s'endormir, Harry entendit un bruit au salon.

Il tira immédiatement sa baguette et se mit en position d'attaque.

Ses protections sur son appartement étaient efficaces mais on n'arrête pas la parano, surtout pour un vampire venant d'acquérir un calice.

Rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas léger, tel un loup prêt à l'attaque, il constata que ce n'était que son meilleur ami.

Il devait venir d'arriver, sa cape sur les épaules, il était adossé contre la cheminée et semblait occupé à boire quelque chose.

Un coup d'œil rapide au bar lui indiqua que le roux semblait se consoler avec une liqueur au café.

\- II n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour boire ?

Son meilleur ami se retourna en une fraction de seconde et le pointa avec son verre, comme par défi.

Son visage était blême.

-Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire, avec la nuit qu'on vient de passer, couronnée par toi réanimant un Mangemort ? A ton avis, finir bourré n'est-il pas un minimum ? Il va bien ton nouveau meilleur ami ? grogna Ron d'un ton passablement énervé.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse répliquer il continua, s'approchant au fur et à mesure de ses mots du survivant :

-Merde Harry je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Je n'ai pas eu l'air fin en arrivant à Azkaban sans mon chef. Tous m'ont harcelé de questions... J'ai dû mentir pour toi, enfin pour Malfoy et il va sans dire que j'ai aussi dû modifier mon rapport. Lukas a fait pareil. Si on nous découvre, on peut dire adieu à notre carrière ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour sauver les miches d'un lèche-cul de Voldemort ?

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les craintes de dire le nom du mage noir s'étaient envolés.

Alors que les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard, Harry comprenant que l'état de son meilleur ami ne permettait pas la discussion, il se contentait de le regarder, priant pour que ses cris n'aillent pas réveiller le garçon dans la chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que Ron venait d'arrêter sa diatribe pour reprendre son souffle et avaler une gorgée de liqueur au passage de son verre trop plein, il murmura seulement :

-Ron ce n'est pas un mangemort, il n'a pas la marque...

-Ah oui donc ça efface tout c'est ça ? Toutes ces années d'acharnement, d'humiliations, comment il a voulu la mort d'Hermione en deuxième année…

En citant le nom de sa femme, il ne put s'empêcher de tripoter nerveusement son alliance.

\- Mais surtout, marque ou pas on sait que c'était un fidèle de Voldemort. Il a fait entrer des mangemorts dans l'école...

Harry soupira devant les mots têtus de son ami :

\- Ce que j'ai vu dans cette baraque, ce n'était pas un fidèle de Voldemort, c'est une victime, argua avec un calme certain Harry.

Dans la pièce, le temps semblait s'être suspendu, dehors aucun bruit ne semblait vouloir corrompre l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée entre les deux hommes.

Cela tira un dangereux sourire de Ron qui répondit :

-Et qui te dit que ton amoureux n'a juste pas des goûts hyper bizarres et qu'on a dérangé leur séance de baise hebdomadaire ?

L'acharnement de Ron à ne pas vouloir admettre la vérité agaçait Harry qui se pinça l'arête du nez comme pour se calmer.

\- Et il est où d'ailleurs là ? Il dort ? Tu l'as entravé j'espère ?

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il contourna le canapé, se dirigeant tel une furie vers l'escalier menant à la chambre.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, la relation Harry-Vampire vous aimez? vous détestez?**_

_**Et Draco qui qui a envie de lui faire un câlin? Qui est pressé de le voir se "réveiller" ?**_

_**On tiendra un rythme hebdomadaire pour la suite**_

_**Dans l'attente intenable de vous lire**_

_**On vous embrasse**_

_**Lessa et Croyance**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteurs :**__** Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg**_

_**Titre :**_

_**Notre mort artificielle**_

_**Résumé :**_

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_**_**. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…**_

_**Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre.**_

_**Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

_**Message de LessaWatberg**__** :**_

_**Bonjour chers amis lecteurs,**_

_**Voici la suite avec un jour de retard, big pardon, le match France-Norvège des filles hier m'a fait oublier de poster, mille excuses ! Mais le voilà, le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud, prêt à être dégusté !**_

_**J'espère qu'ils vous plaira :)**_

_**Big merci à tous nos lecteurs, fidèles comme nouveau et un big big merci à nos reviewers super adorables, gentils, encourageants, bref vous êtes parfaits, continuez comme ça !**_

_**Je salue donc bien bas :**_

_**milanoas**__**, **__**brigitte26**__**, **__**Angy Slytherin**__**, **__**SuperSuperbus**__**, **__**LoupSpell**_

_**et **__**Nina**__**, revieweuse non connectée, je tiens à te remercier pour ta review hyper gentille, ça me touche que tu aies pris le temps de commenter, au plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre, cœur sur toi !**_

_**J'espère n'avoir écorché le nom de personne**_

_**Au plaisir de vous lire, enjoy !**_

_**Lessa pour vous servir !**_

* * *

_**Message de Croyance Moreau :**_

_**Salut,**_

_**Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont ajouté en follow ou en favoris et merci à **__**milanoas**__**, **__**Brigitte 26**__** , **__**angy syltherin**__**,**__**supersuperbus**__**, **__**Nina**__** et **__**loupspell**__** pour vos reviews  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise , n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions avec nous , ça fait toujours plaisir . **_

_**Des bisous**_

* * *

_**Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

* * *

_**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :**_

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, il contourna le canapé, se dirigeant tel une furie vers l'escalier menant à la chambre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confrontation(s)**

Harry le regarda s'éloigner de lui, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, son sang cognant douloureusement dans ses tempes. Les intentions de Ron n'étaient pas inoffensives, et ils le savaient, tous les _trois_.

Le temps que son sang, froid, ne fasse qu'un tour dans son corps, et Harry sentit à peine ses membres réagir pour lui.

Son instinct de vampire prit le dessus avant même qu'Harry ne le réalise et il fut avant Ron en haut de l'escalier, une main barrant l'entrée menant à la porte de la chambre.

Un grognement sourd s'échappaient de sa poitrine, les pupilles brillaient dangereusement d'un rouge trop vif, en somme le vampire menaçait clairement l'homme en face de lui, le mettant au défi d'essayer de rentrer dans la pièce où dormait son calice.

Ce qui provoqua un rire plutôt nerveux venant de l'ancien gardien de Quidditch. Ron le jaugea un instant du regard, ahuri que son meilleur ami use de tels forces contre lui.

\- Tu me fais quoi là, vieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait aimée plus assurée

\- Tu ne rentreras pas dans cette pièce, répondit simplement mais plutôt abruptement Harry, la poitrine toujours grondante du vampire protecteur.

Le garçon eut un rire sans joie avant de rétorquer :

-Ou quoi ? Tu vas me sauter à la gorge ? Comme tu as fait pour sauver ton précieux Malfoy que cela dit en passant tu haïssais il y a encore quelques heures de ça ?

Ron était soudain acerbe, mauvais de l'attention qu'Harry avait pour le Serpentard, comme jaloux, mais Harry devait le reconnaître, sous cette voix qui s'élevait, il y avait une troublante inquiétude. Conséquence malheureuse de la guerre, ayant fait grandir un garçon autrefois si insouciant, qui était devenu, tout comme lui, trop adulte avant l'âge.

Mais cela, le vampire ne s'en préoccupa pas, il ne vit que le fait que le garçon avait quasiment crié, mettant ainsi en danger de son calice, et ça il ne le permettrait pas.

Grognant cette fois un peu plus fort, Harry mué par le vampire essaya de le tirer par le bras dans le but de l'éloigner de là, de le ramener vers le rez-de-chaussée, de l'entraîner vers le salon.

Mais l'imposante stature de Ron ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et sa voix prit encore quelques décibels lorsqu'il dit :

-Regarde-toi Harry, ta réaction est dingue. T'aurais dû laisser crever ce type ! T'as beau dire que c'est une victime, mais je n'en ai juste rien à faire qu'il se soit fait défoncer le cul par des Mangemorts. Je dirais même qu'il l'a largement mérité vu ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il _nous_ a fait !

La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre à ces mots.

En une demi-seconde il avait attrapé son meilleur ami par le cou, le soulevant légèrement en serrant quelque peu sur sa gorge, ses yeux se plissèrent et il parla à voix basse :

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Ronald !

Ce n'était plus le vampire là, c'était bel et bien Harry, sauveur du monde sorcier et tout à fait à même de reconnaître une victime lorsqu'il en voyait une, et les mots du garçon en face de lui l'avait véritablement fait sortir de ses gonds.

Il avait vu trop de victimes, de tortures et de viols pour que ce sujet soit léger pour lui, et il ne se départit pas de son ton quand il continua :

-Il a été abusé Ron, qu'importe ta mauvaise foi, reconnais-le, il a été abusé et torturé, je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque remette ce fait en cause ou y trouve un quelconque plaisir malsain, meilleur ami ou pas !

Il le relâcha brusquement et Ron prit un instant, il avait besoin d'un temps pour reprendre son souffle, quelque peu sonné de la prise que lui avait fait son ami, bien que son geste ne l'étonnât guère.

Il savait ce sujet sensible pour lui, mais sa colère contre Malfoy dépassait ce fait. Et il savait aussi que ses mots avaient été trop loin…

L'éclat que le sous-chef des Aurors voyait briller dans les yeux de son ami l'empêcha d'aller plus loin sur ce terrain et il préféra orienter la discussion ailleurs en veillant à chuchoter :

-Passons mes mots s'il te plaît, Harry, ils ont dépassé ma pensée, mais tu peux comprendre que je sois sous le choc. Déjà on le retrouve, chose qu'on espérait tous sans y croire, ensuite tu es sur lui en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque, il est à poil, ensanglanté, et pour finir… tu le mords ! Qu'as-tu fait quand tu as planté tes crocs dans son cou ? Dis-moi ! J'ai bien vu ses yeux. Ils auraient dû être rouges s'il était devenu un vampire, comme les tiens quand tu as soif, ou comme, maintenant… que tu es en colère

Son ton se brisa quelque peu à ses dernières paroles et il déglutit devant la scène qu'il avait devant lui comme s'il en prenait enfin conscience.

Il posa une dernière question en chuchotant, la tête légèrement baissée comme s'il voulait se montrer inoffensif pour le vampire.

-En quoi tu l'as transformé, Harry ?

Le ton avait beau être curieux, son regard s'était fait soudainement inquiet.

Le brusque changement de sujet déstabilisa Harry dont la colère retomba comme un soufflé sorti du four, d'autant plus qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas avoir cette conversation, pas maintenant, pas là, pas avec son meilleur ami. Il se demanda plutôt sérieusement l'espace d'un instant s'il ne préférait pas le Ron en colère plutôt que rationnel…

Pour couper court et profitant que le calme était revenu, le Survivant l'attrapa gentiment par le bras, et leurs pas les éloignèrent de la chambre où dormait Draco.

Tout en marchant jusqu'au salon, Harry lui parla :

\- Viens s'il te plait, il dort et je veux vraiment lui laisser du temps pour se reposer, il en a cruellement besoin. Ron, je comprends tes doutes, et je comprends ta rancune mais vraiment tu doutes de moi ? Si je ne le considérais pas comme innocent, tu crois que je l'aurais sauvé ? Après ce que j'ai vu quand je suis rentré dans cette pièce, car tu n'étais pas là Ron, tu n'as pas vu comment ce mangemort le traitait, on aurait dit une bête, s'acharnant sur une poupée, inconscient de la brutalité de ses gestes, il le mordait, le frappait, tout en …

Harry ne se sentit pas la force de continuer sa description et inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre :

-Franchement, je me demande sincèrement si l'implication qu'il a eu dans la guerre, il l'avait de son propre chef, sinon pourquoi ces Mangemorts l'auraient-ils traité ainsi, c'est insensé tu ne penses pas ? C'est vrai, comme tu l'as dit, il a fait rentrer les Mangemorts, de vrais Mangemorts, son regard se fit significatif, dans l'école. N'aurait-il pas dû être leur héros, leur chef de bataille qu'on s'était tous imaginé, menant à distance des attaques ? Et au lieu de quoi, il devient introuvable et deux ans après la fin de la guerre on le retrouve servant de pute ambulante. Il ne semble même pas conscient d'être chez moi, Ron, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais il n'a même pas réagi à ma vue…Je ne suis pas sûr que quiconque mérite ça tu ne crois pas ? Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne comprends pas vraiment en quoi je l'ai transformé alors je t'en dirai plus quand je le saurai, d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité mais il n'était pas prêt à confronter Ron à ce qu'il devait lui-même digérer.

Il avait réussi à entraîner son meilleur ami vers le salon et s'occupait maintenant à leur servir à boire, qu'importe l'heure ils en avaient besoin. Ca faisait pathétique, mais pas autant que cette situation.

Un scotch dans la main pour Ron, un whisky pour lui et dans un silence lourd, ils tombèrent dans le canapé.

Ron lui jeta un regard soulagé quand il vit que les prunelles étaient redevenues couleur Lily Potter.

La matinée n'avait pas bien commencé encore, le soleil escaladait prudemment le ciel en débarrassant Londres de son manteau d'étoiles. La matinée saupoudrait la pièce de ses premières teintes d'orange et de rose.

Il devait être six heures, mais si préoccupés par les évènements de cette nuit et la présence de Draco chez le Survivant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention à l'heure qui défilait malgré eux.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, le sujet dériva rapidement sur leur mission et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite pour Lukas et Ron.

Harry était globalement satisfait, le réseau de mangemort en fuite était démantelé, ils allaient croupir à Azkaban pour le restant de leurs jours et le dernier plus grand Mangemort, si on excluait la problématique des conditions de sa découverte, avait été retrouvé.

_Hourra pour le Sauveur_, pensa ironiquement Harry en buvant une gorgée de whisky, il allait encore être à la une de toutes les journaux sorciers… pour sa plus grande non-joie.

Harry demanda des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie, très occupée à Sainte-Mangouste, leur dernier repas ensemble remontait à trop longtemps à son goût mais malgré ça, il demanda à Ron que la découverte de Malfoy reste un secret. Malgré son incompréhension, le garçon accepta. Harry avait besoin de ça pour avoir le temps de se retourner sans voir sa cheminée devenir le foyer d'allers et retours incessants de trop de monde.

Et comme Ron était têtu, il saisit l'occasion et remit le couvert concernant Draco et le besoin de Harry de le sauver. Il avait aussi voulu des détails sur les conditions de sa découverte, et de ce que Harry avait fait quand il était rentré avec chez lui.

Ce ne fût qu'après avoir répondu à tout ce que le roux voulait savoir et juré au moins dix fois qu'il ferait attention et qu'il appellerait des renforts en cas de besoin qu'Harry parvint à se débarrasser, enfin, de lui.

Ron ne l'avait donc quitté qu'en fin de matinée, quand les premiers rayons de soleil s'étaient timidement mais solidement accrochés aux rideaux de la cuisine.

Harry se sentait exténué. Il regardait son verre vide, et le bar trop loin.

Il aurait de loin, après les événements de la nuit, préféré dormir de longues heures plutôt que de calmer Ron.

Non en fait il aurait préféré trouver Malfoy en train de préparer de terribles potions ou récitants de vieilles incantations de magie noire, il l'aurait stupéfixé, bouclé et amené à Azkaban.

_Tu es sûr ?_ dit une voix au fond de lui, vampire, pas vampire, Harry était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir.

Non, en fait il s'en voulait, car après toutes ces années à lui courir après, Harry n'était plus très convaincu de la culpabilité de Malfoy, enfin non, de Draco, et il avait eu de nombreuses occasions d'y réfléchir.

Non, le Serpentard n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, Harry l'avait vu, on aurait dit un enfant perdu, terrifié, ce soir-là. Aucun des Mangemorts qu'Harry avait pu croiser n'avait jamais eu ce genre de regard, c'est comme si Draco s'était retrouvé malgré lui plongé dans un domaine dont il voulait fuir sans pouvoir y parvenir…

Non, le garçon n'avait pas la marque.

Rien dans ce à quoi songeait Harry ne pouvait décemment le laissait penser qu'une condamnation aurait été légitime.

Mais sa haine contre lui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait, et c'était mieux que rien par rapport à cette terrible indifférence qui pouvait les menacer.

Draco Malfoy devait exister, il lui devait au moins ça ! Il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il le fallait, mais un monde sans Draco Malfoy était étrangement pour Harry un monde vide…

Alors en soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été quelque part soulagé en le retrouvant victime. Ça allait dans son sens, et ça le déculpabilisait d'avoir pendant toutes ces années feint de haïr le Serpentard devant qui voulait bien l'entendre…

Mais aujourd'hui, vu les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait retrouvé, il avait tous les droits d'aider ce garçon. De l'aider à guérir, à aller mieux. Et il le ferait !

_Au moins_, songea-t-il en débarrassant les deux verres à whisky vides de la table basse du salon, _Draco ne s'est pas réveillé_.

_Mince, faut que j'arrête de l'appeler Draco, enfin, je crois, j'ai bien vu que ça faisait tiquer Ron,_ _quoique, c'est mon calice et si j'en crois les idées qui traversent mon esprit, il est bien plus normal que je l'appelle ainsi… Malfoy, après ce que lui aura fait le vampire, on ne sera plus vraiment des étrangers, lui et moi…_se dit-il en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur le peu de vaisselle occupant son évier.

Il passa un coup d'éponge sur la table d'un coup de baguette en ne cessant de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs à l'escalier menant à la chambre.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, ça faisait trop peu de temps pour son vampire que le calice se reposait alors il s'attela à son bureau, prit sa plume et du parchemin, et commença à rédiger une lettre pour le ministère.

S'occuper pour ne pas penser, voilà qui avait du sens ! Il s'appliqua à écrire de sa plus belle calligraphie, plus ça prendrait du temps, mieux ça serait !

Mais ses pensées se retournaient vite vers le garçon qui occupait son espace personnel, le vampire avait de drôles d'idées en tête, et le premier parchemin se retrouva avec une énorme tâche d'encre, le deuxième contenait des fautes, le troisième… Harry n'aimait pas le style employé.

Bref, il fallut beaucoup de temps et de parchemins pour enfin réussir à écrire un courrier parfait…

Il demandait dans celui-ci un mois de vacances.

Il avait besoin de ça au minimum pour prendre ses marques dans sa nouvelle vie, et son travail pouvait lui accorder au moins ça. Depuis qu'il avait repris la tête du service des Aurors il y a un an et demi après six mois de parfaits services, il n'avait jamais été absent une seule journée, luttant, même après la défaite de Voldemort, après « les méchants ».

« Super-Harry » l'appelait-on parfois au détour d'un couloir.

Mais Super-Harry en avait marre, et il avait mérité ses congés, c'est donc sans l'once de la moindre culpabilité qu'il appela son nouveau hibou (il y était moins attaché qu'à sa première chouette Hedwige, elle aussi victime des Mangemorts, mais s'en occupait tout aussi bien) et lui confia le courrier qui devrait atterrir sur le bureau du ministre de la justice dans moins de quinze minutes.

Après avoir mangé rapidement un bout, Harry regarda encore une fois l'horloge.

Arriverait-il à le laisser dormir encore ?

Non, définitivement non. Le vampire et lui-même en avaient besoin.

Ils voulaient, non il fallait qu'ils aillent voir si Draco allait bien.

La porte grinça légèrement quand Harry la poussa.

La lumière estivale s'était faite plus franche et la chambre baignait dans une ambiance douce au parfum d'été.

Il s'attendait à le trouver endormi.

Mais ce fût un tout autre spectacle qu'il trouva quand il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

_**Rhôôô cette fin... Vous nous haïssez pas trop? #yeuxdechatons !**_

_**On espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**_

_**On fait avancer les choses doucement mais ça avance, ça avance**_

_**On attend impatiemment vous avis en reviews ! Vous nous feriez très plaisir en nous laissant un petit mot ;)**_

_**Petit jeu : les troisième et cinquième reviewer connectés peuvent nous laisser un mot défi à placer pour les deux prochains chapitres (le 6 et le 7) :)**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**Lessa-Croyance**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Auteurs :_****_ Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg_**

**_Titre :_**

**_Notre mort artificielle_**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_****_. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…_**

**_Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre._**

**_Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire._**

* * *

**_Message de LessaWatberg_****_ :_**

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

_**Comment, du ****retard**** dans la publi? Vraiment ? [part se cacher]**_

**_Sincèrement désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster la semaine dernière, mais nous revoilà :) _**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui nous soutiennent d'une manière ou d'une autre, que ce soit en lisant notre fic, en l'ajoutant dans vos favoris ou follow, ou en nous laissant d'adorables reviews!_**

**_J'en profite pour saluer miruru-sensei, jalanna, milanoas, NonoPourVousServir, brigitte26, SuperSuperbus, LoupSpell, Angy Slytherin, et Aralorn qui a reviewé en invité ( merci à toi 3, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) )_**

**_J'espère n'avoir écorché le nom de personne_**

**_Merci à vous tous d'être là et de faire vivre notre fic à travers vos avis 3 on a vraiment besoin de vous alors continuez comme ça ! _**

**_Au plaisir de vous lire, enjoy !_**

**_Lessa pour vous servir !_**

* * *

**_Message de Croyance Moreau :_**

**_Salut,_**

**_Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! _**

**_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous ont ajouté en follow ou en favoris et merci à tous ceux qui nous ont laissé une review, vous êtes adorables ! _****_  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**_Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :_**

Il s'attendait à le trouver endormi.

Mais ce fût un tout autre spectacle qu'il trouva quand il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis le lit, appuyé contre les coussins qu'il avait entassés contre le mur pour avoir un meilleur appui, Draco observait la fenêtre.

Le garçon semblait étrangement serein, et pendant un instant, l'auror eut honte de venir troubler le tableau parfait qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Draco ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce

Le jeune homme tourna doucement la tête vers lui, un rictus de douleur marquait toujours ses traits trop fins, ses prunelles trop vides n'exprimaient que cette profonde douleur qui l'habitait. Si seulement il n'avait pas paniqué et permit à Harry le sort de diagnostic…

-Tout va bien ? interrogea Harry en se rapprochant avec prudence.

Draco hocha la tête légèrement avant de se résoudre à parler :

-Il y avait quelqu'un, dans la maison ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Une voix qui n'allait pas au personnage froid et arrogant qui avait grandi avec Harry à Poudlard, au personnage qui avait failli tuer Dumbledore.

Quelqu'un avait brisé Draco. Certes, Harry ne regrettait pas l'ancien lui, mais de là à le rendre dans cet état, cela lui fit mal, car pour briser ce qui composait Draco Malfoy, Harry n'en douta pas, il avait dû y avoir de sacrés maltraitances…

Harry crût discerner un voile de peur passer dans ses prunelles trop grises avant qu'elles retrouvent le vide qui les occupait depuis qu'Harry l'avait trouvé.

Avait-il eu peur de Ron ? Avait-il autre peur d'autre chose ? Harry ne le sût pas mais lui répondit rapidement avant d'ajouter à son malaise.

-Oui, Ron, Ron Weasley, il était avec moi quand je t'ai trouvé, indiqua-t-il presqu'avec gêne sachant l'animosité que ces deux-là se vouaient, s'attendant à une réaction au moins aussi forte que celle de son meilleur ami.

-Ah, répondit simplement Draco.

Il n'avait pas l'air embarrassé. En fait Harry le trouvait un peu trop calme, serein, distant.

Pourquoi le garçon ne réagissait-il pas ? Il se trouvait chez son meilleur ennemi, un membre de la famille sorcière qu'il détestait le plus au monde s'était trouvé il y a peu à quelques mètres de lui, et Draco ne réagissait pas. C'était étrange, beaucoup trop étrange au goût d'Harry qui se gratta inconsciemment la tête. Les yeux dorés ne le quittaient pas, mais ne semblaient pas le voir. Il voyait ces deux prunelles vides dont il avait changé la couleur, se demandant sérieusement s'il devait secouer le garçon pour le sortir de cet apparent coma artificiel dans lequel il était plongé, ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement sa manière d'échapper à son destin. Un éclair de lucidité sembla frapper Harry, c'était forcément ça, le Serpentard était habile dans la manipulation, il devait jouer avec les sentiments de l'Auror pour échapper à Azkaban, au jugement.

Une bouffé de colère s'empara d'Harry qui rêvait soudainement d'agiter le garçon tel un prunier en hurlant trop proche de ses tympans « mais à quoi tu joues, bon sang !? »

Mais alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement plutôt brusque vers lui, mué par ce désir soudain de percer la coquille et le jeu du formidable acteur devant lui et ainsi retrouver le froid, distant et détestable Serpent, il revit aussitôt cette même étincelle de crainte voiler son regard.

Il s'interrompit brusquement dans son geste, incertain d'une position, le genou encore plié du mouvement avorté.

Ce qu'il vit dans ces yeux trop tristes, trop vides provoqua une décharge violente en lui. Non Malefoy, enfin Draco ne simulait pas d'ignorer son environnement, il avait peur, réellement peur, et était totalement perdu, d'autant plus qu'il semblait totalement et réellement ignorer où et avec qui il se trouvait.

-Tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis, hein ? soupira Harry

La question était-elle rhétorique ? En tout cas, le Serpentard n'y apporta pas de réponse, peut-être n'avait-il même pas entendu la question à peine murmurée par le Gryffondor s'essuyant avec fatigue le visage, avant de s'assoir pour se donner contenance avant de prendre la parole avec lenteur.

Le vampire le poussait à prendre soin de son nouveau calice et malgré que lui mourait d'envie de l'interroger, les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant même qu'il n'arrive à les reformuler :

-Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis que tu es là, tu n'as pas faim ?

Le jeune homme l'observa longtemps d'un visage dénué d'expression avant de répondre :

-J'aimerai bien me laver avant...prononça-t-il la tête baissée comme s'il n'en revenait pas du culot qu'il avait de demander cela.

Son ton était si bas que Harry eut du mal à l'entendre, mais son ouïe de vampire capta tout et il se leva d'un bond, comme soudainement excité à l'idée d'aider le calice.

-Oh, oui bien sûr ! Attends, je te fais couler un bain !

Il se précipita à la salle de bain avec une frénésie qui l'agaça lui-même et lorsque le bain fût à une bonne température, recouvert d'une couche de bain moussant parfumé à l'eucalyptus, il retourna à la chambre.

Il vit bien que Draco n'avait pas esquissé un geste, il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main comme pour l'inviter à lui faire confiance.

-J'ai préparé de quoi te laver, tu viens Draco ?

Le ton trop doux qu'employait le vampire faisait grincer des dents Harry mais il dût bien se résoudre qu'au vu de la situation actuelle, douceur et patience étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus utile pour avancer. Il voyait bien les traits se figer, comme dans l'appréhension de quelque chose qui lui échappait. L'atmosphère se fit lourde, imitant à la perfection la respiration du garçon amoché et le vampire, tout comme Harry, eût besoin d'un mot d'esprit pour venir alléger tout ça.

-Mais tu n'échapperas pas au sandwich après, je peux te le garantir, je les fais de toute façon meilleurs que Ron, il met toujours trop de mayo à la citrouille !

Il eut un petit rire à la fin de sa phrase mais au vu du regard qui se fermait chez Draco, comme s'il redoutait une quelconque punition, il comprit bien que l'heure n'était pas à l'humour et s'en voulut.

Le garçon avait dû percevoir une menace là où n'importe qui aurait compris la réelle intention… prendre soin de lui. Et ça parce que Draco Malfoy avait été maltraité, abusé, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus les signes et ignorait désormais comment interpréter les choses.

L'esprit d'Harry se ferma et malgré lui, les images de la maison où il l'avait trouvé revinrent dans son esprit, des frissons couvrirent les bras et la nuque de l'être froid qu'était devenu Harry et il préféra secouer vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ces terribles pensées.

Mais il avait hâte de savoir les circonstances ayant mené à cette vie de torture le conditionnant à cet état de crainte permanente.

Comment avait-on pu briser ainsi le Prince des Serpentards ?

Qui ? Qui avait osé briser cette hautaine pureté ? Cette insensibilité froide ? Cet Ange des Ténèbres…

Oui, Harry Potter venait de nommer celui qu'il disait être sa Némésis, un ange !

Bien sûr car dans l'esprit d'Harry Draco Malfoy faisant partie intégrante de sa vie, et il le pouvait disparaître, il ne pouvait être brisé !

Il le pensait à l'épreuve des balles, mais qui peut se prévaloir être à l'épreuve des viols ?

Un flash de l'homme s'agitant sur et dans Draco lorsqu'il les avait interpellés lui revint en tête et un léger grognement mécontent agitant sa poitrine.

La main toujours tendue, comme dans un univers parallèle où les secondes sont des heures, la scène se jouait au ralenti.

Harry soupira longtemps, geste qui ne lui était plus vraiment naturel depuis sa transformation, mais les instincts humains avaient la vie dure, au grand dam du vampire.

Il préféra ne pas penser à tout cela maintenant, l'état de rage dans lequel ça mettait le vampire le fatiguait physiquement. Et il avait besoin d'être en forme pour s'occuper de son jeune calice, qui voulait se laver.

-Draco, sa voix artificiellement morte claqua plus de raison dans l'air, venant heurter chaque horloge de la Terre et le temps sembla attendre cet instant pour reprendre son cours.

-Ton bain va refroidir, viens, n'aie pas peur de moi.

Il attendit le moindre mouvement, prêt à s'il le fallait, attraper le garçon par les hanches et NOOOON, par pour _ça_, se morigéna Harry à l'intention de son vampire, tu voulais le mettre dans le bain, voilà pourquoi tu veux l'attraper, et rien d'autre !

Un frisson froid coula dans sa nuque, témoignage de l'envie du vampire, mais il réussit à se reprendre à temps pour voir Draco enfin amorcer un mouvement.

Harry malgré son statut de vampire se sentit rougir quand son calice dégagea le drap qui était resté sur ses genoux pour se retrouver totalement nu devant lui, sans rien chercher à cacher de son intimité.

Son corps portait des stigmates dont Harry était sûr qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, quelques bleus profonds se voyaient encore sur la peau diaphane que les potions de première nécessité n'étaient pas parvenues à gommer, et certaines lacérations présentaient encore par endroit des infections devant être soignées de toute urgence…

C'était sans compter les blessures internes que le garçon avait refusé qu'il soigne…

Son flegmatisme ainsi que ses blessures commençaient à inquiéter l'auror qui se dit qu'il était temps, même si c'était la dernière chose dont il ait envie, d'appeler Rogue.

Heureusement, le vampire face à la nudité de son calice ne ressentit rien d'autre que de la peine, la maigreur était affolante, les blessures trop présentes et trop douloureuses, rien qui ne pouvait exciter le plus vigoureux des vampires, ils étaient là pour protéger ce qui était leur propriété avant tout, le désir attendrait.

Draco essaya de se mettre debout, et comme Harry aurait pu le prévoir, il chancela sous son poids.

Il ne s'écroula pas uniquement grâce au réflexe surhumain de Harry qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne rencontre le sol.

Draco leva sur lui ses yeux paniqués et le vampire essaya de le rassurer avec un sourire tendre :

-C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas, ton corps est encore bien fatigué, je te tiens, et je ne te lâcherai pas.

Seul Harry pût comprendre la double signification de sa phrase, tandis que le blond hochait doucement la tête.

Et Harry se dit que décidément la personne en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec le Draco Malfoy de l'école, c'en était même effrayant. L'ancien Draco se serait dégagé des bras du Gryffondor en jetant une réplique cinglante qui viendrait amocher encore un peu plus le cœur du garçon.

Que préférait-il finalement ? Cette insoutenable froideur ? Ou cette terrible indifférence ?

Mais qui serait resté le même après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry ne doutait pas un instant que seul l'enfer devait être pire, et encore, et fit gronder doucement son vampire à cette pensée.

Il prit finalement la décision de soulever son calice et le porta jusqu'à la salle de bains pour le déposer délicatement dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

Draco soupira doucement. Il s'était détendu sitôt qu'Harry l'avait lâché et le contact de l'eau lui semblait agréable. Il avait l'air de se plaire au milieu de la mousse dense et des bulles au reflets psychédéliques. On aurait dit un enfant, amusé et découvrant le bain pour la première fois.

Harry resta pudiquement dans un coin de la salle de bain, le laissant attraper la mousse de savon qu'il faisait passer dans une main puis dans l'autre, soufflant dessus pour la voir retomber mollement sur le tapis de mousse recouvrant l'eau du bain.

Pendant ce temps, après un temps d'observation naïf, le survivant se dirigea vers sa commode, en sortir des vêtements qu'il posa pour Draco sur la corbeille en osier qui lui servait d'ordinaire à recueillir son linge sale.

Il avait choisi ceux qui lui allaient le plus serré, vu l'état de maigreur de Draco, sans nul doute qu'il allait devoir le remplumer, mais avant ça, les vêtements de taille normal lui seraient bien trop grands…

IL dut fouiller un moment dans ses tiroirs mais ressortit finalement un jogging gris et un tee-shirt noir qui seraient sûrement encore trop grand pour le blond mais qui éviteront qu'il continue à se balader tout nu.

La santé mentale de son vampire était en jeu, et Harry voulait éviter de jouer avec le feu plus longtemps.

Le temps passa et il fut incapable de se souvenir à quel moment il avait attrapé son shampoing senteur océan pour laver les cheveux de Draco.

Mais le fait qu'il était maintenant assis au bord de la baignoire à frotter doucement la chevelure blond polaire de son calice qui quant à lui jouer toujours distraitement avec la mousse de son bain.

Si Draco avait frissonné de peur en le voyant approcher de lui, il se laissa toutefois faire, et au fil du massage qu'Harry appliquait sur son crâne, il semblait se détendre, relâchant ses épaules et sa nuque.

Harry pensa avec un petit sourire à la crise cardiaque que ferait Ron s'il avait assisté à une telle scène.

Mais le calice en avait besoin, le vampire en avait envie, et Harry, … Harry voulait soulager son sentiment de culpabilité.

Quand l'eau du bain eut un peu refroidi, Harry sortit Draco du bain. Celui-ci se laissa totalement faire tandis que le vampire frictionnait énergiquement son corps pour le sécher, malgré la gêne que cela lui causait.

Le vampire semblait avoir hérité d'un enfant de 2 ans comme calice… Or ce que sa partie créature avait envie de faire à Draco n'était absolument pas quelque chose qu'on faisait à un enfant de deux ans.

Sur cette pensée malaisante et frustrante pour sa partie vampire, il aida Draco à enfiler son jogging et son tee-shirt (ils étaient beaucoup trop grands comme prévu…) et le raccompagna à son lit.

Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur celui-ci avant et l'odeur du shampoing se mêla à celle de la literie propre quand Draco posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, comme épuisé de l'action qu'il venait de faire.

-Bon, je vais descendre à la cuisine, te préparer un truc à manger, et après je te laisserai dormir.

Draco n'ouvrit même pas les yeux pour signifier à Harry qu'il l'avait entendu, et celui-ci se demanda si le garçon ne s'était tout bonnement pas endormi.

Mais la respiration aléatoire lui prouvait bien que Draco ne dormait pas, il était même très attentif s'il pouvait en jugeait aux poings que le garçon tenait serrés.

Que se passait-il dans cette petite tête ? Si Harry ignorait la réponse, le vampire lui le comprit tout de suite, et avant qu'Harry ne le réalise, il s'était assis sur le lit, et chassa quelques mèches humides du front du Serpentard.

-Je sais que tu redoutes quelque chose, petit serpent, s'entendit murmurer Harry, mais n'aie crainte, n'aies absolument aucune crainte, je n'abuserai pas de toi, je te te toucherai aps, jamais sans ton consentement.

Les paupières semblèrent se contracter, comme en réponse silencieuse aux mots et Harry sût que le vampire avait visé juste. Son calice attendait un viol, parce qu'il était habtiuté, conditionné à ça, à avoir cette utilité.

Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui.

Personne n'avait le droit de briser Draco Malfoy.

Et cette fois-ci ce fût le vampire qui l'incita au calme.

Le calice avait peur, il pouvait la sentir à plein nez !

Harry inspira longuement sans enlever sa main toujours posée sur la joue du garçon qui contracter ses paupières à en avoir mal.

-N'aie pas peur de moi, s'il te plaît, Draco, supplia le Gryffondor, je ne te blesserai pas et je te fais même la promesse que plus personne ne te touchera sans ton consentement, tu comprends ?

Les paupières se décontractèrent légèrement mais une larme silencieuse perla, et finit par glisser sur la joue avant de se perdre des les plis de la main d'Harry qui la retira vivement comme si la goutte l'avait brûlé.

Enfin un semblant de réaction humaine, pensa-t-il avec aigreur, et au vu des événements, rien de choquant à ce qu'il pleure, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter face à cela, et désemparé, surtout que la larme unique fût très vite rejointe par ses sœurs, il prit la fuite et préféra se réfugier dans la cuisine, loin de son calice, des pleurs et de son trauma peut être trop lourd pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 6, il vous a plu ? Promis on va essayer de tenir notre rythme hebdomadaire !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui seront encore là **

**Bisous tout humides, la faute à la canne Icule ! :)**

**Amitiés**

**LessaWatberg et sa très chère coupine Croyance Moreau **

_P.s : allez jeter un oeil à sa fic, Réveillez-moi après l'été, perso je l'adore, bises, L.W_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Auteurs :_****_ Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg_**

**_Titre :_**

**_Notre mort artificielle_**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_****_. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…_**

**_Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre._**

**_Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire._**

* * *

**_Message de LessaWatberg_****_ :_**

**_Bonjour tout le monde_**

**_Voici la suite de notre fic _**

**_Bon, je vous avoue qu'on le poste le cœur un peu triste, moins de reviews malgré un nombre de lecteurs identiques…_**

**_Dommage, ça ne coûte pourtant pas grand-chose. _**

**_Ecrire quelque chose de bien demande du travail, malgré nos vies respectives pas toujours calmes, personnellement ma vie est… un champ de ruine ? Bon je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais écrire pour vous faire plaisir est une vraie échappatoire et avoir votre soutien via les reviews est vraiment essentiel…_**

**_Du coup mes remerciements vont encore plus sincèrement à LoupSpell et brigitte26, votre assiduité à nous lire et commenter me fait réellement chaud au cœur, big up pour vous !_**

**_Voici la suite sans plus de blabla, en espérant vous lire plus nombreux !_**

* * *

**_Message de Croyance Moreau :_**

**_Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre_**

**_Bienvenue à tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint et comme toujours un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de nous laisser une review ! Ca fait super plaisir !_**

**_En espérant que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre_**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**_Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :_**

Enfin un semblant de réaction humaine, pensa-t-il avec aigreur, et au vu des évènements, rien de choquant à ce qu'il pleure, mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter face à cela, et désemparé, surtout que la larme unique fût très vite rejointe par ses sœurs, il prit la fuite et préféra se réfugier dans la cuisine.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'homme qui tombe à pic.**

Que devait-il faire ? Il regarda sa cuisine, soudainement bien trop grande pour lui, et las, passa une main fatiguée sur son visage épuisé.

Faire à manger à son calice, oui, voilà pourquoi Harry se trouvait en cet instant dans sa cuisine, ... pour son calice.

Qui pleurait.

En haut, à l'étage, dans son lit.

Il soupira devant sa lâcheté, le vampire se démenait en lui pour qu'il aille consoler le garçon, et lui, en bon incapable s'était sauvé loin de cette pièce étouffante où résonnaient de trop lourds sanglots.

Debout au milieu de sa cuisine, baguette en main, inconsciemment sortie, l'Auror resta là pendant de longues minutes. Mais le vampire l'aida à se sortir de cet état d'hébétement et ses pas le menèrent devant le frigo d'où il sortit quelques ingrédients mécaniquement.

Ce fût quand il eut le couteau à pain dans les mains qu'Harry revint à lui, il aimait faire les choses à la moldue, notamment la cuisine, et il devait avouer que cela lui demanderait un peu plus de temps qu'en usant de sa baguette qu'il avait jeté presque négligemment sur le buffet, et plus il prendrait de temps à faire à manger, moins vite il devrait retourner en haut, près de son calice, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie, de remonter à la chambre, de s'allonger à ses côtés, le consoler, l'attraper contre lui et le serrer si fort que tout ce qui était brisé en lui se recollerait instantanément, puis le mordre, d'une morsure douce qui ferait couler ce sang galvanisant pour le plus grand bonheur de l'un comme de l'autre.

Epuisés, rassasié de sang et d'amour, ils finiraient par s'endormir dans une ambiance douce et sereine.

-Aïe, s'exclama Harry.

Troublé par ses pensées, il avait par mégarde entaillé le bout de son index en voulant trancher des tomates qui garniraient le sandwich.

Il porta le doigt à ses lèvres, par réflexe humain, mais le goût non plus âcre et ferreux du sang, mais doux et sucré le dégoûta car lui rappela ce qu'il était devenu.

Le vampire, lui, ronronna à son goût et usa de sa salive pour soigner instantanément la peau blessée.

Harry regarda avec une pointe d'émerveillement la plaie se refermer pour luire d'une cicatrice argentée qui disparut tout aussi vite que la salive avait réparé la blessure et secouant sa tête, las de ce qu'était devenue sa vie, retourna à sa préparation.

Tout était prêt, le vampire avait décidément le chic pour mettre les petits plats dans les grands.

Pour personne, Harry n'avait mis autant de soin à préparer une vulgaire collation.

L'assiette assortie à la serviette, les couverts d'argent qu'il n'utilisait que pour les grandes occasions et avait décapsulé une bièraubeurre fraîche, la dernière qu'il avait en réserve, malgré qu'il adorait ce breuvage et l'avait précautionneusement caché de son ami Ronald en vue d'une soirée tranquille post descente chez les anciens Mangemorts.

Non, cette bièraubeurre était maintenant toute destinée à son calice.

Il savait, par des longues années à côtoyer malgré lui le Serpentard que c'était là une boisson dont le calice raffolait aussi. Puisse-t-elle lui donner un peu de baume au cœur dans cette situation plutôt spéciale qu'Harry avait malgré lui créée.

_Comme si Draco allait remarquer quoi que ce soit de tes attentions_, murmura-t-il avec humeur pour son vampire qui, lui, gloussa de plaisir devant le compliment dissimulé.

Il attrapa le plateau par ses anses contenant un sandwich au poulet, tomates, mayonnaise, sa spécialité et un bol de porridge au sirop d'érable ainsi que la fameuse boisson, et le souleva comme un lourd fardeau.

Le repas était prêt, le plateau dressé, et lui n'avait plus qu'à le porter à son calice. Mais Harry craignait que Draco pleure encore quand il arriverait en haut et il savait que tant lui que le vampire le supporterait difficilement, que peut-être celui-ci ne résisterait pas et attraperait le garçon pour le mordre, comme il en rêvait tant…

NON ! Il ne fallait pas, Harry le savait, mordre Draco alors qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce que tous deux étaient devenus l'un pour l'autre s'apparenterait à une forme de viol.

Il s'y refusait, le vampire aussi d'ailleurs, mais pouvait-il lutter à ce point contre ses instincts ? Il ignorait encore trop de choses sur ce qui l'habitait pour répondre avec certitude à cette question.

Et enfin, la réalité rattrapa Harry, il avait peur, non seulement de Draco, de ses traumas et réactions, mais aussi et surtout de lui-même et de ce qu'il risquait de faire à cet ange égaré.

Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, l'esprit plein de questions et d'appréhension auxquelles il tâchait de se soustraire un plateau dans les mains, il remarqua vite l'état de demi-sommeil de Draco.

Les yeux mi-clos, tentant en vain de rester ouverts, la tête tombant doucement sur le coussin sous sa nuque.

Mais surtout des traces de larmes encore trop présentes sur cette peau trop blanche, mais au moins, elles avaient cessé de couler et le garçon semblait maintenant comme épuisé.

Posant délicatement le plateau sur la table de chevet, Harry réajusta la couverture sur lui, et pensa que le goûter pourrait attendre, s'il voulait dormir, cela arrangeait quelque part le Gryffondor.

Comme soulagé de ne pas devoir à faire la conversation, il sentit le vampire s'apaiser, comme si lui aussi se détendait devant l'état apaisé du garçon.

Il soupira savourant le fait d'être enfin un dans son corps et dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il avait transformé Draco et son calice, un feu l'animait qu'il ne contrôlait pas, ne maîtrisait pas, et pour la première fois il ressentit le bien-être d'être en phase avec la créature qui habitait ses pensées et son corps.

En parlant du corps d'ailleurs, les besoins de celui-ci se rappelèrent soudainement à lui, Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, son corps avait secrété trop d'adrénaline, il se sentait fatigué, et avait besoin de se reposer.

Mais Draco dormait dans son lit… il ne pouvait donc décemment pas s'y coucher.

N_on bien sûr que non ! _pensa-t-il trop fort en réponse à un sentiment d'excitation provenant du vampire qui sembla émerger à cette idée.

Le sentant râler mais retourner au sommeil, Harry se dit que lui aussi pourrait bien s'accorder le droit de dormir quelques heures...

Il préféra alors quitter la pièce, le canapé confortable de son salon qu'Hermione avait mis plus de deux heures à choisir semblait être un choix idéal et c'est à pas de loup qu'il songea à sortir de la chambre.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Draco avant de tenter de s'éloigner quand, à nouveau, le blond attrapa sa manche, les yeux légèrement ouverts, toujours aussi lourds de sommeil mais aussi de peur.

Apparemment, il craignait de se retrouver seul.

Harry le regarda doucement, hésitant sur ce que le vampire mourrait d'envie de dire, mais finit par se lancer :

-Hey, tu veux que je reste avec toi, Draco ?

Aucune réponse, mais une tête qui doucement s'animait pour lui répondre que oui.

Alors Harry soupira, le vampire frétilla de joie et l'Auror, résigné, avança son fauteuil jusqu'au bord du lit.

Il étendit ses jambes sur les draps et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil peuplé de prunelles dorées brillant au milieu de bulles de savon couleur océan.

Deux heures passèrent ainsi, dans un calme uniquement interrompu parfois par les légers ronflements émanant des deux garçons dans la pièce, mais trop épuisés pour se réveiller des bruits de l'autre, et ce fut une poigne brutale sur son épaule qui réveilla Harry en sursaut.

Saisissant sa baguette par réflexe, il la pointa sur le haut du bras dont l'extrémité se serrait douloureusement sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de prononcer un informulé que celui-ci fut esquivé et il redressa furibond la tête pour apercevoir l'ennemi qui le touchait.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quant il réalisa l'identité de la personne qui l'avait réveillé.

A ses côtés, la main qui tenait Harry jusqu'ici était maintenant occupée à épousseter des poussières invisibles le long des plis de sa robe, et Harry remonta du regard ce membre, le bras, puis l'épaule jusqu'à tomber sur le visage et son air menaçant de son ancien mais toujours aussi terrible maître de potions qui le regardait de son traditionnel regard noir avant de chuchoter :

-Je vois que le survivant avait encore réussi à faire des bêtises ?

Harry rangea doucement sa baguette et son regard retourna l'espace d'un court instant vers Draco, le vampire voulait s'assurer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas réveillé, mais celui-ci dormait toujours aussi profondément, désespérément accroché à un morceau de drap, la main gauche serrée dessus à en avoir les jointures blanches, et les sourcils toujours froncés.

Décidément rien, même pas le sommeil ne permettait un instant de répit loin de la crainte au garçon traumatisé.

Maintenant craintif à cause de la présence de l'autre homme, Harry retourna doucement son visage vers celui devenu un presqu'ami et analysa lentement ses réactions premières.

Déjà il était encore vivant, super, et son ancien professeur ne lui avait pas jeté de sorts, ça aussi c'était super.

Ce qui l'était un peu moins c'était la soudaine souffrance qui venait marquer les traits, déjà bien usés, de Severus Rogue.

-Par Merlin ..., murmura l'ancien Mangemort.

Il semblait ébahi, stupéfait, sidéré, bref trop de mots pouvaient décrire son état au moment où Rogue venait de retourner son regard sur le lit.

Il observait le visage de son ancien maître de potions se vider de toute couleur sans toutefois parvenir à égaler le teint translucide de Draco.

Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tremblait. Harry pouvait le dire sans hésitation, il n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans cet état. Habituellement sûr de lui, stoïque, fier.

Il laissait entrevoir une certaine humanité, voir fragilité qu'Harry trouva touchante, bien que déconcertante.

\- C'est bien ... lui ? réussit-il à prononcer d'une voix cassée.

Il bégayait, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le corps endormi du jeune homme.

-Oui c'est…, Harry ne savait comment il devait nommer le garçon devant Severus et se résout finalement malgré les protestations qu'il sentait résonner en lui, oui c'est bien Malfoy... je l'ai trouvé pendant ma descente. Il était au QG des Mangemorts, répondit-il avec précaution en surveillant le visage bouleversé de Rogue ignorant pourquoi il fournissait toute cette explication, comme pris en faute.

Il savait que le parrain de Draco l'avait cherché au moment de sa disparition et pendant longtemps, et s'il était à l'époque convaincu de l'innocence de son filleul, l'état dans lequel il venait de le trouver n'allait pas permettre de démentir ses certitudes et tout cela allait à n'en pas douter ne pas arranger son humeur.

L'atmosphère était lourde.

Le vampire le sentait.

Harry lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Merde

Ce juron tournoyait dans sa tête comme s'il ne connaissait plus que ce mot de vocabulaire.

Il n'était pas prêt à se confronter à l'ancien espion, pas maintenant.

Pas à même pas dix heures d'une des pires nuits de sa vie (et pourtant il y en avait eu beaucoup), pas après seulement deux heures de sommeil.

Mais il n'y avait plus le choix. Il allait forcément tôt ou trop tôt découvrir le secret qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu créer.

Rogue s'avança pour s'asseoir au bord du lit où reposait Draco. Et si le vampire tenta d'amorcer un mouvement pour qu'Harry l'empêche de s'approcher, celui-ci ne bougea pas.

Il avait le droit d'approcher son filleul pour lequel il avait remué à l'époque ciel et terre avant de se résigner.

Il tendit la main vers lui lentement, avec précaution comme si un geste trop brusque risquait de briser le mirage du retour de son filleul. Il l'avait cherché pendant si longtemps, et maintenant il était là, devant lui, l'air blessé, horriblement faible, mais vivant.

Un soupir se dégagea de sa poitrine lourde, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant toutes ces années où le blond était introuvable.

Il se pencha pour caresser la joue laiteuse du jeune homme, du bout des doigts comme s'il avait peur de le toucher ou qu'il ne s'évapore tout bonnement sous ses doigts.

Alors doucement il fit se rencontrer la pulpe de ses doigts avec la peau froide et douce de la joue du garçon.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une quelconque relique sacrée extrêmement fragile à la valeur inestimable.

Parce qu'il voyait bien l'état de son filleul et la souffrance dont il avait dû bénéficier d'hommes, comme lui, qui portaient une Marque noire.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire peur si jamais Draco ouvrait soudainement les yeux et le voyait près de lui.

Que devrait-il penser ?

Que son parrain l'avait abandonné ?

Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, après avoir écumé toutes les solutions possibles, abandonner restait la seule option, bien que Severus pensait à lui tous les jours, priant un dieu auquel les sorciers ne croyaient pas, cherchant parfois de nouvelles pistes là où tout le monde lui disait que c'était inutile, usant de son image sévère pour soutirer des informations à ses anciens élèves devenus Aurors.

Mais jamais Severus Rogue n'avait pu en deux ans trouver une piste convenable le menant à son filleul.

Severus avait sur le visage une expression de désarroi que Harry n'aurait jamais pu lui imaginer.

La caresse était aérienne et pleine de douceur, paternelle, pourtant le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et gémit doucement en tentant inconsciemment de s'éloigner du contact.

Rogue enleva sa main, dépité de perturber son sommeil.

Rageant des sévices qu'on avait dû infliger à son filleul.

Si son père n'avait jamais été capable de le protéger, lui avait assumé ce rôle.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco disparaisse.

Soudain, cette nuit-là, la dernière nuit où il avait vu Draco, lui revint en mémoire et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il posa la main sur le bras gauche de son filleul étendu par-dessus les couvertures.

Il remarqua qu'il était couvert de bleus, tout comme son visage d'ailleurs s'il regardait bien.

Crispant les doigts de son autre main à cette vue, il prit cependant sur lui car il avait obsessionnellement besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

Délicatement, avec une lenteur extrême, Severus tourna le bras pour laisser apparaître la face interne du bras.

Lorsqu'il vit la peau blanche exempte de toute marque des Ténèbres, Severus eût un choc désagréable.

Que préférait-il ?

Il savait que Draco refusait de prendre la marque et si on avait demandé l'avis de Severus, c'aurait été la même chose.

Mais il n'était que le parrain de Draco, pas son père.

Le choix ne le lui revenait pas, ni à Draco d'ailleurs, qui semblait avoir payé au prix fort son refus de rejoindre le clan tant chéri par son père des Mangemorts.

Et cet avant-bras gauche heureusement vierge lui confirma ce qu'il craignait depuis sa disparition.

Voilà pourquoi il avait disparu.

Pourquoi Lucius Malfoy l'avait renié.

Pourquoi le monde l'avait englouti.

Par ce qu'il ne portait pas la marque, celle des meurtriers, des violeurs et des bourreaux au nom d'une pureté du sang auquel Severus n'avait jamais vraiment trop cru… une marque que lui-même arborait, incapable de s'en défaire malgré nombre de potions et de sorts utilisés en vain pour la faire effacer.

Et voilà ce que son obstination avait coûté à ce trop jeune homme.

Inconsciemment Severus avait commencé à caresser la surface de l'avant-bras de son filleul comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien vierge de toute trace, comme celle qui salissait son propre corps. Rien, par une seule tâche noire, mis à part les grains de beauté, un près du pli du coude, un sous le poignet, et les bleus… cela sembla heurter Severus soudainement qui involontairement poussa un juron avant de serrer de trop ses doigts sur la peau trop fine comme pour vérifier que ces contusions étaient réelles, comme s'il pouvait simplement les gommer.

Mais dans sa détresse, Severus serra fort, peut-être trop fort, venant faire hoqueter dans son sommeil un Draco trop endormi.

Mais la douleur qu'il venait par mégarde d'infliger à son filleul n'échappa ni à Harry ni au vampire.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de lui, apparemment le vampire n'appréciait pas le traitement que Rogue venait d'infliger à Draco.

Harry toussa pour essayer de dissimuler les grognements gutturaux qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa gorge, gêné de cette manifestation qu'il ne contrôlait pas, mais il préférait reculer encore un peu avant de faire le grand saut et que son professeur comprenne qu'il avait fait de son filleul son calice.

* * *

_**Tâââdââââm !**_

_**Alors qui qui avait prévu l'arrivée de notre cher, très cher Severus ?**_

_**Sincèrement on attend vraiment de lire vos avis en review alors s'il vous plaît, merci de prendre quelques petites minutes pour un petit mot d'encouragement qui nous fera grand bien !**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg et Croyance Moreau !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Auteurs :_****_Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg_**

**_Titre :_**

**_Notre mort artificielle_**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_****_. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…_**

**_Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre._**

**_Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire._**

* * *

**_Message de LessaWatberg_****_:_**

**_Hello chers lecteurs !_**

**_Vous allez bien?_**

**_Voici la suite des aventures de notre cher ami Rémus !_**

**_Mais je ne peux pas commencer sans vous remercier vous tous qui avez bien gentiment laissé une petite review ! Ca nous encourage beaucoup ! _**

**_On pense donc tout spécialement à Kalane, LoupSpell, brigitte26, NonoPourVousServir, SuperSuperbus et __milanoas__ ! :)_**

**_Votre présence nous est si bienfaitrice ! _**

**_Allez, trêve de blabla, place au chapitre_**

**_Amitiés_**

* * *

**_Message de Croyance Moreau :_**

_**Bonjours à tous ! Nous revoilà pour un nouveaux chapitre :) **_

_**merci à Kalane, loupspell, Brigitte26, nonopourvousservir, supersuperbus et milanoas pour vos review :) **_

_**Et bienvenu à tous ceux qui nous ont rejoins en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **_

_**Bisous !**_

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**_Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :_**

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de lui, apparemment le vampire n'appréciait pas le traitement que Rogue venait d'infliger à Draco.

Harry toussa pour essayer de dissimuler les grognements gutturaux qui tentaient de s'échapper de sa gorge, gêné de cette manifestation qu'il ne contrôlait pas, mais il préférait reculer encore un peu avant de faire le grand saut et que son professeur comprenne qu'il avait fait de son filleul son calice.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un calice?**

Rogue s'éloigna du jeune homme endormi quand il comprit que c'était ses gestes qui venaient provoquer la colère de la créature qu'était devenu le Sauveur, bien qu'il ne comprît pas l'attitude défensive de celui-ci.

Trop bouleversé d'avoir enfin retrouvé son filleul qu'il aimait tant, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues.

Severus Rogue se laissait à pleurer, cependant quand il vit que Harry le regarder il essuya ses yeux d'un geste rapide et rageur.

Une seconde plus tard il n'en restait rien, la terreur des cachots avait remis son masque.

Il se tourna vers Harry toujours assis sur son fauteuil le dos droit, en alerte.

-Je crois que vous avez des choses à me dire Monsieur Potter.

Rogue avait parlé d'un ton péremptoire utilisant ce nom qu'il n'avait plus employé depuis Poudlard, et qui ne seyait que trop bien dans cette improbable situation.

Il semblait avoir quelque peu dépassé son état de choc pour afficher maintenant un calme effrayant d'avant-tempête.

Bien qu'il fût soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son filleul, il ne comprenait foutrement rien à la scène qu'il avait trouvé en cherchant foutu Saint Potter dans son appartement, alors qu'il venait renflouer le stock de potions, comme maintenant à son habitude, si l'Auror ne daignait pas lui-même venir les chercher.

-Et si on arrêtait avec ça ? lui répondit Harry, je ne suis plus votre élève et à moins que vous ne l'ayez pas remarqué, nous sommes tous les deux égaux, alors cessez votre petit ton professoral avec moi

_Merci vampire_, pensa avec amusement Harry qui était parfaitement conscient qu'à lui seul, il n'aurait pas eu le cran d'affronter et de parler ainsi à Rogue, qu'importe que leurs rapports se soient améliorés depuis le temps. Il resté toujours aussi… effrayant.

Il vit l'homme se pincer l'arête du nez, sans doute se retenait-il de l'étrangler, mais il reprit contenance et parla :

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Monsieur _Potter_, il semblait s'amuser à surarticuler ce nom qu'il avait tant de fois haï dans sa jeunesse, comptez vous jouer avec mes nerfs ? Sachez que comme vous l'avez signalé, vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard, et je peux si je le veux user contre vous de moyens de pression autre que de vulgaires retenues, ne jouez donc pas avec ma patience ou vous le regretterez

Severus avait sans peine réussi à cacher la peur sourde qui envahissait son estomac, mais le silence de son ancien élève l'agaçait il avait besoin de réponses, le gamin agaçant n'imaginait pas une seule seconde par quelles étapes de l'enfer il était passé et ce que représentait pour lui le retour de Draco.

Harry hésita, tendu, il se revoyait là à onze ans, avec cet impressionnant, menaçant et intimidant professeur qui le regardait de son œil noir, il sentait son souffle lourd, son regard pesant, il voyait ses mains prises de tics nerveux.

Il commença alors à bredouiller malgré lui, craignant de recevoir un doloris entre les deux yeux, tandis que dans sa poitrine, le vampire s'évertuait à tuer Severus Rogue dans un passage à l'acte inconscient terriblement soulageant:

-Je l'ai trouvé, il était dans cette horrible maison, je ne sais pas comment il y est arrivé. Ils, ils étaient quatre et ils l'ont torturé, je pense qu'il était leur prisonnier, ils l'ont ...

Mais alors que les mots allaient franchir sa bouche, il hésita, devait-il parler du viol dont il avait été le témoin ? De ses soupçons quant au fait que Draco était utilisé comme simple objet sexuel ?

« Non définitivement non, ça n'appartient qu'à moi et à Draco ça », cette pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry, le vampire avait parlé, et il lui répondit « Parce que tu crois vraiment que ce genre de choses peut échapper à l'œil de lynx de Rogue ? »

Mais alors que le vampire allait surement rétorquer, Rogue les coupa sans le savoir dans leur pseudo-dialogue de sa voix cassante :

-Harry…, commença-t-il, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez, est ce que vous pourriez s'il vous plaît mettre de l'ordre dans votre tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche ? J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, pouvez-vous l'espace d'un instant comprendre ça ?

Harry ne rétorqua pas, il percevait l'état de stress intense qu'essayait de contenir le sorcier face à lui, et il avait tout intérêt à le mettre dans de meilleures dispositions avant de lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait, sans le vouloir, à son filleul.

Il reprit donc d'un ton calme, réfléchissant à ses mots avant de les laisser franchir sa bouche et parla toujours aussi doucement, les yeux rivés sur le garçon endormi comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'évapore :

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le quartier général de la dernière branche de mangemort encore actif. Je vous en avais parlé, qu'on allait démanteler ce réseau. Bref, en montant dans l'une des pièces à l'étage, je l'ai trouvé, il était en train de se faire torturer par un Mangemort que j'ai aussitôt maîtriser.

Le regard de plomb de Severus lui fit comprendre d'aller à l'essentiel et de se passer des détails pour le moment, superflus, il s'éclaircit donc la gorge avant d'aller au but :

-Je pense qu'il était leur prisonnier. Ils l'ont torturé... Il était presque mort quand je l'ai trouvé, je l'ai réanimé du mieux que j'ai pu et je l'ai amené là pour pouvoir soigner ses blessures.

Quand l'autre découvrirait-il que ce n'était pas que strictement la vérité ?

Trop tôt, certainement, mais il sentait bien que les mots qu'il avait prononcés réjouissait son vampire, trop heureux de garder son petit calice rien que pour lui.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Rogue était retourné examiner Draco dès qu'il entendit le mot « torturé ».

Il avait pris son poignet fin entre ses doigts pour sentir son pouls et posa ensuite une main sur son front avant d'articuler d'une voix défaite :

-Il est blessé, fiévreux, et en état de dénutrition.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un sort de diagnostic pour le savoir. La fine pellicule de fièvre qu'il voyait sur son front et ses joues était typique.

Et soudainement, une brusque colère monta chez le maître de potions :

-Et je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison à ce que mon filleul se trouve dans votre lit entre vos mains et votre incompétence au lieu d'être à l'hôpital entouré de médecins qui contrairement à vous savent ce qu'il faut faire ?

Le sorcier finit sa phrase en criant, des yeux lançant des éclairs et Harry fut heureux de voir sa baguette un peu loin de lui, sur la commode près de la porte.

Mais le ton employé par l'homme, ainsi que ces mots poussèrent le vampire à agir et poussa Harry à l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer à lui pour murmurer d'un ton mauvais :

-Je ne peux pas l'amener à l'hôpital ! Est-ce que Severus Rogue est assez ignorant des choses pour penser que Sainte-Mangouste accepterait de le soigner ? Sans le traîner à moitié-mort sans pitié jusqu'à Azkaban pour le jeter aux détraqueur ? Avez-vous oublié que tout le monde le recherche ? Qu'il est considéré comme le plus grand Mangemort encore en fuite ? Qu'on lui met sur le dos des morts, des blessés ? Et que même si j'ignore ce qu'il faut faire de lui, au moins il est encore vivant à l'heure où l'on parle ?

Harry grogna sa phrase en se collant à l'homme, il aurait voulu hurler sur Rogue mais il se refusait à réveiller Draco, enfin le vampire s'y refusait, lui était actuellement largué, passif dans tout ce que sa vie lui faisait vivre.

Pourtant ça ne rata pas.

L'agitation grandissante dans la pièce avait fini par réveiller le garçon, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de réponse de Severus dont les yeux semblaient hurler de rage mais aussi de résignation, voire de tristesse si Harry ne l'en pensait pas capable.

Le vampire sentit l'éveil de son calice avant même que Harry ne dirige les yeux vers lui.

Ce fut d'abord un léger bruit de froissement de draps, puis de légers mouvements de tête, un inaudible gémissement, pour enfin voir ses paupières s'entrouvrirent légèrement sur ses prunelles dorées.

Rogue suivit le regard de l'auror qui s'était figé pour contempler le blond sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur son ancien professeur.

Il le regardait comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse sur terre, et cela intriguait l'ancien espion. Tout sonnait faux ou du moins anormal chez Harry.

Que diable se trafiquait-il entre ces deux-là ? Il ignorait encore qu'il allait avoir sa réponse bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait mais que celle-ci ne lui plairait pas du tout, du tout.

-Draco ! Comment tu te sens ?

Coupant l'herbe sous le pied à un vampire grognant, le sorcier s'était précipité près de la tête du lit pour étudier son filleul, s'arrachant de la poigne féroce qui le retenait encore sans même le remarquer,

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Harry parla espérant détourner l'attention de Rogue du bruit qui animait sa poitrine et des yeux trop or de son filleul :

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit alerte. Depuis que je l'ai trouvé il ne parle presque pas, en fait je crois qu'il ne sait pas où il est ou même qui je suis...

Le maître des potions hocha doucement la tête aux mots de son ancien élève mais continua à appeler doucement son filleul :

-Draco ? Tu m'entends ? Draco ?

Rien.

Il ne semblait même pas le voir.

L'esprit de Rogue tournait à toute vitesse, il avait été torturé, peut-être était-ce la raison de son état ? Ou une potion de confusion peut-être ...

Trop de probabilités étaient encore possibles.

Il commença à examiner le jeune garçon lorsqu'enfin il vit et comprit.

Les yeux du jeune homme aurait dû être gris, gris comme tous ceux des Malfoy, gris comme la pierre usée par la houle d'un océan déchaîné.

Cette couleur caractéristique aurait dû habiter ces yeux, et pourtant ...quelque chose avait changé.

Ils étaient différents, ils étaient...dorés, incroyablement dorés, comme si on avait coulé de l'or en fusion à l'intérieur de ces prunelles autrefois gris polaire. Pourquoi Draco arborait-il des pupilles de cette couleur typique qui rendait immédiatement reconnaissable un calice ? Pourquoi la créature qui habitait Potter depuis deux ans agissait à travers lui avec autant de facilité alors qu'elle ne s'était jusqu'ici jamais vraiment éveillée ? Pourquoi Potter était-il soudain si protecteur envers ce garçon qu'il avait jadis si détesté ? Pourquoi le protégeait-il ?

Tant de questions d'autres encore, mais la réponse, Severus l'avait déjà.

Harry Potter avait fait de son filleul Draco Malfoy son calice !

Au moment même où Harry avait vu les yeux de Draco s'ouvrir et le regard de Rogue rencontrer ses iris d'or il sût qu'il ne passerait pas à travers l'œil du cyclone. La tempête allait éclater et tout ce qu'il espérait désormais était que la rage du parrain soit assez violente pour qu'il le tue de façon nette et sans bavure. C'était quelque peu pathétique, mais la mort semblait un bien doux dessein face à la colère de l'ancien Mangemort.

Interdit et avec une lenteur tout bonnement terrifiante le maître des potions se tourna vers l'auror. L'envie de le saisir au cou, de le secouer comme un prunier était vivace, mais il tenait bon, non il voulait d'abord des réponses, il aurait tout le temps d'ensuite torturé et achevé le Survivant qui ne l'était plus pour très longtemps.

Il avait détaché ses mains et son regard du visage de son filleul avec une infinie délicatesse, et jugeait maintenant Saint Foutu Potter tassé dans un coin de la pièce, ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur et il se fichait bien d'entendre des râles gutturaux émaner de la poitrine de l'Auror :

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Il avait feulé cette phrase et elle n'aurait pas était plus effrayante s'il l'avait hurlé.

-Je ...je voulais le sauver, il avait arrêté de respirer, de vivre, son cœur ne battait plus…, je, je suis désolé, vraiment …

Le vampire poussait Harry à s'indigner contre cette haine palpable qu'il ne pouvait que percevoir, mais le Survivant s'entendait s'excuser comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Severus d'être en colère pour quelque chose qui le révoltait lui-même.

Il avait juste eu ce fol espoir de garder son secret un petit peu plus longtemps pour lui-même comme si cela aurait pu réellement arranger les choses.

-Alors vous l'avez transformé en calice, bon sang, Potter, ne pouvez-vous rien faire de réfléchi une seule petite seconde dans votre existence avant d'agir ?

Là il avait hurlé, mais plus que ses cris, c'est l'horreur qu'il pouvait lire au fond des yeux noir du sorcier qui frappa Harry.

\- Tuer à dix-sept ans n'est effectivement pas réfléchi quand on pense, je vous l'accorde professeur, même si c'est pour sauver le monde sorcier et moldu, dit l'auror avec humeur sans vraiment réaliser qu'il venait vraiment de prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

Rogue s'arrêta interdit.

Il avait délaissé Draco, lui tournant le dos et maintenant le garçon les regardait depuis le lit sans bouger, c'est à peine s'il clignait des yeux.

Il avait l'air très petit, perdu au milieu des draps. À nouveau il semblait complètement absent.

Severus inspira doucement en regardant le Survivant en face de lui, ses mots avaient été durs, et il était compliqué pour lui maintenant qu'il avait entendu la réponse de son ancien élève de ne pas s'en vouloir.

Il savait parfaitement qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre du « meurtre » de Lord Voldemort qu'il avait dû commettre pour sauver l'humanité toute entière alors qu'il était à peine sorti de l'enfance.

Mais il n'en parlait jamais, le métier d'Auror l'ayant beaucoup aidé à avancer, ou du moins à essayer. Et malgré les encouragements de ses deux meilleurs amis, maintenant mariés à en parler, il éludait toujours ce sujet de conversation, préférant vivre dans un déni total.

Les mots de son ancien professeur venaient de raviver une blessure peut-être pas tout à fait bien cicatrisée, et il n'avait pas été très juste avec lui.

Cela calma l'homme qui inspira doucement comme pour évacuer toute colère de son organisme.

Peut-être que Severus devait accepter d'entendre ses explications vis-à-vis de la transformation avant de se remettre en colère.

C'est pourquoi après un long soupir, il reprit la parole, d'un ton contrit :

-Je suis désolé, Harry, l'emploi du prénom fit relever la tête d'un Harry encore fulminant quelques millièmes de second avant, je n'aurais pas dû vous dire cela, que s'est-il passé ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas de votre gré que vous êtes allé mordre Draco ?

Harry le jaugea un moment, étonné de ses rapides, et sincères, excuses. Mais le vampire s'en fichait bien lui de tout ça et préféra regarder vers le jeune homme allongé.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un long instant ceux éteints de Draco.

Le vampire en lui poussa un gémissement.

De la tristesse ? Est-ce que le vampire était triste de voir son compagnon si apathique ?

Certainement, car lui-même pour qui Draco n'était qu'un « ennemi », il avait beaucoup de plus à accepter son état et son vécu, alors il comprenait facilement la réaction du vampire dont Draco était maintenant le compagnon…

Severus voyait bien l'attitude de l'ancien Gryffondor et pour le sortir de son silence tenta une autre approche, plus douce.

-Harry, tuer Voldemort n'était pas un acte irréfléchi, vous avez fait beaucoup, pour tout le monde, et ce sacrifice de votre innocence était obligatoire pour que nous ayons tous un avenir… pardonnez ma virulence, j'ai été secoué en voyant mon filleul, et le savoir soudainement calice m'a encore plus perturbé.

La voix de Rogue le ramena à la réalité. Harry détacha ses yeux du visage inexpressif de Malfoy pour revenir sur celui pâle et triste de Rogue.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas l'emmener à l'hôpital c'est ça ?

-Draco est mon compagnon, personne ne posera les mains sur lui.

La voix était dure, grave et posée d'une manière que Severus ne connaissait pas à son ancien élève.

Il avait affaire au vampire.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, si vous désirez nous encourager, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser une review, ça nous sera très motivant ! **_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg et Croyance Moreau !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auteurs :**__** Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg**_

_**Titre :**_

_**Notre mort artificielle**_

_**Résumé :**_

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice_**_**. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…**_

_**Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre.**_

_**Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

**Message de LessaWatberg**** :**

_**Bonjour tout le monde**_

_**J'espère que vous survivez à la canicule (pour ceux qui nous lisent depuis la France) et que sinon vous allez tous bien ! **_

**Des immenses remerciements à nos followers et revieweurs : **

**Milanoas, SuperSuperbus, Rome7 ****, brigitte26, Lena-Reyna Malefoy, LoupSpell. **

**Vous lire est un vrai, vrai, vrai plaisir et soutien ! **

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais je compte bien remédier à cela d'ici ce soir, veuillez me pardonner !**

**J'ai remarqué que nous avons perdu de fidèles revieweurs, sniff alors, si jamais vous passez par-là, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit (ou grand) mot, croyez-moi ça nous fera bien plaisir.**

**Surtout qu'il est difficile de se prendre au jeu de l'écriture, de le faire à quatre mains et deux cerveaux, et de se savoir lues par un tas de gens :)**

**Alors votre avis nous est capital ! Alors au plaisir chers amis lecteurs et surtout prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

**Message de Croyance Moreau :**

_**Salut !**_

_**Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! **_

_**Est-ce que vous aussi vous mourrez de chaud ? Il fait tellement chaud, à chaque fois que je sors de chez moi j'ai l'impression que la canicule me tabasse par ce que j'ai insulté sa mère.**_

_**Sinon à nouveau merci pour vos reviews elles font super plaisir à lire et nous encouragent vraiment à nous investir dans cette fiction . Bref vous êtes au top !**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !**_

_**Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !**_

* * *

_**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :**_

-Draco est mon compagnon, personne ne posera les mains sur lui.

La voix était dure, grave et posée d'une manière que Severus ne connaissait pas à son ancien élève.

Il avait affaire au vampire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quand le vampire s'en mêle.**

Penchant légèrement la tête en unique signe de son étonnement, Severus parla d'un ton lent :

-Vous préférez donc le laissez mourir de ses blessures ?

-Il n'a besoin de personne d'autre que de moi.

La voix était gutturale, rauque, Severus n'avait plus aucun doute, qu'importe où était passé Monsieur Potter, ce n'était décidément pas à lui qu'il avait affaire.

Ce fut avec son haussement de sourcil caractéristique avec lequel il terrifiait tout le vivier d'élèves Poudlardiens qu'il demanda :

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit une seule seconde que son état nécessitait des soins ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas, alors Severus décida de le provoquer, histoire d'aider son élève qui devait désespérément lutter dans sa tête contre l'influence de la créature. Il savait de source sûre que lorsque le vampire prenait malgré son hôte possession de lui, l'humain cherchait à reprendre contact avec la réalité comme un noyé cherche l'oxygène.

\- Vous ne voulez pas être séparé de votre précieuse réserve de sang, c'est simplement ça qu'il faut en conclure ?

-Il n'est pas ma réserve de sang. Il est mon compagnon.

La voix était sourde, animale, tranchante, comme vexée de l'accusation qu'on lui portait.

Mais quelque part dans ces trémolos puissants de voix d'homme, se cachaient des intonations familières, c'était toujours la voix de Harry mais elle semblait comme ...particulièrement déformée, provoquant des désagréables frissons sur la peau du potionniste qui se félicita de ne toujours porter que des vêtements longs, son trouble serait ainsi aisé à cacher, pour ne pas laisser la domination de la discussion à la créature face à lui.

-Drôle de vie de couple, vous avez conscience que pour l'instant, il ne sait même pas qui vous êtes? rétorqua Rogue en soutenant le regard du brun qui avait viré au rouge sombre, un demi-sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

Un nouveau grognement cette fois plus profond s'éleva de la gorge du vampire.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que grogner contre moi me fait peur ? Severus commençait à s'impatienter et claquant dans ses mains parla d'une seule traite, enfin, Monsieur Potter vous voulez bien vous contrôler, reprenez-vous et laissez-moi dialoguer avec vous, plutôt qu'avec cette créature, vous êtes capable de peu mais au moins de ça, reprenez-vous je vous prie, ça devient inconvenant !

La remarque sèche et claquante réveilla le jeune auror dans un battement de paupières, Severus ne le quittait pas des yeux, observant avec une fascination certaine le ballet de couleur qui se jouait dans ces iris qui reprenaient peu à peu leur couleur typique qu'il avait aimé tant dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je…

Harry se sentit effrayé, comme s'il émergeait d'un cauchemar dont il ignorait le contenu et ne sût que bredouiller en s'affalant dans le fauteuil derrière lui, inconscient de s'être levé de son propre-chef, dans une posture cherchant définitivement à intimider. C'est ce qui le frappa lorsqu'il émergea, et le mit mal à l'aise, son attitude défensive face à Severus Rogue n'était pas normale, et quelque chose, il ignorait quoi, venait de se jouer à son insu.

Jamais encore le vampire n'avait pris le contrôle sur lui. D'habitude il dormait paisiblement au fond de lui, à peine distinguable de sa personnalité, s'éveillant seulement pour manger ou quand l'auror était appelé sur le terrain et que l'adrénaline l'encourageait à faire démonstration de ses capacités surhumaines, ce qui, il l'avouait facilement à Ron ou à Severus l'arrangeait bien souvent.

-Je…, tenta-t-il à nouveau, je suis désolé, Severus, cette situation me dépasse, je suis si désolé, il vous a parlé n'est-ce-pas ?

Rogue apprécia d'entendre à nouveau cette voix de jeune homme à peine mâture, tout juste entré dans le monde adulte et hocha doucement la tête avant de sourire presqu'avec indulgence et de répondre :

-C'est normal Harry. Tout va bien, j'ai simplement voulu vous secouer pour ne pas le laisser complètement empiéter sur vous. La création du lien a complètement réveillé votre part vampirique. Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines vous devriez être apte à vous contrôlez correctement.

Harry avait pâli à ces mots, soudainement bien peu confiant en lui-même et en ses capacités d'adaptation :

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Est-ce que Draco risque quelque chose à cause de moi ? A cause de… _lui_ ?

-On verra ça en temps voulu, ne vous en faites pas, vous semblez arriver malgré tout à gérer la situation, le fait est que je ne vois pas trace de morsure immédiate, le vampire a donc dû savoir se contenir, donc preuve en est que non, vous n'allez pas être un danger, ni lui, ni vous pour Draco, répondit Rogue avec une douceur que l'Auror ne lui connaissait pas.

Mais cela ne sembla pas contenter le vampire qui ne cessait de grogner mécontent dans la poitrine d'un jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large depuis l'arrivée de son ancien professeur, comme s'il était à nouveau le malhabile et petit élève de Gryffondor contre l'omnipotence professorale.

Le vampire lui semblait mécontent d'avoir été remis à sa place et comptait bien le faire savoir.

Avec un rictus légèrement moqueur qui n'était pas pour son ancien élève, le potionniste reprit la parole :

-Vous n'êtes doté d'un calice que depuis quelques heures, Potter, reprenez-vous, vous laissez cette créature vous dominer, vous êtes plus fort que ça ! Je sais que vous en êtes capable, alors faites le taire, Harry.

Les mots semblèrent faire son effet, la poitrine s'apaisa au prix d'une effort surhumain pour Harry qui avait appris à communiquer avec sa part sombre et tentait intérieurement de l'amadouer, de l'apaiser pour qu'il cesse de chercher querelle à son professeur.

Les yeux continuèrent de briller d'un éclat significatif, le vampire habitait le garçon, mais les iris restèrent d'une teinte proche de l'émeraude, preuve que Potter venait de réussir à nouveau à repousser le vampire.

-Harry, je demandais à votre partie vampire, pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'amener Draco à Sainte-Mangouste ? Il aurait pu être soigné correctement…

Harry repoussa l'assaut du vampire qui poussait en lui à répondre et reprit la parole de son propre chef en levant subitement le regard, la voix empreinte de sanglots qu'il ne maîtrisait pas :

-Je ne pouvais pas l'amener à l'hôpital dans cet état ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si ça s'était su ? Si on s'apercevait qu'il est mon..., que le Sauveur du monde sorcier a transformé celui qui est considéré comme le plus grand mangemort en fuite en son calice ?

Quelque part dans une partie du corps située en haut à gauche de sa poitrine, Severus ressentit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour le fils de Lily : de la pitié...

L'enfant semblait désespéré…

Si le vampire était un être incroyablement fort et dur moralement, Potter était lui beaucoup trop sentimental… et Severus s'en voulut l'espace d'un instant de la colère qu'il avait manifestée.

Harry gémit, cachant son visage entre ses mains, comme incapable de supporter le regard lourd de l'homme debout face à lui :

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

-Une grosse erreur. répondit-il de sa voix traînante mais un brin moqueuse, preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, et d'avoir caché Draco, et de l'avoir transformé.

Sous ce cœur de pierre, des sentiments jaillissaient et Severus était plus préoccupé pour le sort de ces deux-là qu'autre chose maintenant.

Harry releva la tête pour jeter un œil vexé sur le sorcier.

-Ça c'était évident, mais vous en avez l'habitude, n'est-ce-pas ?… soupira-t-il d'un ton pour la première fois de leur entrevue plus léger, mais non pour en revenir à nos hippogriffes, c'était pour le protéger que je ne l'ai pas amené à Sainte Mangouste, vous croyez qu'ils ne l'auraient pas immédiatement menotté et amené à Azkaban ? Ils n'attendent que ça, de le coincer et de le condamner sans procès. Malefoy serait mort sans moi et si j'avais agi autrement, il serait en train de se faire bouffer par les détraqueurs à l'heure où l'on parle !

La voix était mi-humaine, mi-vampire, Severus percevait des accents rauques qui prouvaient bien que les deux parties étaient en symbiose : ils voulaient tous deux la protection du garçon.

Severus pinça les lèvres, Harry avait raison, mais entendre le vampire parler avait été particulièrement impressionnant. C'est pourtant lui-même qui s'était occupé du garçon lorsqu'il avait été transformé en créature de la nuit, mais le vampire n'avait jamais manifesté sa présence ainsi.

Le lien vampire-calice devait être particulièrement fort. Et maintenant, il allait devoir aider non seulement son filleul, mais aussi un Survivant quelque peu chamboulé par ce qu'il avait fait.

Il réalisa soudain tout ce que cela signifiait, notamment les liens qui devaient exister entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor alors même qu'ils ne devaient pas en avoir tous deux conscience… ou peut-être que si vu la haine qu'ils cherchaient tant à afficher entre eux au vu et sur de toute l'école.

-C'est noble de votre part de penser à lui ainsi, Harry, commença-t-il en reportant son attention sur Draco, et le chemin pour le faire accepter par la société et le réinsérer va être long et difficile, mais il va falloir que les gens sachent… un jour, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes après en voyant le regard du Gryffondor s'assombrir.

Il se retourna vers Draco qui, enfoui parmi les draps, les observait dans un silence tranquille.

-Draco, tout va bien ? tenta à nouveau Rogue.

Le garçon releva la tête et son regard d'or rencontra celui de son parrain.

Rien ne se produisit pas même le plus petit sursaut de conscience. Draco posa ses yeux vides sur Severus et ce fut tout.

Harry soupira en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. Sa petite sieste ne l'avait pas du tout reposé et il avait en réalité l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlever son uniforme d'Auror, pas le temps, pas l'idée, mais il commençait à se sentir engoncé là-dedans.

\- Severus, Harry l'interpella tandis que son professeur était penché sur Draco, j'étais tellement pris par tout ça que ça m'était sorti de la tête ...

Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de désigner sa tenue en tirant le col de sa chemise qui semblait soudainement chercher à l'étouffer.

La pièce était plutôt fraîche, Harry l'avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle soit toujours à dix-sept degrés (le sort lui venait de Mme Weasley). Le soleil ne traversait que pudiquement les rideaux de voiles blancs en laissant la torpeur de l'été à l'extérieur. Mais Harry avait chaud, trop chaud.

-Severus, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez rester avec Malfoy le temps que je me change ?

-Bien sûr ...Severus sembla hésiter un moment, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais finalement ne dit rien et se rassit plus confortablement à la place sur le lit près de son filleul.

Harry se leva et tourna le dos au lit pour sortir de sa commode un jogging gris chiné et un tee-shirt blanc (il n'avait jamais eu de goût très fantaisiste pour ses vêtements au grand damne d'Hermione qui cherchait toutes les occasions pour l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse).

Comme s'il hésitait, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Rogue avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, et le vit caresser de la paume de sa main les cheveux du blond.

La scène avait quelque chose de terriblement doux et intime qu'Harry n'osa pas troubler, enfouissant au plus profond de lui de lourds grognements mécontents venant du vampire insatisfait qu'on pose la main sur _son_ compagnon.

-Vous m'appelez s'il y a quoi que ce soit ok ? prévint toutefois le brun, qui, il devait se l'avouer n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Draco seul, bizarrement et alors qu'il faisait une confiance quasi absolue à Rogue.

Le sorcier hocha la tête sans quitter du regard son filleul.

Harry hésita encore quelques secondes puis finalement entra dans la salle de bain.

La pièce baignait dans une douce ambiance ombragée. Sur le sol, roulée en boule, traînait encore la serviette avec laquelle il avait essuyé Draco. Le sol était encore humide et Harry vit, accrochés au rebord de la baignoire, les derniers vestiges de mousse nacrée que l'eau n'avait pas réussi à déloger.

Il ne referma pas totalement la porte, le vampire lui interdit par un violent trémolo assourdissant alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, et il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre lui pour un fait aussi minime.

Il s'abrita donc pudiquement derrière la porte entrouverte pour enlever son uniforme couvert de poussière et de sang et de revêtir, plus confortable, son jogging.

Un gémissement lui parvint alors de la chambre.

Il se figea, tendant l'oreille, prêt à utiliser ses réflexes de vampire pour atterrir dans la chambre quand il entendit Rogue parler :

-Calme toi, Draco tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Un nouveau gémissement, plus aiguë lui répondit et le vampire bondit, ne laissant même pas à Harry le temps d'enfiler son tee-shirt qui alla s'échouer sur le sol humide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? gronda le brun qui fût près du lit en à peine deux grosses enjambées là où il lui en fallait au moins huit en temps normal.

Rogue tourna sur lui deux yeux ahuris :

-Je ne fais rien du tout !

Draco s'était relevé sur ses oreillers, il avait passé une de ses jambes par-dessus le drap de coton blanc et son visage suintait de crainte, tandis que Rogue essayait avec peine de le retenir dans le lit.

Le vampire avait accouru, et bousculait maintenant le maître de potions pour s'accroupir près du corps tiède de son calice :

-Tout va bien ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais instantanément son corps se détendit. Il laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur son oreiller.

Assuré que le calme était revenu dans l'esprit de son compagnon, la créature se redressa et jaugea du regard l'homme vêtu de noir

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? questionna de sa voix rauque le vampire.

Sa voix, dangereuse, vibrait de colère et ses yeux étaient redevenus d'un rouge sombre presque terrifiant.

-Il s'est affolé quand vous avez quitté la pièce, expliqua Severus d'un ton ferme, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt à se justifier auprès du vampire de son attitude avec son filleul.

Mais le ton était aussi amer.

Le sorcier se tenait maintenant en arrière les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il ressentait, de façon totalement puérile il en était conscient, une pointe désagréable de jalousie.

Alors que Draco ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence il s'était mis à paniquer dès que l'auror avait quitté la pièce.

Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irrité.

Il regarda le vampire, torse nu, dévorer son filleul de son regard protecteur et se sentit comme un étranger. Il eut honte de ses pensées égoïstes. Draco n'était pas dans son état normal. Il était blessé et hébété et il devait le soigner.

Le vampire, lui, ronronna soudain de plaisir. Ravi que son calice le réclame.

-Potter ?

-Hum ?

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers son ancien professeur en battant des paupières. Ses yeux avaient presque repris leur couleur habituelle.

-Est-ce que vous lui avez lancé un sort de diagnostic ?

-Non, il a paniqué quand il a vu ma baguette, répondit Harry, les fréquentes ingérences du vampire le troublaient, mais il le sentait maintenant léger, comme rempli de papillons dans le ventre.

Rogue essuya d'un geste fatigué son visage avant de demander :

-Vous pensez qu'il avalerait une potion ?

-Oui je lui en ai déjà données, il les a avalées plutôt gentiment.

Draco les observait docilement, étranger à ce ballet de sons étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-Ok, alors vous allez lui donner une potion de sommeil et quand il sera endormi je pourrai lui lancer un sort de diagnostic. S'il panique à la vue d'une baguette, même si je tente de lancer le sort, il sera angoissé, mieux vaut qu'il reste…. ainsi.

Cela fit mal à Severus de le dire mais la passivité de Draco allait malgré tout être un atout pour eux et leurs soins.

Le brun hocha la tête et Rogue partit sans rien demander chercher la potion. Il savait depuis longtemps où l'auror les rangeait et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se servait seul.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, il se dit quand d'autres circonstances, il en aurait apprécié le silence tranquille.

Il observa Draco et Harry

Ils ressemblaient à un jeune couple surpris au réveil dans leurs pyjamas. Se regardant avec douceur.

-Vous voulez bien lui donner ? dit-il à Harry en lui tendant la potion, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il la boive si c'est moi qui lui donne.

Encore une fois la jalousie planta un ongle sournois dans son cœur. Harry acquiesça et une fiole changea de main.

\- Draco ? Tu veux bien boire ?

Harry lui présenta la potion et le blond ne fit rien d'autre qu'ouvrir la bouche, comme une poupée désarticulée à qui il suffisait de commander pour qu'elle agisse.

-Ça ne va pas prendre longtemps, dit Rogue en se rapprochant du lit, il posa sa main sur le bras de Harry pour l'inciter à se lever.

Il disait vrai, rapidement Draco se mit à battre des paupières. Il bâillât longuement, puis ses yeux se fermèrent en laissant sa tête rouler sur son oreiller.

-C'est parti, dit Severus en sortant sa baguette.

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? On vous l'a dit, les choses avancent, on les veut réalistes, cohérentes, donc non, ce n'est pas demain que Draco et Harry seront un couple tout gnon tout beau... d'ailleurs le seront-ils un jour ? **_

_**Allez, petit défi, le ou la troisième personne qui review, en connecté, a le droit à un mot défi, que je m'engage à placer dans le prochain chapitre. Oh pitié, ne soyez pas cruel :p (Indiquez le moi directement dans votre review :) )**_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg - Croyance Moreau, pour vous servir, évidemment ! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Auteurs : Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg**_

_**Titre :**_

_**Notre mort artificielle**_

_**Résumé :**_

_**Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…**_

_**Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre.**_

_**Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.**_

* * *

_**Message de LessaWatberg :**_

Bonjour à tous, toutes

Pardon du retard

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons à l'écrire !

Les choses avancent doucement dans ce chapitre, mais c'est normal !

Je remercie tous les revieweurs, c'est grâce à vous qu'on garde la foi pour cette fic ! :)

**Morganevermeiren, ****Diri-chan, NonoPourVousServir, Guest , Lena-Reyna Malefoy, SuperSuperbus , Rome7, LoupSpell, brigitte26**

On vous aime ! :)

On attend impatiemment de vous lire, on est maintenant sur 3 fics à la fois avec Croyance, plus la vie, qui sait jouer des sales coups, alors on compte sur votre soutien et votre fidélité malgré le temps entre deux chapitres, on ne vous oublie pas !

Amitiés

LessaWatberg

* * *

**Message de Croyance Moreau :**

Salut !

Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, vous pensiez que ça n'arriverait plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien si nous sommes de retour !

Plus sérieusement désolée pour cette longue attente, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

_**Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :**_

Il disait vrai, rapidement Draco se mit à battre des paupières. Il bâillât longuement, puis ses yeux se fermèrent en laissant sa tête rouler sur son oreiller.

-C'est parti, dit Severus en sortant sa baguette.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Harry sentait le vampire redoubler de vigilance, observant avec attention les moindres gestes du sorcier prêt à réagir si quelque chose venait à lui déplaire.

Il trouva la sensation étrange mais pas tout à fait désagréable, encore bouleversé du lien qu'il avait créé malgré lui. Le vampire et lui devaient maintenant apprendre à cohabiter, en égaux, ce qui lui échappait encore un peu, et le faisait frissonner d'appréhension pour la suite, tout en regardant les gestes adroits et hypnotiques de son ancien professeur.

Tandis qu'il voyait Severus se préparait aux soins qui allaient venir, organisant les potions, préparant serviettes et pansements, il se laissa aller sans s'en rendre compte à ses pensées.

Tout ceci lui était tombé dessus, oui c'était le mot, il était passé d'une situation terriblement banale, quoique dangereuse (mais cela faisait partie de son métier), à une situation inextricable, complexe, qui le liait sur tous les niveaux à quelqu'un.

Enfin non, à Draco Malfoy.

Un calice…, protection, alimentation, _sexe_, Harry grimaça sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tout le liait maintenant à cet ange blond, et si les dires d'Hermione étaient vrais, un calice ne naît qu'en une seule condition… Mais il n'était pas prêt à nommer cette condition, cela le dépassait, lui et tout ce en quoi il croyait jusqu'ici.

Evidemment, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en les connaissances d'Hermione, mais en fait…

En fait…

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Mais pour avoir un calice…

Hermione avait dit…

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, ses yeux vides fixés inconsciemment sur le manège de l'ancien mangemort.

Il avait peut-être cru l'être plus jeune, amoureux… de Cho, puis de Ginny.

Mais tout avait été toujours trop fade, il n'avait jamais vraiment été impliqué, investi de cette urgence qu'il sentait battre désormais en lui, comme si un souffle nouveau était venu heurter son corps pour lui donner une raison de battre.

Non, avec ces jeunes filles rien de tout cela… mais maintenant, qu'en était-il ?

L'amour pouvait-il vous foudroyer aussi rapidement que le plus cruel des orages ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et il n'était pas homosexuel… mais était-ce vraiment ça l'important ?

Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Malefoy, rien de positif en tout cas.

N'est-ce-pas ?

Les sentiments que lui transmettaient le vampire étaient mille fois plus forts que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu éprouver.

Il se sentait submergé, enseveli par ces vagues d'adoration qu'envoyait cette présence au fond de lui. Ce calice était sien. Il l'avait choisi et jamais personne ne lui prendrait. Ce n'était pas une possibilité, simplement une certitude, aussi solide que deux et deux font quatre.

Cet homme lui appartenait, non pas comme une chose qu'on achèterait, non, car malgré ce que les sorciers, pauvres ignorants et méprisants de ce lien, pensaient, l'union d'un calice et de son vampire était quelque chose de beau, de respectable, alors oui Drago appartenait au vampire, comme un bien précieux, qu'on adorerait, protégerait, défendrait.

Et même s'il ne l'avait pas choisi, il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient liés et que le vampire ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour prendre soin et protéger cet ange blond endormi dans son lit.

Rogue avait vu du coin de l'œil les yeux de son ancien élève s'illuminer d'un éclat écarlate, bref mais intense, et il entendit un long soupir presque satisfait quitter sa poitrine alors que son regard à nouveau émeraude ne le quittait pas.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il savait que ce qui devait se passer dans la tête du fils de Lily ne devait pas être beau à voir, entre égarement et terreur. La situation n'était enviable d'aucun côté, et pour une fois, il eut envie de se laisser aller à ressentir cette douce compassion qu'il n'arrivait jamais à exprimer, qu'il ne voulait éprouver, pour personne, sauf pour Draco, sauf qu'il s'accorder le droit cette fois de la partager maintenant aussi pour Harry Potter.

Cet élève qu'il avait tellement détesté, parce qu'il représentait celui qu'il détestait, James Potter, parce qu'il représentait celle qu'il aimait, Lily Evans, mais qu'il n'était en fait que lui, Harry Potter, un garçon trop gentil qui avait dû accomplir à un âge trop jeune des responsabilités trop lourdes… et il le réalisait maintenant.

Etouffant un soupir, il fit doucement signe à Harry de s'écarter de Draco, et sortit sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il la dirigea contre la tempe de celui-ci, un grognement menaçant le prévint de ne rien faire qui puisse blesser le Serpentard et il y répondit avec un sourire triste.

Non, il ne voulait pas blesser Draco, bien au contraire et il savait qu'Harry en était conscient, que le grognement émanait d'un vampire tout nouvellement lié, donc méfiant, particulièrement parano, cela aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances, le faire rire.

Quoique non, on ne se moque pas d'un vampire, à moins d'être suicidaire.

Renforçant sa concentration, omettant qu'il pouvait se faire vider de son sang en quelques longues secondes à peine par celui qui, il y a peu été encore son élève, Severus agita le poignet, prononça le sort et attendit sans respirer que celui-ci agisse.

L'atmosphère se fit soudainement lourde dans la pièce, Harry savait que bientôt son professeur saurait tout, mais saurait surtout qu'il lui avait caché les atrocités que son filleul avait subies.

L'un comme pour l'autre, pour diverses raisons, retinrent leur souffle, le regard fixés sur une troisième personne endormie, inconsciente de leur trouble.

Lorsqu'un début de parchemin naquit au bout de la baguette du professeur, celui-ci l'attrapa et se créa au fur et à mesure que Severus semblait comme l'extraire du morceau de bois.

Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il existait, ce parchemin long, abîmé, un simple bout de papier qui contenait toutes les horreurs que Draco avait vécu et qui marquaient son corps. Un morceau presque risible de papier qui portait le poids du secret, qui allait bientôt exploser.

Harry le savait, l'échéance approchait, et il déglutit, s'en voulant maintenant de ne pas avoir avoué plus tôt les sévices sexuels dont avait été victime Draco, s'il n'était pas mort jusque-là, il le serait tout bientôt, il le savait…

Severus le tuerait très certainement et à petit feu.

Sauf que je suis un vampire, pensa-t-il avec humeur, même la mort ne pouvait rien face à Harry Potter. L'aigreur qui vint emplir son estomac lui donna de sombres pensées tandis que Severus dépliait avec un soin et une lenteur tout particulière le papier enchanté.

La voix du maître de potions emplit soudainement la pièce, d'un ton lent et lourd de sentiments qu'il cherchait à refouler mais qui sortaient car débordants.

-Alors, le parchemin nous indique que Draco souffre d'une légère fièvre, il a aussi deux côtes cassées, une vertèbre déplacée dans le dos, une foulure du poignet. Deux blessures infectées notamment au ventre, une blessure au crâne qui va demandait des soins importants et il est dans un état de dénutrition avancé, en gros pour atteindre un poids normal, il lui manque seize kilos, et il est empoisonné par une dose importante de potion de confusion qui est dans son sang, lut d'une seule traite le professeur comme si cela pouvait venir limiter la quantité de maltraitances écrites sur le parchemin, ancrées dans le corps de son filleul.

Il avait détourné le regard du le parchemin pour regarder Harry qui soupirait fort et longtemps, comme déjà fatigué d'avance des soins qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en œuvre.

Drago dormait, c'était déjà ça, Harry était certain qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de voir les yeux de son calice remplis de peur alors qu'ils le toucheraient, d'entendre ses cris ou gémissement de douleur.

Il dormait et quand il se réveillerait il ne souffrira plus, ou beaucoup moins. Le vampire était lui aussi soulagé et cela faisait du bien à Harry, cette symbiose si rare depuis qu'un ange blond dormait dans son lit.

-Au moins son état n'est pas seulement psychologique, annonça Rogue avec un brin de soulagement en oubliant de continuer à lire le parchemin qui pendait dans sa main, qu'Harry regardait avec angoisse, sûr que les violences sexuelles devaient être inscrites dessus, il en parierait sa baguette !

-C'est une bonne chose ? demanda-t-il avec une voix qu'il tâchait de garder dégagée.

-Il est plus facile d'évacuer une potion que de l'aider à sortir de son mutisme si la cause est psychologique Potter.

Severus avait parlé de son ton professoral, comme s'il parlait des effets d'une potion.

Dans le ciel, le soleil déclinait doucement, projetant des ombres sur la chambre, Harry était assis sur le lit attendant nerveusement que le sorcier reprenne le parchemin et que dans cette chambre, l'orage éclate, au moins il aurait le vampire pour intervenir…

Quelque peu dépassé par tous les évènements, Severus prit un instant pour observer Harry qui paraissait au moins aussi épuisé que lui.

Il voyait bien que depuis que le parchemin était apparu, celui-ci paraissait particulièrement anxieux, mais maintenant qu'il avait tout énoncé, Potter semblait encore hypnotisé par ce bout de papier et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Doucement il fit jouer le papier entre ses doigts avant de remonter le parchemin à hauteur de sa vue comme pour en vérifier parmi toutes les informations présentes dessus celles qui pourraient ainsi justifier l'état de son ancien élève.

C'est là qui le remarqua, quelques mots, écrits plus petits sur le parchemin, en bas de tous les précédents traumatismes physiques.

Le meilleur pour la fin.

Il n'eût même pas le courage de lire à voix haute. Mais les mots inscrits heurtèrent son esprit violemment et s'il ne savait pas se contenir ses jambes en auraient tremblées.

En effet, la suite du parchemin faisait mention de plusieurs blessures plus ou moins sérieuses, toutes situées dans la région anale et génitale.

Choqué, il tourna son regard vers l'auror mais aucun mot ne parvient à franchir sa gorge.

Blessures dans la région anale, génitale.

Le parchemin y mettait les formes mais cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

On avait violé son filleul.

Rogue releva les yeux de son parchemin pour fixer le garçon endormi avec angoisse.

Qui ?

Voilà bien la seule question qui lui tournait en tête, qui avait bien pu oser violer et abuser de son filleul, le seul être au monde pour lequel il avait eu un peu d'affection ? Qui avait pu oser le salir ainsi ? Des envies de meurtre s'emparèrent de lui. Des envies de protection aussi.

En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ses émotions se mélangeaient en lui, cruelles et brûlantes essayant de sortir absolument pour ne pas le consumer de l'intérieur.

-Severus ? Severus !

Harry savait que son professeur savait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et s'inquiétait.

Rogue tourna le visage doucement vers lui, dans sa main, le parchemin ne faisait pas le fier, froissé, déchiré, la main du professeur ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Son visage avait dû le trahir, il se demanda s'il avait pâli car son ancien élève le regardait avec une angoisse marquée :

-Severus, ça va ?

La voix de Harry suintait de peur, dans d'autres circonstances son ton apeuré, haut perché aurait pu être risible.

-Ils ont violé Draco... annonça Rogue d'une voix blanche et absente, peinant à croire les mots qu'il prononçait.

Comment allait réagir le vampire à cette annonce ? Le déchiquèterait-il ? Entrerait-il dans une fureur sans nom ? Sans doute… Alors muée par l'appréhension, Severus observa le jeune homme face à lui et le vit détourner le regard pour à nouveau contempler Malfoy.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Il sentait le vampire frémir en lui, à la fois de colère devant ce fait, et d'appréhension devant la réaction de l'homme en noir.

-Ces monstre l'ont ..., répéta atone le professeur, pensant que la non-réaction du vampire pouvait être dû au fait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu.

Sinon, pourquoi Harry et le vampire ne réagissaient pas ?

Severus, lui, en aurait frappé les murs. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il ressentait...de la rage pure, il allait s'en servir pour tuer chacun des hommes qui avait fait ça à son filleul ! Et il était certain qu'il pourrait compter sur le soutien de vampire.

Il chercha les yeux de son ancien élève espérant trouver dans son regard une haine partagée.

Mais rien, les yeux de l'auror restaient baissés, comme coupables. Pourquoi l'Auror apparaissait ainsi coupable ? Rien à part cela, pas d'étonnement, pas de rage, juste, une culpabilité terriblement stupéfiante…

Cette réaction fit émerger une pointe de doute chez l'ancien Mangemort, se pouvait-il que Potter ait été au courant ?

Cela lui revint soudainement en tête, il avait bien semblé bredouillant lorsqu'il a raconté les conditions dans lesquelles il avait retrouvé le garçon.

-Vous le saviez ?

Le ton était trop lent, trop bas, trop articulé, et il pût entendre Harry déglutir.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

Venant confirmer ses terribles doutes

La rage se retourna alors contre celui-ci et Rogue s'en prit à lui :

-Vous le saviez ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez….

Mais il fut brutalement coupé par le vampire qui poussa Harry à réagir :

-Et comment j'aurais pu vous le dire ? Comment aurais-je dû vous annoncer que j'ai découvert Draco sous un vieux Mangemort à moitié saoul, en train d'abuser de lui alors qu'il était inconscient ? Allez, Professeur, dites-le-moi ? Y avait-il une bonne façon de vous avouer ça alors que vous sembliez déjà bien assez bouleversé de l'avoir retrouvé ? s'écria Harry en se levant brutalement.

Dans sa voix triste, des accents chauds trahissaient la présence d'un vampire aux aguets.

Rogue ne dit rien.

Il se contentait de le regarder fixement, ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une minuscule ligne tant ses mâchoires était contractées. Harry avait raison, et il avait était particulièrement choqué de s'entendre nommer professeur, alors que le garçon l'appelait par son prénom depuis longtemps maintenant…

Mais c'était au-delà de ses forces. Un homme, ou plus probablement des hommes avait touché son filleul, le garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils, Severus était en ébullition, sa rage tourbillonnait en lui, il avait une envie irrépressible de fracasser quelque chose, de détruire quelque chose. Et Potter savait ce malheur bien avant lui, il l'avait trouvé, alors que Draco se faisait violer. Son imagination tourna à mille allures, des images, des sons, des sensations s'imposèrent à lui. Rogue connaissait ce type d'abus infligé comme moyen de torture, de pression. Et Harry, lui, avait tout vu.

Il tourna sur lui des yeux furieux.

Harry soutint son regard, malgré sa peur qui lui collait aux tripes, le vampire, lui, ne le craignait pas et pour lui montrer, grogna.

Cette petite démonstration de force fonctionna car après un long échange visuel lourd de tension, l'ancien mangemort céda.

Rogue essaya de se concentrer, il inspira et expira doucement. C'était vrai, après tout ce n'était pas l'auror qui s'en était pris à son filleul au contraire, c'était même grâce à lui si maintenant il était en sécurité dans ce lit, sa colère ne se retournait pas contre la bonne personne.

-Merde ! laissa échapper Severus.

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Harry à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Il avait besoin de s'assoir, sans savoir à quel moment il s'était levé…

L'auror laissa la tension redescendre un peu, Severus semblait à nouveau raisonnable et il insufflait à son vampire de se détendre lui aussi, le danger était à priori passé.

Il vit le sorcier passer ses mains sur son visage. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait il faisait vraiment son âge

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous criez dessus, sembla comme s'excuser l'homme d'un ton fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas grave. répondit Harry, néanmoins il sentit le vampire rester sur ses gardes.

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte ?

La voix de son professeur contenait des sanglots qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir à maîtriser,

-Comment ont-ils osé, Draco…

Il le regarda un long moment, le regard triste et Harry se dit qu'il faisait vraiment pathétique en cet instant, mais comment se moquer de lui ? Alors qu'il était lui-même dans le même état depuis qu'il avait découvert celui qui était maintenant son calice.

-Severus, je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché, j'ai du mal à digérer ça moi-même, j'ai cru interrompre un moment… intime, consenti quand on a fait la descente, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il s'agissait de Draco au début, ce n'est que quand j'ai maîtrisé le mangemort que je l'ai vu…

Severus semblait boire ses paroles, ne le quittait pas des yeux pendant ses explications. Il n'en voulait pas, plus, au garçon, il imaginait maintenant combien cela avait eu être difficile pour lui.

-Ça va, Harry, je suis bouleversé, déboussolé. Et pardonnez-ma colère… je retrouve Draco, chez vous, c'est un calice, j'arrive à encaisser, mais savoir qu'il a vécu ça, c'est trop pour moi, Draco, vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi. Ce garçon ne méritait définitivement pas tout ça.

Harry ne répondit rien. Severus avait raison, il avait beau avoir eu toutes les raisons de le détester à l'école, il ne souhaitait ce sort à personne.

Le sorcier se releva en grimaçant :

-Bon, on aura le temps de revenir sur tout ça plus tard, ne tardons pas, Harry, Il faut soigner ses blessures, et expulser toute la potion de confusion qu'il a dans le sang. Ça va prendre un moment... et ça va lui faire mal, les côtes surtout…Je soigne rapidement son poignet et on s'attaque ensuite à ça. J'aurais besoin de vous pour le tenir. Vous êtes capable de m'aider ? demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage.

Harry hocha la tête, il espérait que le vampire n'allait pas considérer les soins comme une attaque contre son calice. Il craignait une réaction violente s'il voyait Draco souffrir, conscient que le lien entre eux était encore trop récent et fragile pour obtenir une réaction plutôt disproportionnée de son vampire.

Les premiers gestes se passèrent tout en douceur. Harry n'eut pas à intervenir et Draco ne se réveilla même pas, mais Severus finit par reprendre la parole :

-Maintenant on passe à la partie moins marrante. Il releva ses manches comme pour se préparer à la tâche ardue qui les attendait : les côtes cassées de Draco.

Il observa encore le visage pâle et fermé de son filleul et posa sur sa joue une caresse d'excuse pour se donner du courage :

-Je vais m'occuper de ça au moyen d'un sort, mais il risque de souffrir réellement et de se débattre dans son sommeil, vous le tenez, et Harry, quoi qu'il se passe, ne le lâchez pas, il a besoin de vous.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, il soupçonnait Severus que les derniers mots ne lui soient pas vraiment adressés, mais plutôt à sa partie vampire et espérait que cela suffirait à celui-ci pour rester en retrait pendant le temps des soins.

Harry se plaça assis contre la tête de lit, derrière le blond. Il tira avec toute la précaution dont il était capable son dos contre son torse et l'encercla fermement, il sentait son cœur battre entre ses bras comme celui d'un oisillon, c'était chaud, vivant ... et sa gorge était si près ...si alléchante, la veine marquait les battements de cœur, invisibles normalement, mais pour le vampire… il pouvait presque deviner le goût terriblement addictif de …

-Harry ! HARRY !

Rogue venait de crier, il fixait son ancien élève, les yeux atterrés, avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Harry ?

Ce qu'il faisait ? Comment ?

Harry réalisa soudain que le vampire avait pris possession de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur le cou de son calice.


	11. Chapter 11

Auteurs : Croyance Moreau/ LessaWatberg

Titre :

**Notre mort artificielle**

_Résumé :_

_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…_

_Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre._

Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

**Message de LessaWatberg :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite de Notre Mort Artificielle, petit chapitre de transition, si on avance bien, j'ai bon espoir de vous poster dans moins d'une semaine la suite :)

Merci à tous nos lecteurs, fidèles reviewers comme nouveaux.

Votre soutien est une force extraordinaire, alors merci d'être là, merci de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait chaud au cœur et ça encourage, surtout quand écrire est ce qui nous maintient parfois debout

J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un petit chapitre vraiment, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas, j'ai préféré coupé ici, au risque d'une plus grande frustration à couper ailleurs!

Au plaisir de vous lire, enjoy !

Lessa pour vous servir !

* * *

**Message de Croyance Moreau :**

Salut !

Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :) un grand merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de nous laisser un petit message ça fait vraiment plaisir !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira .

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**_Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :_**

Rogue venait de crier, il fixait son ancien élève, les yeux atterrés, avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Harry ?

Ce qu'il faisait ? Comment ?

Harry réalisa soudain que le vampire avait pris possession de lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur le cou de son calice.

**Chapitre 11**

Tout se passa en un instant.

Harry revint brutalement à lui, et se vit, penché sur Draco toujours inconscient, sentant avec une facilité déconcertante le sang chaud affluer dans sa carotide, au rythme des battements de cœur incertains du calice, et soudain se répugna.

Il avait chaud, emporté par un camaïeu d'émotions trop intenses pour lui, passant de la protection, à l'amour, en passant par la sensualité et l'excitation. Un ensemble de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de ressentir pour Draco Malfoy.

_N'est-ce-pas ?_

Il n'avait pas besoin de passer sa langue sur ses canines pour les sentir plus longues, plus acérées que d'habitude, elles perçaient déjà la fine peau de sa lèvre du bas, appuyant doucement dessus, dans un appel à la morsure.

A cause de cette fichue position, le vampire s'était à nouveau emparé de lui, perturbé par cette proximité soudaine et ce contact avec son calice, et il avait agi, presque mordu celui qu'il avait désigné comme sien.

Terriblement dangereux pour Harry, terriblement plaisant pour son vampire.

Et si Severus n'avait pas crié, le vampire aurait gagné et mordu le jeune garçon, s'abreuvant de son sang comme du meilleur des repas, faisant fi de son état simplement pour se satisfaire et unir d'autant plus ce lien encore instable qu'il avait créé entre eux.

Ignorant les ronronnements du vampire appréciant de sentir la peau chaude de son calice sous ses lèvres, Harry s'en éloigna comme s'il s'était brûlé et s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant vainement de reprendre contenance avant de bafouiller nerveusement :

\- Je…, pardon…, je suis désolé… ! Ce n'était pas moi ! Ça a été plus fort que moi, je…

\- Harry, calmez-vous ! le réprimanda Rogue d'une voix froide et claquante, j'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas vous. Mais là Draco n'est pas en état, le vampire devrait comprendre que son calice a avant tout besoin de son sang, et que lui peut largement s'en passer.

Le regard de l'homme en noir était lourd sur lui, et malgré lui, les yeux de l'Auror, se baissèrent de honte, venant obliger Severus à revoir son ton avant de continuer :

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez le tenir ou est-ce trop dur pour vous ?

La question ne semblait pas énervée ou avoir était posée pour se moquer ou le rabaisser.

Rogue comprenait combien la situation devait être compliquée pour Harry et il voulait savoir sincèrement s'il se sentait capable de résister. Il regrettait de s'énerver chaque fois, mais ce naturel lui revenait et il devait prendre sur lui pour parler de façon courtoise ou compréhensive.

Il devait tenir sa colère contre le vampire pressé, et conserver son calme pour un Auror perdu.

Un instant de flottement pendant lequel Harry semblait négocier avec lui-même.

Severus lui laissa ce temps nécessaire, sans rien dire sans même le regarder.

Et après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il entend un simple souffle :

\- Non ça va aller. Je vais le tenir.

Harry avait réussi à peine à empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il ne voulait pas que Severus puisse même l'espace d'un instant penser qu'il soit un danger pour Draco. Même s'il devait bien l'avouer, lui-même en était persuadé. Il était sous le choc. Jamais encore le vampire n'avait autant pris de place, d'envergure, les dents ne s'allongeaient jamais, son esprit ne partait pas si loin, la tentation n'existait pas, mais là..., là ..., si Rogue n'avait pas était là.

Le vampire en lui objecta furieusement ...oui s'il n'avait pas été là tout aurait était parfait.

Et la poitrine du jeune homme grogna férocement à nouveau.

Mais Harry la réfréna, faisant comprendre d'un regard à Severus que cette fois-ci, il serait prêt, qu'il ne mordrait pas Malfoy.

D'ailleurs à froid, passé l'excitation du vampire, cette idée le dégoutait maintenant, particulièrement.

Severus soupira, espéra, mais ne montra rien. Se contentant de dire :

\- Bien Harry, alors j'y vais, à trois.

L'auror le sortit de ses pensées pour raffermir sa prise sur le corps maigre de Malfoy. Il entoura de ses mains qu'il fit fermes les poignets trop maigres. Calant ses cuisses contre les épaules de Malfoy.

Et tâcha d'oublier la position quelque peu équivoque que cela leur donnait. Il le savait, si son pire ennemi d'école était lui-même et conscient, il le tuerait sur place.

Mais ce n'était plus Malfoy, enfin si, mais plus vraiment lui-même. Le garçon fier et imbu de lui-même n'aurait jamais laissé personne ne soumettre, comme Harry l'avait vu soumis.

Drogué, abusé, une poupée de chiffon, il en regrettait presque le personnage antipathique de Poudlard quand il voyait ce qu'il était devenu.

Mais la voix de son ancien professeur retentit à nouveau et Harry ressortit de ses pensées, raffermissant sa prise sur son pauvre calice.

\- Un, deux, trois ...

Et Severus tendit sa baguette d'une main tremblante mais habile et joua de sa langue pour articuler ce sort qu'il ne pensait jamais à avoir à jeter sur Draco…

Mais lui était plus stoïque que l'enfant de Lily et il savait mettre ses émotions de côté, au moins pour le moment, la rage et la haine se déverseront plus tard, au même titre que la tristesse, entraînant pourquoi pas quelques larmes.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait soigner Draco, il fallait faire cesser cette douleur qu'il n'avait que trop supportée.

Harry sentit, au moment où le sort argenté frappait Draco, les côtes de celui-ci se replacer et grimaça.

Car cela fit un bruit horrible, le bruit d'une vieille machine vivante qui se remet en marche après des années d'arrêt dans une suite de craquement violents et sonores, stridents parfois, sinistres toujours.

Le vampire hoqueta de douleur, de tristesse. Et le silence de la chambre se laissait envahir dans la pièce par les bruits détestables qui permettaient au garçon de guérir.

Harry vit l'abdomen du blond se tordre et se soulever alors que sur sa poitrine, trop proche de son cœur, une pointe apparut, menaçant de déchirer sa peau. Elle l'étira, encore et toujours, faisant arrêter de respirer l'Auror, angoissé, mais finalement se replaça, craqua, et soudain, les bruits se firent plus gargouillant et visqueux, chauds ... vivants.

Alors que la poigne d'Harry était encore ferme, Malfoy hurla soudain, ses paupières s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, et ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite sous le coup de la souffrance, il cherchait à se soustraire à cette violente douleur, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Une dernière souffrance, un dernier cri, il fallait en passer par là... Après l'orage vient le temps de la reconstruction. On en était là. Malfoy guérissait, à grands coups de détresse hurlée.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Severus qui tenait les mollets de son filleul, inconscient du regard d'Harry sur lui, concentré sur sa pénible tâche, essayant un maximum de mettre ses sentiments de côté, alors qu'ils menaçaient de le submerger à tout instant.

Harry sentait ses poils se dresser sur ses avant-bras alors qu'un frisson d'horreur glaçait son dos. Mais si Severus tenait alors lui aussi ne devait pas flancher, lui aussi devait tenir, pour Malfoy, pour son calice.

En lui, le vampire gémissait de colère et de douleur.

Il voulait tuer l'homme en noir qui torturait son calice mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que c'était pour le soigner, car il sentait cette incroyable confiance que son hôte mettait en lui. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance, il torturait son calice. Une rage s'empara doucement de lui, mais Harry l'exhortait au calme. Alors le vampire s'apaisait, prenait sur lui, au prix d'une immense dépense énergétique, au prix d'une immense fatigue dont son corps souffrirait. Dont Harry souffrirait.

\- Tenez-le bien ! lui cria Rogue, passant difficilement par-dessus les cris de détresse de Draco, mais Harry ne pouvait pas le tenir plus fermement.

Draco essayait de se contorsionner pour se soustraire à sa prise. Severus lui tenait les jambes, difficilement lui aussi.

Et d'un coup, le calme revint. Toutes les horloges du monde s'arrêtèrent, au moment où il expira lourdement, les cordes vocales cassées d'avoir hurlé, et dans un dernier regard pour Harry au-dessus de lui, il retomba de tout son poids sur le matelas comme une poupée de chiffons.

Ses côtes étaient réparées.

Il s'était évanoui encore.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry qui n'aurait su encore comment se tenir avec lui. Au grand soulagement de Severus qui ne voulait que le repos de son filleul. Au grand regret du vampire qui ne voulait que voir vivre son calice.

Harry et Severus se regardèrent aussi pâles l'un que l'autre. La respiration laborieuse.

Rogue passa une main sur son visage, pour lui aussi ça avait était horrible.

Il reprit difficilement la parole :

\- Ça va Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce avant de continuer, Je…On va le laisser se reposer un peu, ensuite je lui donnerai la potion pour évacuer la potion de confusion de son organisme.

Il tremblait.

L'Auror se dit que de mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans cet état. La carapace insensible se fracturait, et c'était pathétique à voir.

Harry hocha gravement la tête, il avait l'impression qu'il était incapable de parler.

Il sentait son vampire incertain. Et il n'était guère mieux. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge et passant une main lasse sur son visage, il voulait toutefois faire l'effort de répondre à Severus.

\- Ça va aller, affirma finalement Harry en posant sur les joues moites de Draco une main compatissante.

Alors dans un silence quasi religieux, Severus s'essuya le front déjà trop ridé et reprit ses soins, aidé par un Harry/vampire plus que désireux de se rendre utile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure que penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, le blond vomissait bien plus que ce que devait contenir son estomac.

Harry le soutenait, caressant doucement ses cheveux, assis contre le mur, l'aidant dans cette mauvaise passe. Il s'était réveillé, avait couru aux W.C et depuis, ne les avait plus quittés.

C'était quelques minutes après que Rogue lui ait donné un élixir pour expulser de son organisme la potion de confusion qu'il y avait détecté pendant ses analyses et qui expliquait, en grande partie, son état apathique.

Le sorcier avait prévenu Harry :

-Ça va lui provoquer de violentes crampes d'estomac et il va vomir, conséquence normale dans ce sevrage, il a été intoxiqué depuis longtemps maintenant alors je sens qu'il n'a pas fini d'en baver, mais si tout se passe bien d'ici deux ou trois heures il n'y aura plus aucune trace de potion dans son sang et on pourra avoir un aperçu de son réel état psychique.

-Vous pensez qu'il va ensuite revenir à lui ? demanda avec espoir Harry qui sentait le vampire papillonner dans son estomac

-Il faut espérer, oui, je ne garantis pas qu'il ne sera pas traumatisé, mais au moins ça lui permettra d'être cohérent et de se sortir de cet état de coma. Mais, Harry, je répète, à nouveau cela risque d'être violent, tenez bien votre vampire.

Severus avait dit cela sans aucune once de méchanceté, simplement de l'inquiétude.

Puis, après que Harry ait acquiescé en silence à ces mots et qu'il l'eut aidé à faire boire la potion à son filleul, Rogue s'était levé :

-On va encore bien s'amuser, dit-il dans une grimace sarcastique et inquiète.

Et il n'avait pas menti.

Quand Draco s'était réveillé, il avait murmuré un tas de paroles échevelées avant de demander d'une voix anxieuse et rauque les toilettes. Harry l'y avait conduit et depuis, quand le garçon ne vomissait pas, il délirait.

La tête penchée dans la cuvette, il parlait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et ce qu'il disait glaçait le sang, avant d'être encore emporté par une violente nausée, et le cercle recommençait.

Il pleurait parfois, suppliait beaucoup, vomissait toujours, et ne semblait voir ni Harry ni Severus, encore moins leurs mines verdâtres face à ses paroles, décousues mais réelles, paroles qui parlaient de sa détention. De ses tortures. De ses viols.

Il avait même une fois empoigné Harry et l'avait supplié d'en finir, de le baiser et de le tuer.

-Je n'en peux plus, avait-il dit, s'il vous plaît, libérez-moi, je n'en peux plus !

Harry avait regardé, perdu, Severus, à quelques pas de lui. Celui-ci avait simplement secoué la tête, l'air de dire « je m'y attendais ».

Rogue n'avait pas accompagné Draco dans la salle de bain, elle était trop étroite et même si cela lui brisé le cœur et laissé dans sa bouche un goût amer il savait que à l'heure actuelle Harry faisait plus de bien à Draco que lui.

Alors il écoutait, depuis la porte, où il s'était appuyé, impuissant, son filleul vomir ses tripes et confier ses traumas.

Tous les autres soins avaient été fait. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. C'était peut-être le pire, cette impossible passivité.

Dans la salle de bain, Harry n'en menait pas large.

Draco avait les yeux vagues, la nausée semblait l'avoir quitté, il serrait maintenant, malgré la tiédeur de la pièce, un plaid qu'Harry avait placé sur ses épaules, il s'était recroquevillé contre la baignoire ses mains crispées contre son estomac douloureux.

-J'ai mal, geignait-il de temps en temps, les yeux fermés, l'air hagard.

Et le vampire en Harry geignait aussi.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Son murmure avait résonné dans la petite pièce. Cela faisait au moins six fois qu'il répétait cela.

Au début Harry avait répondu avec patience, expliquant comment Draco s'était retrouvé dans cet appartement. Mais maintenant il ne disait rien, ou juste : « tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Parce que le blond ne l'entendait pas, il était perdu dans son monde d'ombres et de douleurs.

\- S'il vous plaît.

Il pleurait maintenant, son nez débordant, qu'il essuyait presque distraitement.

\- Je n'en peux plus, je veux mourir.

Il réouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux, horrifiés, de Harry qui n'attendait pas ces paroles :

\- Tuez-moi.

Cela sonnait comme un ordre.

Même si le brun avait pu bloquer le vampire, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Seul lui saurait quoi répondre à ces terribles mots, ces mots désespérés.

Le vampire émergea, prit le contrôle et s'approcha doucement, soufflant : « Chut » du bout des lèvres.

Et bientôt, il emprisonna Draco entre ses bras.

S'il s'écoutait, il l'aurait mordu, juste pour lui apporter ce réconfort inconscient qui aurait été bénéfique à tous les deux, mais Draco était trop faible, le vampire l'avait compris. Alors il se contenta de le serrer contre lui, d'apporter du réconfort à ce jeune homme en peine, à son calice que tant d'hommes avaient fait souffrir.

Le blond se débattit, il continua de pleurer et Harry sentait ses pleurs imbiber son tee-shirt :

\- Laissez-moi.

\- Jamais je ne laisserai. Tu es mien.

Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait parlé, la voix du vampire était basse, profonde et sans appel.

Severus écoutait, presque subjugué les mots que disait le vampire. Il n'avait pas à intervenir, il n'y avait que de la douceur dans ce moment, dans ce premier moment, d'intimité que partageaient Harry et Draco, même s'ils n'en étaient pas conscients.

Alors il s'éclipsa, conscient que cette scène ne devait appartenir qu'à eux.

* * *

**Et voilàààà**

**Premier contact... rude n'est-ce-pas? Et encore c'est que le début haha ! **

**Nous attendions avec impatience vos avis, et vous souhaitons un bon week-end : )**

**Amitiés**

**Croyance et LessaWatberg !**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Auteurs : _****_LessaWatberg/ _****_Croyance Moreau (en pause)_**

**_Titre :_**

**_Notre mort artificielle_**

**_Résumé :_**

**_Draco Malfoy ou l'art de passer d'esclave à calice. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Venez donc découvrir son histoire…_**

**_Se passe deux ans après la dernière guerre._**

**_Cette fic est une fic à quatre mains, deux cerveaux. Liant nos talents respectifs, notre grain de folie, notre envie de vous faire plaisir on vous a mis au point une fic qui j'espère vous plaira à lire autant qu'on a de plaisir à l'écrire._**

* * *

**_Message de LessaWatberg :_**

**Bonjour à tous, toutes**

**Voilà la suite de Notre Mort Artificielle**

**Je m'amuse à travailler le côté vampire d'Harry et j'espère que cela vous plaira**

**Croyance sera toujours là pour me donner son avis sur NMA mais des obligations personnelles l'obligent à mettre l'écriture en pause.**

**Seule aux commandes j'ai plus que jamais besoin de votre soutien et de vos avis que je serai heureuse de lire ! **

**Amitiés**

**LessaWatberg**

* * *

**_Petit disclaimer habituel : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais sont l'oeuvre de notre Déesse J.K.R. On ne touche aucune rémunération ou quelconque bénéfice que ce soit pour cette fic, juste le plaisir de vous faire plaisir !_**

**_Warning : scènes de viol et violence, dans cette fic ! Que les âmes sensibles ou les mineurs passent leur chemin, je vous rappelle que cette fic est de rating M et ce n'est pas pour rien !_**

* * *

**_Derniers mots du précédent chapitre :_**

_\- Jamais je ne laisserai. Tu es mien._

_Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait parlé, la voix du vampire était basse, profonde et sans appel._

_Severus écoutait, presque subjugué les mots que disait le vampire. Il n'avait pas à intervenir, il n'y avait que de la douceur dans ce moment, dans ce premier moment, d'intimité que partageaient Harry et Draco, même s'ils n'en étaient pas conscients._

_Alors il s'éclipsa, conscient que cette scène ne devait appartenir qu'à eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le brun rougit, jamais il n'aurait osé dire des choses aussi embarrassantes et ce connard de vampire faisait sortir ces mots de sa bouche avec une facilité agaçante.

Le blond avait arrêté de se débattre aussitôt qu'il avait entendu l'homme parler. Et son visage se durcit aussi rapidement.

\- Votre ? s'exclama d'une voix rauque, Je sais que je suis votre, vous m'avez tellement baisé ! Espèce de pourriture… ragea-t-il à voix basse.

Et avant qu'Harry ou sa créature n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il reprit la parole :

\- Dès que je pourrai, je me tuerai, murmura Draco d'une voix terriblement résignée

\- Quoi ?

Sous le choc, le vampire ne sentit pas Harry reprendre le contrôle pour repousser le blond à bout de bras dans le but de le dévisager.

Venait-il vraiment de dire qu'il allait se tuer ?

Un instant de flottement passa pendant lequel un camaïeu d'émotions fit vriller l'esprit d'Harry.

Il eut d'abord envie de le gifler, de le faire revenir à lui, il eut aussi l'envie terrible pour lui de prendre ce garçon contre lui, de le serrer jusqu'à recoller tous les morceaux éparpillés de son corps, de sa souffrance, il voulut aussi lui faire mille promesses, toutes plus belles et franches les unes que les autres, mais dans tout cela, il ne sût faire qu'une seule chose : saisir le menton de Draco pour l'obliger à le confronter du regard, et là il se retrouva face à un échec car le jeune calice s'était évanoui.

L'auror soupira bruyamment en observant le visage endormi de Draco, et c'est avec une certaine douceur qu'il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux de devant ses yeux et récupéra le gant humide qu'il avait laissé sur le lavabo pour le passer sur le visage de Malfoy. Et tout en faisant cela, il se laissa aller à réfléchir.

_Tu ne te tueras pas Malfoy,_ pensa-t-il, _pas alors que je suis en train de tout faire pour te faire vivre. Par contre j'en connais un paquet qui risquent la mort, maintenant que je sais ce qu'ils ont osé te faire._

Il sentait le vampire essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et gronda pour lui-même :

\- Ça va, tu vois bien que je m'en occupe correctement de ton calice !

Le vampire produit une espèce de son ressemblant vaguement à un ronronnement satisfait et le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

Il ne savait pas contre qui cette colère était dirigée, il savait juste qu'il n'en pouvait plus, et que cette suspicion continuelle du vampire à son égard commençait à lui peser.

Il souleva Malfoy avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait, le calant contre son épaule.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est léger_, pensa-t-il, et il sentit le vampire s'accorder avec lui sur ce point.

Dans la chambre, Rogue l'attendait. Il s'était assis sur le fauteuil mais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir il s'était levé d'un bond :

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'est évanoui. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Il fit un geste flou à Rogue qui comprit malgré tout et attrapa la couverture qui glissait de ses bras.

Harry installa le blond sur le lit et Severus posa avec amour le plaid sur son corps.

Il regarda son professeur en ayant l'impression qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris dix ans.

\- On va le laisser dormir, commença Rogue, sa voix trahissait son état de fatigue nerveuse, il en a besoin après tout ça…

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut aller en bas boire un verre avant qu'il ne se réveille ? proposa Harry, lessivé lui aussi.

\- Oui, ça nous fera du bien, je lance un sort d'alarme et on y va, répondit le sorcier, lui aussi avait besoin de boire, pour oublier, pour affronter, qu'importe tant qu'il avait quelque chose qui lui brûlait le gosier.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le salon, Harry leur avait servi deux whisky pur feu, d'une rasade plus que nécessaire et généreuse.

\- Je l'ai entendu parler, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? demanda Rogue en faisant tourner le whisky dans son verre d'un air fatigué, je vous ai laissé quand j'ai vu que vous laissiez agir le vampire, compléta-t-il doucement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, inconscient jusque-là que Severus avait compris qu'il avait une fois de plus céder la place à son vampire, mais il ne décela que de la gentillesse dans ces paroles.

\- Rien de positif, si c'est ce que vous croyez…

L'air étonné et curieux de Severus le poussa à continuer :

\- Il veut se tuer, articula atone le jeune vampire avec difficulté, je crois qu'il ne supporte pas ce qu'il a vécu, c'est comme s'il se croyait encore là-bas.

Puis après un court instant, Harry ajouta, d'une voix trop basse, trop froide sans savoir comment Severus allait accueillir ses révélations :

\- Vous l'avez entendu parler de ce qu'il a vécu, de là où il était, c'est horrible, comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un ?

Il sentait l'alcool lui délier la langue, réchauffant son esprit en même temps qu'il lui embrumait le cerveau et lui donnant des idées de vengeance de plus en plus fortes. Le silence régnait maintenant et il vit Severus pincer les lèvres avant de porter le verre à sa bouche pour avaler une gorgée rassérénante de whisky.

\- Ça n'a rien de surprenant, il est resté plus d'un an dans cette maison.

Harry fut surpris que Severus réponde de façon si rationnelle, presque détachée. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que la différence de maturité entre lui et Rogue lui sautait au visage.

\- Et c'est tout ce que cela vous fait ? Draco menace de se suicider…

La fougue Gryffondoresque revenait, et Harry s'était levé.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il essaiera de se tuer, reprit calmement Severus, qui comprenait l'état de colère provoqué par l'angoisse d'Harry, il est encore groggy, traumatisé et subit encore quelque peu les effets de la potion. Quand il comprendra qui l'on est, les choses avanceront.

\- Et si ses traumatismes sont trop lourds, s'il ne parvient pas à dépasser ce qu'il a vécu ? s'entêta Harry

\- Et bien ça sera à ce moment que je compte sur la relation vampire-calice pour intervenir et l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

\- Relation qui n'existe pas encore, et qui n'existera peut-être jamais, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ignore qu'il est un calice, -personne ne pût ignorer le grognement furieux du vampire à ses mots-, donc, est-ce que ... Est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous pensez qu'en se réveillant, il pourrait essayer de ... de se…

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire.

\- Ce n'est pas un risque qu'on peut exclure, dans l'immédiat, d'où le sort d'alarme sur la pièce, indiqua Severus qui parvenait à masquer son inquiétude avec un calme olympien qui semblait agacer le garçon en face de lui.

En invitant Harry à se rassoir, Severus posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et lui dit, sur un ton presque de confidence, de complicité :

\- Nous sommes là Harry, tant que nous serons là, il ne lui arrivera rien, et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes trois pour lui…

Harry ne répondit rien, une immense tristesse venait de l'envahir. Rien que le fait de savoir que Draco pouvait envisager la mort le mettait dans tous ses états. Et cela l'accablait, au même titre que la créature en lui.

Le vampire angoissait, et c'était terrible à vivre.

Le silence était revenu dans la pièce. Chacun buvait, se resservait à l'occasion, les pensées s'embrouillaient pour laisser au corps et à l'esprit l'occasion de se reposer.

Au bout d'une heure peut-être, ils furent sortis de leur état comateux par un bruit strident. Une alarme retentit à travers la pièce, émanant de la baguette de l'ancien Mangemort, et Harry comme Severus sursautèrent.

Ils se levèrent dans le but de se précipiter dans la chambre, mais avant d'avoir atteint les escaliers, Draco apparut en haut, se tenant à la rambarde. De la sueur faisait briller son torse nu, terriblement maigre, et ses reins supportait un short en lin qu'Harry lui avait prêté.

Un sursaut à l'intérieur d'Harry résonna comme de désagréables fourmillements, il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que cette vue pouvait avoir d'excitant du point de vue de son vampire.

Il chassa donc son intrusion et plissa ses yeux, observant le garçon qui semblait tenir debout grâce à une volonté divine inexplicable.

Il se tenait droit et son visage fatigué promenait sur la pièce des yeux calculateurs.

Il cherchait à imiter le garçon froid et hautain de Poudlard, mais il ne trompait personne.

Ce garçon-là était au moins mort.

Désormais, la lèvre fendue en cours de guérison, un bleu virant au jaune grâce à aux soins de Severus étendu de la joue jusqu'à l'œil, les cheveux emmêlés, tombant négligemment sur ses épaules, le regard vide, surplombant des cernes beaucoup trop incrustés, Draco appelait plus à la pitié qu'au respect, voir à une totale soumission.

Un regard rapide s'échangea entre les deux hommes du salon, et finalement Harry avança vers lui avec précaution tandis que Rogue s'était immobilisé :

\- Malfoy, heu, Draco ? Tu... commença-t-il.

\- Où je suis ? le coupa le blond, et sa voix froide et tranchante ramena Harry à Poudlard du temps où lui et Draco se traitaient de tous les noms et ne rataient jamais une occasion de se sauter à la gorge.

Il pensa alors que cette époque ne lui manquait pas, provoquant par cette simple et naïve pensée un trémolo de plaisir du vampire qui aimait voir que ses sentiments pour le blond évoluaient dans son sens.

\- Tu es chez moi, à Londres, expliqua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus douce possible, tout en s'approchant de lui.

Le blond examina la pièce comme pour essayer de déterminer s'il pouvait ou pas croire le brun.

Son regard passa sur Rogue sans le voir.

\- Quelqu'un veut venir me baiser ?

Sa voix avait pris des accents soudainement pathétiques. Comme s'il était revenu dans son monde, de souffrance et de peur. Comme si l'appartement autour de lui n'existait pas, comme si un voile était tombé sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de comprendre qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il était sorti de son cauchemar.

Et sa voix fût encore plus bouleversante quand il ajouta, ses yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus :

\- C'est que j'ai sommeil… alors si vous pouviez faire ça vite… je ne me débattrai pas, c'est promis, je veux juste pouvoir dormir un peu…

Harry resta sans voix, il se tourna pour essayer de trouver du soutien chez Rogue mais celui-ci détourna les yeux, le visage livide et les poings contractés pour empêcher la colère de le faire trembler.

\- Non ! s'exclama Harry en faisant revenir son regard sur Draco, personne ne va, il eut du mal à employer les mêmes mots que Draco et ne s'y obligea pas, personne ne va venir te toucher, Draco, tu peux aller te rendormir si tu veux, je t'accompagne ?

Mais le garçon, qui se tenait maintenant à la barrière de l'escalier l'observa encore, le transperçant d'un air suspicieux et Harry soutint son regard, cherchant à décrypter ce qui pouvait se jouer dans la tête du garçon brisé.

Sans un mot de plus le blond se retourna, mais en avançant son pied, pris d'un vertige, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol.

Le vampire sauta alors les escaliers, plus qu'il ne les monta, et s'accroupit pour proposer sa main à son calice :

\- Draco ! Ça va ?

Il avait repris le contrôle du corps d'Harry, trop déstabilisé de voir la souffrance et la faiblesse de son calice, tout en sa créature le poussait à l'aider et il ne se sentit pas de lutter.

Draco repoussa sa main avec fureur :

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Et avant que Harry puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le blond se jeta sur lui.

Bien sûr, le vampire l'avait vu venir et bloqua agilement les poignets de Draco, en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, ajustant sa force pour simplement maîtriser le Serpentard pris d'une crise d'angoisse qui hurlait maintenant en se débattant sauvagement.

\- Lâchez moi ! Pervers de merdes ! Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais vous arracher la queue et vous la faire bouffer ! Ne me touchez pas ! Mon père ! Mon père en entendra parler…

Mais sa voix se brisa :

\- Mon … père…, non… mon père m'a donné à vous, termina-t-il dans un souffle qui ne cachait rien de sa tristesse.

Le vampire était surpris de toute cette agressivité qui devint tristesse aussi soudainement qu'elle était née. Et bien qu'il soit ravi de la vivacité de son calice, il ne pût s'empêcher de s'émouvoir devant toute cette détresse.

\- Tout va bien, calme-toi, intima-t-il doucement en berçant Draco comme un enfant, ces hommes ne sont plus là, ils ne te toucheront plus, plus jamais, mon calice, et on s'occupera de ton père, calme-toi, je t'en prie, tenta le vampire de sa voix basse en le gardant contre lui, mais Malfoy ne se calmait, pas, jusqu'à ce que soudain :

\- Aïe !

Malfoy venait de planter ses dents dans son poignet.

Mais au lieu de lâcher le garçon, le vampire rit doucement en s'exclama :

\- Eh bien, eh bien je vois qu'on a beaucoup de chose en commun, s'amusa le vampire en regardant amoureusement son gentil calice essayer de ronger son poignet pour le faire lâcher prise, sans cesser d'onduler dans ses bras tel un serpent pris au piège.

Quand Severus vit cela, il s'approcha, nerveusement, incapable de connaître quelle allait être la réaction du vampire face à cette morsure. Mais il n'était pas utile, car loin de s'énerver, le vampire cherchait encore et toujours à calmer Draco, tout en s'amusant de sa réaction.

\- Ça ne t'amènera pas à grand-chose cependant mon petit serpent, de me mordre, d'un, tu ne me fais pas mal, de deux, je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi, et de trois, ce geste ne servira qu'à nous lier un peu plus.

Les yeux d'Harry viraient peu à peu au rouge sombre durant son monologue.

\- Harry, cria Severus, conscient que le vampire allait devenir de plus en plus incapable de se maîtriser et de ne pas se jeter sur le cou offert de son calice.

Celui-ci sembla se reprendre et chercha à faire lâcher Draco.

Mais lui se contenta d'enfoncer plus profondément ses dents dans sa chair en poussant des grognements animaux, semblant vouloir infliger la même douleur que celle qu'il avait endurée. Il ne voulait plus sentir ces bras, ces mots qui l'entravaient, il voulait qu'on le lâche, il ne voulait plus qu'on le touche.

Harry se tourna vers Rogue. Il sentait que cela plaisait au vampire d'être mordu par son calice, y voyant là comme une invitation à le mordre en retour et ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il arriverait à l'empêcher de croquer dans la peau tendre Draco juste au niveau de la carotide.

Severus avait posé la main sur l'épaule d'Harry en soutien, mais il la retira rapidement, les yeux du vampire avaient viré complètement et il émanait de lui une aura si terrifiante que le sorcier sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses avant-bras.

Tout en lui dégageait un message très clair : _si vous approchez, vous êtes mort_.

-Je ne le mordrai pas, grogna-t-il en direction de l'ancien professeur. Je veux juste qu'il se calme ! Mais ce n'est pas à vous de vous en mêler !

Un sourire satisfait ourla les lèvres du vampire quand Severus recula, redescendit de quelques marches, dans une attitude de non-agression.

Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il défiait le vampire maintenant, il risquait de se faire vider dans son sang en à peine quelques secondes.

Il voulait gérer lui-même son calice, et ni Harry ni Severus ne l'en empêcherait.

\- Allez, petit calice, articula le vampire d'une voix amusée, ne joue pas avec moi, tu n'es pas encore prêt, alors je te relâche si tu me relâches, d'accord ?

* * *

_**Un premier contact mordant n'est-ce-pas? **_

_**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'attends impatiemment vos avis ! **_

_**Amitiés**_

_**LessaWatberg !**_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous, toutes

Aïe, Aïe, Aïe, tapez-pas ! Je sais vous avez attendu, trop attendu ce chapitre.

Le dernier écrit en collaboration avec Croyance Moreau. :(

Me voilà seule capitaine et maître à bord, pour simplement des raisons d'organisation et de temps de Croyance qui ne peut plus m'épauler sur notre projet !

J'espère compter sur son soutien et le vôtre surtout.

Noir sera l'espoir (pour ceux qui la lisent) reste ma priorité, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous laisser poireauter trop longtemps sur cette fic.

D'ailleurs, vu que cette fic vient d'un projet/délire entre copines, je compte sur vous pour m'aider, quelle trame voulez-vous voir, quel événement etc vous aimeriez que je développe, bref, tel un projet commun, vous pouvez être acteurs du devenir de Notre Mort Artificielle !

Alors je compte sur vous pour me soutenir dans ce double projet de fic et pour me faire parvenir vos idées, envies... :)

Mes amitiés, bonne lecture

LessaWatberg !

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **

Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il défiait le vampire maintenant, il risquait de se faire vider dans son sang en à peine quelques secondes.

Il voulait gérer lui-même son calice, et ni Harry ni Severus ne l'en empêcherait.

**Chapitre 13**

_\- Allez, petit calice,_ articula le vampire d'une voix amusée, _ne joue pas avec moi, tu n'es pas encore prêt à tester ton vampire, alors je te relâche si tu me relâches, d'accord ?_

Son sang commençait à barbouiller le visage du blond et le vampire commençait à se sentir particulièrement...excité. Mais il ne le mordrait pas, son calice n'était pas dans son état normal, il ne savait même pas que l'homme qui le tenait était son vampire.

C'était contre ses principes.

Toutefois la situation l'amusait, il n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel que ce soit le calice qui morde, mais à l'occasion, lors d'une étreinte charnelle particulièrement passionnée, cela ne dérangerait pas le vampire.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans cette situation, le vampire savait que le garçon se débattait dans la crainte d'un abus sexuel, et cela le contrariait, des envies de vengeance prenaient de plus en plus de place dans son esprit.

C'est pourquoi il exhortait maintenant, d'une voix rauque et froide, Draco à le relâcher, lui promettant qu'il tiendrait parole et que s'il relâchait son poignet (qui cicatriserait en moins de deux) lui-même relâcherait son étreinte autour de lui.

Et peu à peu, les mots s'ancrèrent dans l'esprit du garçon, et doucement Malfoy obéit, défaisant sa mâchoire autour du poignet de son vampire, et il tourna sur Harry un visage aux yeux dorés particulièrement étincelants, venant faire frémir d'allégresse la créature.

_\- Oh_, murmura avec fascination le vampire, _on dirait que tu en as avalé un peu, petit calice_, ricana-t-il.

_\- Harry, ce n'est pas le moment pour votre vampire de s'amuser avec Draco_, murmura furibond Severus…

_\- Voyons, Severus_, la voix du vampire fit rouler d'une manière presque sensuelle les consonnes du prénom de l'homme, _il n'a pas l'air bien traumatisé là… Laissez-moi m'amuser, comme vous dîtes si bien, il ne s'en portera que mieux, croyez-moi._

Harry avait dit tout cela sans même tourner ses pupilles cramoisies vers Rogue, qui, vexé, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

_\- Ça va mieux, Draco ?_ reprit Harry en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux semblant faits d'or de son calice, et du fait de leur lien, aussitôt une douce chaleur se répandit en eux simultanément.

Un instant de bien-être, de béatitude les lia. A la grande joie du vampire qui laissa volontiers les rênes à Harry tant que cette situation perdurait.

Tout d'un coup, le visage de Malfoy se décomposa, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il plongea dans les bras de Harry, se collant contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps, il avait juste besoin de s'envelopper dans son odeur pour se protéger.

C'était vital.

Et le vampire accueillit cette étreinte avec bonheur, resserrant ses bras forts tout autour de lui, dans une promesse implicite de protection.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda le calice d'une voix tremblante.

Il se sentait scindé en deux, il y avait la partie de lui qu'il connaissait, celle qui malgré la brume de son esprit, il savait être " lui" et il y en avait une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Cette partie de lui qui voulait plus que tout se coller à Potter ou plutôt se fondre en Potter, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui, non il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Et cela le déroutait. Comment, pourquoi avait-il besoin de cela, lui qui détestait ce garçon qu'il serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était plutôt vrai, d'ailleurs.

_\- Il se passe, calice, qu'en buvant le sang de ton vampire, tu as réveillé et attisé en toi les liens qui t'unissent à moi. Tu ne le reconnais peut-être pas, mais tu as besoin de moi, maintenant. Ne lutte pas contre cet instinct._

Le vampire était comblé, il lui parlait tout en lui relevant doucement la tête et plongea ses prunelles rouges dans les yeux brumeux du blond, il voulait lécher son sang sur les lèvres de son calice, il voulait l'embrasser, il voulait ...

_Non !_

Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps juste à temps et repoussa malgré lui Malfoy, qui apeuré, recula jusqu'à se tapir contre le mur.

Il fixait Harry d'un regard terrifié et méfiant et gémit :

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

_\- Malfoy, je..._ commença Harry qui regrettait déjà de l'avoir repoussé, mais il avait eu si peur des intentions de son vampire que cela avait été plus fort que lui.

Les yeux de Draco papillonèrent, clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'agrandir, révélant des pupilles redevenues grises et froides comme la pierre, comme si soudainement il revenait à lui.

_\- Potter ?_ cracha-t-il, son visage désormais exprimant une stupeur choquée, et une moue dégoutée naissait sur son visage.

Le Drago, Prince des Serpentards était de retour, mais ce masque de froideur lui allait mal, très mal, avec son visage tuméfié, sa lèvre éclatée, et ses yeux hurlants d'une terreur qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer.

L'auror repoussa la colère du vampire qui l'envahissait et préféra la patience à l'énervement devant le brusque changement d'attitude de Malfoy. Il fallait dire que niveau bipolarité, lui aussi se posait là…

_\- Bravo Potter,_ murmura presque avec mépris, mais certainement avec condescendance Severus qui jubilait en voyant Draco revenir parfaitement à lui, mais était déçu de celle d'Harry.

_\- Ce n'est pas le moment, vous voulez bien, Severus,_ imitant avec moquerie la manière dont son vampire avait articulé le nom de l'homme.

Et tout en ignorant les grognements mécontents de celui-ci, il se rapprocha de Draco pour interroger le garçon qui semblait s'éveiller d'un trop long sommeil, faisant fi de la tentative d'éloignement de son calice qui buta contre le mur qui l'acculait. Il avait une main qui s'agrippait nerveusement à son short, l'autre tendue devant lui, défiant quiconque, mais en l'occurrence Saint-Potter, de l'approcher.

C'était inutile.

Plus Harry s'approchait, plus sa main semblait être faite de plomb, tombant finalement mollement sur sa cuisse.

Harry remarqua sans peine un léger voile de peur s'emparer de son regard, alors il tendit à son tourune main pacifique vers lui, maintenant assez proche pour lui murmurer :

_\- Draco, est-ce que tu me reconnais ?_ demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut posé sa main délicatement sa main sur le genou du jeune homme.

_\- Ne me touche pas, Potter !_ feula immédiatement Draco qui pourtant ne fit rien pour se défaire du contact, _et oui, le balafré, évidemment que je te reconnais ! C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, je ne devrais pas être ici, ils vont s'énerver s'ils ne me trouvent pas, s'ils ont besoin de …Où je suis, d'ailleurs ?_ paniqua-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

_\- Tu es chez moi à Londres_, répéta pour la énième fois mais toujours avec patience Harry, et il trouva bon d'ajouter, _tu es en sécurité maintenant. Ces hommes ne pourront plus t'atteindre, ils sont à Azkaban._

Il ne sût pas s'il avait rêvé ou si Malfoy avait vraiment eu ce bruit de bouche méprisant quand il mentionna Azkaban.

Harry n'en revenait pas, Malfoy s'était réveillé. Il regardait maintenant Severus qui, resté en retrait, semblait lui aussi apprécier de voir Draco revenir à lui, pleinement.

_\- Chez toi ?_ cracha le garçon qui ne semblait pas apercevoir Severus, _Pourquoi ? Comment je suis arrivé chez toi Potter ? Pourquoi je ne suis plus dans la maison avec…_, il hésita, _avec les Mangemorts ? Ils vont devenir fous de rage, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Toute façon, vaudrait mieux, je préférerais…_

Il se balançait doucement tout en se tenant le crâne à deux mains, sans doute subissant une violente migraine, à moitié reparti dans son angoisse.

_\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai t'ai dit_, insista Harry, _ces hommes ne sont plus dans cette foutue barraque, ils sont à Azkaban._

Les pupilles de Draco se posèrent sur lui, elles reflétaient un étrange mélange de gris et d'or cherchant à sonder au fin fond de son âme si l'homme en face de lui disait la vérité.

_\- Et s'ils sont à Azkaban ?_ ses mains se serrèrent nerveusement sur son short, _Pourquoi moi je n'y suis pas ? _

Il articulait lentement, presqu'avec défiance de ce qu'on allait lui répondre à ça.

Harry comme le vampire furent pris de court, et il échangea un regard gêné avec Severus. Mais guidé par le vampire, Harry réagit finalement.

Tout en attrapant le bras gauche dénudé de Draco, remarquant sans peine la réticence de celui-ci à se faire toucher, il reprit la parole :

_\- Tu n'as pas la marque._

Et il caressa d'un pouce léger l'avant-bras vierge de son calice.

Des larmes, entraînant avec elles tous les sentiments confus que ressentait le garçon, se mirent à couler sur les joues trop blanches de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards.

_\- Ecoute, tout cela risque d'être un peu long à expliquer, Draco... est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on aille s'assoir pour en parler ?_ proposa Harry, soudain mal à l'aise.

Un Draco réveillé, conscient, venait officialiser le fait qu'il était définitivement son vampire et qu'il en était responsable, mais surtout qu'il allait devoir lui apporter des réponses auxquelles il n'était lui-même pas préparées.

Malfoy avait blêmi, faisant tirer sa peau sur un blanc maladif, qui contrastait de trop avec les bleus encore présents.

_\- Aller où ?_ s'étrangla-t-il en cherchant à s'éloigner d'Harry qui, mine de rien, s'était encore rapproché de lui, poussé par son vampire.

La situation semblait coincée, Harry avait froncé les sourcils face à la réaction de Draco qui paraissait vouloir se fondre dans le mur derrière lui.

Alors Severus en profita pour manifester sa présence, certains que les retrouvailles allaient être terribles, mais aussi terriblement bienfaitrices.

_\- Draco ?_

Rogue avait grimpé sur la première marche de l'escalier et il appelait son filleul timidement.

En se posant sur son parrain, les yeux de Malfoy s'agrandirent.

L'effroi, la surprise, la honte, toutes ces émotions balayèrent le visage de blond qui se mit à trembler.

Le professeur de potions se figea.

Il ne voulait pas terroriser son filleul, non…

Il avait eu de nombreux fantasmes, de ceux qui arrivent le soir quand l'esprit à moitié endormi s'abandonne à des espoirs que pendant la journée la raison lui refuse.

Dans ses fantasmes, il retrouvait Draco et ils s'élançaient immédiatement l'un vers l'autre, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, ils pleuraient et riaient en même temps, se délectant de se dire qu'enfin tout était terminé, qu'ils allaient avoir la vie devant eux, une vie paisible comme ils n'avaient jamais connue.

Un père retrouvant son fils, un fils retrouvant son père. Et ils étaient heureux, enfin.

Et dans son demi-sommeil Severus se sentait étreint par un bonheur chaud et parfait.

Mais maintenant que tous ses espoirs qu'il avait cru insensés s'étaient transformés en réalité, il était figé.

Il avait retrouvé un Draco brisé, un Draco violé, un Draco dont les yeux s'étaient voilés lorsqu'il l'avait vu, reconnu, couverts de honte. La réaction de Draco l'attrista, mais il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être autre, pas avec ce qu'il avait subi. Il ne doutait pas que Draco était heureux de le retrouver mais il savait aussi quelles émotions il devait ressentir, lui qui avait été abusé, torturé.

Ce n'était pas comme ça dans ses fantasmes, terribles chimères… Ce n'était pas comme ça parce que même en imaginant le pire pour son filleul, il n'aurait pas pu envisager cela.

A chaque fois qu'il l'imaginait, il l'espérait loin de Londres, peut-être en cavale en dehors du pays, ayant réussi à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie, ailleurs, comme Black l'avait fait de son temps.

Non, il avait fallu que Draco ait Lucius pour père. Et par conséquent la fin de la guerre n'en avait pas été une pour ce garçon qui avait dû payer beaucoup trop cher cet affront envers son paternel de choisir la voie du bien.

Les poings de Severus se serrèrent une seconde, de rage.

Et pendant cette seconde qui dura une heure, il se jura de ne plus jamais perdre Draco et de le protéger.

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ses jambes avaient fusionné avec le sol, et Draco ,qui le regardait, ne parvenait semble-t-il pas à détacher son regard de cette personne qui lui avait tant manqué...

Depuis combien de temps était-il paralysé sur cette marche d'escalier ? Trop longtemps sûrement, d'autant plus que le silence avait envahi ce moment.

_\- Severus ?_

La voix fluette et craintive de son filleul brisa le silence qui s'était abattu, et comme s'il attendait ce signal, le sorcier put soustraire ses jambes au sol vorace pour atteindre le premier étage.

Harry, par pudeur s'était retiré, les laissant se retrouver, ils en avaient besoin, même le vampire leur accordait cela.

_\- Oh Draco, je suis désolé, je t'ai tellement cherché..._

Était-ce Draco qu'il rassurait ou lui-même ?

Il replia ses longues jambes pour s'accroupir aux côtés de son filleul sans pour autant oser le toucher.

Comme s'il était un mirage qui pouvait s'estomper à tout instant.

Malfoy avait baissé la tête et Harry et Rogue purent voir des larmes couler doucement sur son visage pour venir mourir dans la chaleur de son cou, lavant sur leur passage le sang du vampire qui barbouillait encore son visage.

_\- Je t'ai attendu...j'ai vraiment cru que tu viendrais. Je t'ai appelé, chaque fois qu'ils venaient me voir au début..., mais quand ils entendaient ton nom…_murmura-t-il sans aller au bout de sa phrase.

_\- Chut Draco, c'est fini tout ça_, articula avec une difficulté particulière Severus.

Mais il sentit Draco s'accrocher à sa chemise.

_\- J'ai arrêté de t'appeler, ils me disaient que tu ne viendrais pas, que plus personne ne se souciait de moi. Que j'étais mort, pour tout le monde._

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Au-delà de la torture psyhologique, le langage non-verbale de Draco parlait pour lui. Des frissons venant naître sur ses bras et la contraction inconsciente de sa mâchoire, confirmèrent aux deux hommes que chaque fois qu'il avait dû implorer dans son malheur Severus, il avait été torturé…

_\- Draco, j'ai vraiment voulu..._ mais la voix du maître des cachots se brisa.

Il n'y tint plus et serra le blond dans ses bras.

Draco se laissa aller dans l'étreinte pleurant des larmes qu'il aurait dû pleurer depuis déjà bien longtemps sans qu'on lui en laisse le droit.

Il était bien là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, dans cette étreinte si chaste, si pure, si paternelle.

L'odeur de son parrain, un mélange de cèdre, de fumée, de potions incrustées dans ses robes et de lessive. Elle lui avait tellement manqué ... il avait cru ne jamais la sentir encore.

Dans cette pièce, dans son esprit, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, sombrant chaque fois un peu plus dans le désespoir.

_\- Merci, … merci parrain d'être venu me chercher_, murmura-t-il enfin au bout d'un moment, le nez dans le cou de l'homme.

_\- Draco...ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai retrouvé ...c'est Harry_, expliqua avec une certaine lenteur et réticence l'homme

Le blond releva lentement les yeux sur sa némésis et ses yeux se chargèrent d'un orage contenu.

_\- Viens en bas Draco, dans le salon, je vais tout t'expliquer_, proposa avec douceur Severus qui se releva en tendant la main à son filleul.

Avec l'aide de Rogue, Draco réussit à se mettre debout mais à nouveau, il chancela.

_\- Draco, ce serait plus simple que je te porte, tu es encore très faible_, proposa le professeur de potions.

Mais avant que le blond n'ait put répondre, le vampire grogna, il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'occuper de son calice, il était le seul dont il avait besoin.

Il était bien gentiment resté en retrait, contenu par Harry, alors que l'homme en noir s'était permis d'enlacer son calice mais là c'était trop !

_Il_ prendrait soin de Draco et _il _était décidé à être celui qui le porterait.

Severus remarqua immédiatement le changement chez Harry et ses yeux se teintant de rouge, signe que c'était maintenant le vampire qui pilotait.

_\- C'est à moi de le porter ! Pas à vous !_ grogna le vampire en s'approchant et à nouveau sa voix glaciale fit frissonner Rogue.

_\- Contrôlez-vous, vous voulez bien ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment-là ?_ avertit le sorcier de sa voix tranchante en essayant de se faire plus assuré qu'il ne l'était.

Mais en croisant ses yeux il sût qu'il n'y aurait rien à faire et il ne se sentait absolument pas le courage d'essuyer une crise de jalousie de vampire pour le moment.

Il soupira, rendant les armes devant ce combat perdu d'avance avant de murmurer :

_\- Draco, ça ne t'embête pas si c'est Harry qui te porte ? _

Draco qui avait suivi l'échange sans rien comprendre, réalisa soudain et son visage revêtit soudain la même mine dégoutée qu'il maitrisait à la perfection quand il s'agissait de Potter. Sa voix prit des accents aristocratiques quand il s'exclama :

_\- Comment ? Oui, ça me dérange !_

Et il ajouta, le nez légèrement en l'air :

_\- D'ailleurs, je peux très bien marcher tout seul !_

Pour preuve de ce qu'il avançait, il s'accrocha à la rambarde pour commencer à descendre marche par marche l'escalier.

Inquiet, le vampire se précipita près de lui pour pouvoir l'aider en cas de chute. Ce qui agaça le garçon, qui frémit en sentant la main de Saint-Foutu-Potter dans ses reins, et qui, brutalement s'exclama d'une voix froide :

_\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter, tu t'emmerdes depuis la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui ? _s'énerva Draco, inconscient qu'il provoquait le vampire en parlant ainsi. _Je ne serai pas ta nouvelle cause, et . !_ finit-il en surarticulant les derniers mots

Et comme pour asseoir son autorité, il planta ses pupilles dans celles d'Harry, mais avant d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il se figea, pencha la tête inconsciemment, étonné et apeuré, avant de s'exclamer :

_\- Qu'est-ce que ...qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux ?_ demanda soudain l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix blanche en fixant les prunelles écarlates de l'auror qui le regardait avec maintenant un sourire narquois sur son visage, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_\- Ils ont, mes yeux, cher Draco Malfoy, que je suis un vampire ! Et qu'en voulant te sauver de la mort,_ la voix prenait son temps, devant de plus en plus lente au fur et à mesure qu'elle distillait la vérité, _je t'ai involontairement transformé en calice…, en mon calice, _termina la voix rauque sur des accents de miel.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vais me mettre sur la rédaction de la suite, et pour ceux qui le veulent, un discord existe pour échanger sur tout et rien mais surtout sur Harry Potter et les fics, rejoignez-nous /MZTUykA ! _

_LessaWatberg qui a hâte de vous lire ! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 14 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic !**

**LoupSpell, Rome7, brigitte26 et sasucchi0123 : BIG UP ET COEUR SUR VOUS !**

**J'attends impatiemment de vous lire ! :) **

**Mes amitiés à tous et prenez soin de vous ! **

* * *

**Mots du dernier chapitre : **

_\- Ils ont, mes yeux, cher Draco Malfoy, que je suis un vampire ! Et qu'en voulant te sauver de la mort,_ la voix prenait son temps, devant de plus en plus lente au fur et à mesure qu'elle distillait la vérité, _je t'ai involontairement transformé en calice…, en mon calice, _termina la voix rauque sur des accents de miel.

**Chapitre 14**

La voix battait des records de froideur, où en d'autres circonstances, Draco en aurait été jaloux.

Mais les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et la nouvelle le sonna. Ses jambes défaillirent, aussitôt la main d'Harry se fit plus ferme et il ne tint debout que grâce à elle.

_\- Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre…,_ commença Severus d'une voix mal assurée, craintif de tout avouer de façon brutale à Draco, mais un regard noir le fit taire.

Harry s'en retourna ensuite vers Draco, incapable de retenir le vampire qui pensait bien exiger sa soumission, après les paroles que son calice avait osé proférer et s'amusait maintenant à son tour dans son rôle de dominant :

_\- Alors, cher calice, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'obéir, tu veux des réponses ? Tu les auras, en bas dans le salon. Et vu ton état, il est plus prudent que je te porte pour descendre, alors tu te laisses faire, et tu te tais._

Un silence régna avant qu'il n'ajoute d'un ton particulièrement froid :

_\- Et surtout, tu n'oses plus jamais porter sur moi ce regard dégouté au risque que je réagisse… plutôt mal, j'ai été clair ?_

Draco, déjà bien pâle, avait encore gagné quelques teintes de blanc, il regardait mortifié Harry en face de lui récupérer sa couleur d'yeux naturelle après avoir passé une main terriblement lasse sur son visage et le vit soupirer avant de s'approcher de lui et l'emporter dans ses bras.

Harry s'en voulait, le vampire n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins et avait balancé cette terrible vérité que ni lui, ni Draco n'étaient prêts à admettre.

Le silence avait repris possession des lieux. Gênant et glaçant.

Terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, _\- ainsi donc il serait le calice de Potter ? -_ Draco n'en menait pas large, mais d'après ce qu'il venait de comprendre, le choix ne lui était pas laissé, alors il se laissa porter, tel une jeune mariée, dans le salon, où Harry le déposa dans le canapé, avant de poser sur lui un plaid et un regard doux.

Severus les avait suivis et s'était assis près de lui, déposant, derrière son épaule sur le canapé, un bras. Menaçant du regard Harry de dire quelque chose. Mais le vampire ne releva pas. Il regarda Draco se réfugier contre son parrain, se tasser contre lui, et il appréciait de voir cette petite étincelle de terreur chaque fois qu'il l'observait.

Parfait. Un calice devait respecter son vampire. Et bien que le garçon fût perdu, cela n'excusait pas les mots et la mine dégoutée de celui-ci envers lui.

Harry naviguait sans boussole, un peu égaré entre l'attitude de son vampire et ses sentiments personnels que lui inspiraient Draco Malfoy.

Tout comme il avait redouté d'avouer à Severus ce qu'il était arrivé à son filleul, il redoutait maintenant d'avoir une discussion ouverte et franche avec lui.

Il partit presqu'en courant à la cuisine. Pour fuir le regard, maintenant insondable que Draco posait sur lui, ainsi que celui de reproche de son ancien professeur.

Arrivé dans la pièce, il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et soupira.

Il ressentait bien les ondes que lui envoyait son vampire. Satisfait d'avoir eu gain de cause, d'avoir tout révélé. Alors pourquoi culpabilisait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi son dos semblait-il être recouvert d'une cape glacée ?

Il entendait de loin les paroles de réconfort qu'apportait Severus à Draco, mais préféra les ignorer, eux aussi avaient besoin de se parler, sans un vampire jaloux et un Auror paumé dans leurs pattes.

La créature en lui grognait, exprimait son mécontentement face à sa lâcheté mais il n'en avait cure.

Comment avait-il ainsi pu bouleverser sa vie en un quart de secondes ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours ce héros ? Pourquoi se sentait-il attaché à sa Némésis, alors qu'il était censé le détester et que ce qu'il ressentait dépassait de loin la simple pitié naturelle face à ce que Serpentard avait vécu ?

Incapable de répondre à ces impossibles questions, il décolla ses reins de là où il était appuyé et se dirigea vers son frigo, il en sortit jus de fruits, soda et eau fraîche pour les poser sur un plateau.

Ron ne comprenait pas cette façon qu'il avait de toujours tout faire « façon moldue » mais avec son éducation chez les Dursley, il s'y était habitué, et devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait de le faire par lui-même. En plus sa baguette était restée en haut dans sa chambre, alors….

_Alors la méthode moldue t'arrange parce qu'elle prend aussi plus de temps,_ murmura dans sa tête le vampire qui termina par un gloussement.

Force était de constater qu'il avait raison, et Harry répondit par un soupir agacé.

Une fois que le plateau fût complété par quelques cookies que Molly lui avait donnés lors de son dernier repas chez les Weasley, il souffla un bon coup, et dirigea ses pas vers le salon, chargé de son goûter improvisé.

Il ignora délibérément le blanc que provoqua son retour, le regard toujours aussi hargneux de Draco, celui maintenant plus doux de Severus, et chercha des verres dans son buffet.

Au moment où il les posa sur la table basse au côté du plateau, il dit, poussé par un vampire qu'il était fatigué de devoir contrôler, d'une manière qu'il voulait distraite, mais pour autant ferme :

_\- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus me regarder comme ça, Draco… _

Et à la fin de sa phrase, il planta son regard dans celui orageux, mais plus pour longtemps de Draco qui tâcha de soutenir l'échange mais céda bien vite, poussé par une volonté de soumission qui ne lui appartenait pas en temps normal.

Il l'entendit grogner en retour et Harry afficha malgré lui un sourire amusé.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil face à eux, croisa les jambes et les regarda un moment.

Severus semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher du regard Draco qui était collé contre lui d'une manière qui aurait pu provoquer la jalousie du vampire si, sans Harry, il aurait ignoré quel lien filial les réunissait.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, Draco ?_ proposa enfin Harry, sur le ton de la conversation qu'avaient réengagée doucement Severus et Draco.

Il désigna les bouteilles qui attendaient sagement qu'on les utilise.

Mais Draco ne répondit rien, fixant maintenant ses mains, qui étaient dans celles de Severus, qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui rompit le silence.

_\- Un café, pour moi Harry, s'il te plaît._

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Fixant du regard un Draco qui essayait de plus en plus de se faire petit, se tassant un maximum contre son parrain.

Et la voix rauque claqua dans l'air à nouveau. Froide.

_\- Je t'ai posé une question, calice._

Alors Draco, en enfant têtu, releva le regard, alternant de manière déconcertante la couardise et la témérité ridicule :

_\- Je ne suis pas ton calice, Potter ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

Alors un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Harry. Un sourire de mauvais augure.

_\- Tu as encore un peu de mon sang, là !_

Et il toucha sa propre lèvre pour indiquer la zone sur le garçon.

Les pupilles se teintèrent légèrement, et décroisant ses jambes, Harry plaça ses coudes en appui sur ses genoux avant d'articuler :

_\- Tu m'as mordu, et ne le nies pas, ça t'a fait quelque chose. Parce que tu es mon calice et que bien malgré toi, tu sens que tu dois m'obéir._

_\- Jamais_, l'interrompit Draco, soudainement plein d'assurance.

_\- Draco_, intervint Severus, _je ne suis pas sûr que…_

_\- Parce que tu prends sa défense ? _

Draco le regarda soudain comme s'il avait un troisième œil au milieu du front.

_\- Bon sang, Parrain… Je ne sais pas quel délire a frappé Potter, mais c'est évident que je ne peux pas être son calice, et d'ailleurs, depuis quand c'est devenu une créature suceuse de sang ?_

Tout se passa vite, très vite, trop vite pour laisser le temps aux deux hommes sur le canapé de réagir.

Draco avait été soulevé de terre et avait été plutôt brutalement plaqué contre l'un des murs du salon.

Les yeux d'Harry, qui le tenait fermement, sans même avoir besoin de forcer, lançaient des éclairs. Mais dans son regard, une lueur folle brillait, ce qui vint calmer l'excès de courage d'un Draco maintenant tremblant.

_\- Répète_, dit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin, ni de crier, ni de parler, un simple murmure avait quitté ses lèvres qui recouvrait maintenant deux canines un peu trop longues au goût de Draco, d'autant plus que Saint-Foutu-Potter, consciemment ou pas, n'avait de cesse de passer et repasser dessus avec sa langue, comme s'il se préparait à les utiliser.

Il s'était brièvement retourné pour garder Severus de toute intervention.

Celui-ci, droit sur ses pieds, jaugeait son ancien élève.

C'était un vampire, qui soumettait son calice. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire réellement du mal. Le brutaliser peut-être un peu, surtout si le calice jouait les rebelles. Mais le premier lien qui unissait un vampire et son calice était celui de la protection.

Il savait que Draco était terrifié, il lui avait confié cela quand Harry s'était absenté, sa peur lui vrillait le ventre suite aux révélations que lui avait fait Harry, mais il n'était pas sans ignorer non plus l'apparente inimitié qui se jouait entre ces deux-là.

Alors, pour sûr, leur début de cohabitation allait être tendu, très tendu. Mais même s'il mourrait d'envie de protéger Draco, il était sûr et certain que celui-ci ne courrait aucun danger dans les mains d'Harry. Qu'importe les apparences que donnait cette situation.

Draco chercha même du regard son parrain, mais celui-ci ne lui apporta aucun secours. Il avait provoqué le vampire et si Severus s'en mêlait, que du mal en ressortirait.

_\- Répète donc, Draco,_ ce fût cette fois-là, sur les consonnes du prénom de son calice que le vampire laissa traîner une certaine sensualité. Loin d'apaiser les peurs du garçon.

Et du regard il fixa Draco qui malgré lui se soumit à l'ordre :

_\- Une, humhum, une créature…mhumhum… suceuse … de sang…_

Il parlait à moitié étranglé par la poigne du Gryffondor.

Avec une certaine satisfaction d'avoir été obéi, celui-ci le relâcha.

Mais le vampire n'en avait pas fini pour autant avec lui.

Il plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, proche, très proche du visage de son calice, et sans le quitter du regard, murmura toujours de cette voix trop rauque pour être humaine mais qui avait ces tonalités si Potteriennes :

_\- Je suis devenu une créature des Ténèbres grâce à celui que tu suivais auparavant comme un toutou,_ les joues de Draco rosirent à ces mots, _alors ne sois pas enclin à juger de cela, quant à ma condition, sache pour ta gouverne, que je n'ai jamais sucé le sang de personne, calice ! Juste le tien. Pour te sauver ! Parce que tu étais mort. Tu l'entends ça ? Tu étais mort, ces hommes t'avaient tué, à force de coups et de viols. Sans moi, tu ne serais plus là. Je n'exige pas que tu me lèches les pieds pour cela, mais témoigner un peu de respect et de soumission serait le bienvenu. Je peux et je vais me montrer patient, Draco, mais je t'avertis, ne teste pas cette patience…_

Et il se recula, partant s'assoir à la place qu'occupait avant le Serpentard dans le canapé.

Puis il ferma les yeux. Harry paraissait épuisé.

Personne n'osa bouger, seul se fit entendre le bruit d'un Draco s'effondrant, trahi par ses jambes qui venaient de le lâcher. Il était maintenant accroupi à même le sol, la tête basse. Et Severus, impuissant qui attendait que le vampire ait assez assis son autorité, pour faire le moindre geste vers son filleul.

Car les pupilles avant qu'Harry ne les ferme étincelaient d'un rouge trop brillant pour que la crise s'achève si vite.

_\- Et si j'avais préféré la mort, moi, vous en faites quoi de ça ?_

Ça n'avait pas été dit pour provoquer, Draco avait même simplement dit cela sur un ton rhétorique, comme s'il faisait une simple constatation.

Harry, les yeux toujours couleur sang, les réouvrit, se redressa et reposa les coudes sur ses genoux, en regardant longtemps son calice, avant de répondre.

_\- La mort,_ répéta-t-il_, c'est quelque chose de terrible que tu dis là, Draco. Ces hommes méritent de mourir. Toi non. Toi tu vivras, tu accepteras à ton destin qui t'a mené sur mon chemin. Et ensemble nous y ferons face et si nous y mettons tous les deux du nôtre, nous serons heureux._

Implacable avait été sa voix, mais pas froide, plutôt même triste, résignée, réconfortante, si Draco voulait bien le voir.

Et des larmes coulèrent soudain sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Ce fût Severus qui intervint, le prenant dans ses bras et doucement l'installa sur le canapé. Recueillant ces larmes que Draco avait tant mérité de verser.

Harry les regarda un instant. Il était troublé, parce que la réaction du vampire avait été violente, ferme, implacable, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il la trouvait juste.

A la hauteur de l'insulte que le vampire avait perçue. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas maltraité son calice, il en était tout bonnement incapable, il lui avait juste remis les idées en place, remis sur des rails des informations cruciales qui manquaient à son calice pour son acceptation pleine et entière de son statut.

Pendant un long moment, Harry tâcha de se faire oublier, laissant Severus consoler un Draco complètement perdu, qui grignotait maintenant du bout des lèvres un gâteau, sans cesser de jeter par moment des regards qu'il voulait discret sans y arriver à Harry.

Celui-ci se servit, passé un moment, une bièraubeurre. La sirotant à même la bouteille en écoutant les mots que Severus ne destinait pourtant qu'à son filleul.

Foutue ouïe vampirique.

Quant à lui, il s'était calmé. Conscient d'avoir peut-être été un peut trop rude avec son calice. Mais il y a des choses qui ne passent pas.

_\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? _

Draco avait la tête tournée vers Severus, mais le changement drastique de ton ne trompait pas Harry, il s'adressait bien à lui.

_\- On a fait une descente la nuit dernière. Je t'ai trouvé dans cette maison qu'on nous avait indiqué._

_\- Tu savais que j'étais là-bas ? _

La voix de Draco trembla quand il parla.

Et Harry comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

_\- On espérait t'y trouver,_ avoua-t-il après un soupir, _mais pas dans ce rôle-là. On pensait plutôt démasquer le grand Draco Malfoy, chef de la résistance._

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent un peu plus si c'était possible à ces mots.

_\- Draco,_ Harry savait qu'il se lançait sans filet, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, _je sais que tout ça, ça n'a pas pris un chemin que tu avais envie, ou même prévu. Mais je préfère te savoir en vie et calice que simplement mort._

Et alors qu'il pensait que cela désamorcerait quelque peu la crise en place, il eût la surprise de voir Draco se décider à tourner la tête pour ancrer son regard gris acier dans le sien avant d'articuler :

_\- Il ne t'appartenait pas de faire ce choix pour moi._

Puis il s'emmura dans un silence profond sans que ni Severus ni Harry ne réussirent à l'en sortir.

Ils conversèrent donc entre eux, en tâchant de l'inclure parfois à la conversation chaque fois sans succès, et c'est avec surprise qu'ils le virent, un long moment après, le soleil était déjà en train de céder sa place à la nuit, les ombres dans le salon dessinant sur les murs d'étranges arabesques, endormi, contre l'épaule de Severus qu'il n'avait pas quitté.

_\- Voulez-vous le monter à la chambre ?_ proposa Severus

Mais le vampire ressentait l'amour paternel que l'homme en face de lui avait pour son calice, et lui-même était épuisé. Il n'allait pas lui refuser ce plaisir.

Draco ne se réveilla pas, ni quand Severus le souleva, ni sur le trajet qui menait à la chambre.

Il fût posé avec douceur sur le lit juste après que, d'un mouvement de baguette, Harry en eût changé les draps.

_\- Vous restez dîner, Severus ?_ proposa Harry à son ancien maître de potions qui accepta volontiers.

Il avait des choses encore à expliquer à Harry quant à sa nouvelle vie de vampire. Et il n'avait pas déjà envie de les laisser s'entretuer dès qu'il serait parti.

Le repas fût simple mais convivial.

Et Severus ne revint pas une seule fois sur la démonstration de force dont avait fait preuve le vampire, ce pourquoi Harry lui fût reconnaissant.

_\- Vous m'appelez au moindre souci Harry, nous sommes d'accord ?_

Pour la dixième fois Harry promit et avant que l'homme ne réouvre la bouche, il ajouta :

_\- Vraiment, ça va aller, je vous le promets, vous n'avez pas besoin de passer la nuit ici. Je vous assure qu'à la moindre difficulté, je me précipite dans la cheminée pour vous appeler ! Rentrez Severus, on a tous besoin de repos !_

L'air assuré et les mots de son ancien élève achevèrent de tranquilliser Severus qui après avoir pris une belle poignée de poudre de cheminette fût avalé par une flambée de flammes vertes.

* * *

_Voilà, Harry et Draco sont désormais... seuls ! _

_Et un peu comme moi, alors pour m'aider, je suis pas contre d'avoir vos avis. Qu'est-ce-que vous aimeriez voir, qu'il se passe. Une scène, un dialogue, des réactions, bref :) Vous pouvez tout me dire ! Je ferai mon petit coktail pour une satisfaction générale ! 3_

_Allez à vos claviers ! _

_LessaWatberg ! _


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous, toutes !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

Un pas en avant, deux en arrière, trois en avant, bref !

Allez je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour me le dire (ou même me dire si vous n'aimez pas, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre) vous pouvez me laissez une petite review. C'est vraiment très encourageant ! Je compte sur vous

D'ailleurs, merci à tous d'avoir été si généreux en review sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a clairement donné un coup de fouet revigorant ! Alors n'hésitez vraiment pas !

Dédicace à LoupSpell, lyraserah, sasucchi0123, brigitte26, aurel8611, Rome7, xNeurotic, je vous ai normalement répondu à tous en MP ! :)

Allez, sur ce, la suite !

* * *

**Derniers ****mots du chapitre précédent : **

_\- Vraiment, ça va aller, je vous le promets, vous n'avez pas besoin de passer la nuit ici. Je vous assure qu'à la moindre difficulté, je me précipite dans la cheminée pour vous appeler ! Rentrez Severus, on a tous besoin de repos !_

L'air assuré et les mots de son ancien élève achevèrent de tranquilliser Severus qui après avoir pris une belle poignée de poudre de cheminette fût avalé par une flambée de flammes vertes.

**Chapitre 15 Gris et or**

L'esprit d'Harry, qui avait bien besoin de sommeil, s'était laissé emporter. Plein de rêves baignant dans une ambiance rouge sang, il se permettait du repos que la nuit dernière ne lui avait pas permis.

Mais alors qu'il était profondément endormi, l'esprit du vampire fût soudain rempli de terreur. Une peur panique qui finit par réveiller un Harry qui grimaça tout en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il dormait dans la chambre d'ami, sur un lit plutôt confortable ayant laissé Draco dans la seule pièce qu'il connaissait vraiment, sa chambre… C'était une situation à la limite de l'étrange.

Mais il n'eût pas le loisir d'étudier la question plus longtemps que cela.

Les sentiments qui naissaient en son vampire s'imposèrent à lui. Des frissons naquirent sur ses bras. Le laissant perplexe.

Il n'était pas dans la nature d'un vampire d'avoir peur. De ressentir de la crainte. Pourtant là, il était terrifié et c'était désagréable, vraiment très désagréable.

Harry se redressa. Pris dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il ne craignait rien, les alarmes sur sa maison étaient efficaces et n'avaient pas sonnées.

Alors il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel émoi, surtout chez le vampire.

Quand tout d'un coup, ce fût comme une révélation.

Harry, guidé par son vampire, se précipita dans sa chambre où Draco semblait être aux proies d'un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste.

Son bassin se décollait du lit, ses bras écartés en forme de croix comme si quelqu'un le retenait, et son visage terrifié appelait à la pitié. Il murmurait des mots, trop confus pour être intelligible par Harry mais pas par l'ouïe du vampire qui décoda des « pitié », « arrêtez », « je n'en peux plus ».

C'en fût trop pour lui comme pour Harry, qui se jeta sur le lit, secouant doucement un Draco qu'il eût bien du mal à faire émerger.

Voilà donc d'où provenait la douleur du vampire. Leur lien entre eux assez stable pour qu'il ressente les émotions de son calice mais pas assez pour qu'il analyse assez rapidement ce qu'il se passait.

A force de secouer et d'interpeller Draco, celui-ci se tira des griffes de son assaillant dans son rêve pour ouvrir les paupières et poser ses pupilles d'or sur Harry.

Il avait les yeux plein de larmes, deux pupilles terrifiées qui serrèrent le cœur du vampire.

_\- Tout va bien_, dit-il d'une voix rauque_, tu es en sécurité._

Harry, troublé par le cauchemar trop réel de Draco, préféra laisser faire le vampire qui semblait instinctivement quoi dire et quoi faire pour apaiser son calice.

Doucement, il s'installa dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit et faisant fi des quelques résistances pour la forme que lui opposa Draco l'attira doucement à lui.

Sa tête reposait contre son épaule. Dans une étreinte qui parût très étrange à Harry mais qui semblait faire du bien au vampire. Et à Draco s'il l'admettait.

Ses sanglots se tarirent, les larmes furent essuyées par la main douce d'Harry qui ne se surprit même pas du geste, et bientôt le vampire tendit un mouchoir au garçon pour qu'il puisse moucher son nez.

_\- Tout va bien_, répétait-il en chuchotant, _ces hommes ne sont plus là, ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal. _

A ces mots, les mains de Draco, s'accrochèrent au tee-shirt d'Harry comme s'il voulait s'accrocher à cette idée.

Incapable de mots, il se laissait consoler par le vampire qui fredonnait maintenant une douce comptine.

Quand il le sentit bien plus calme, le vampire toujours en chuchotant, parla :

_\- Est-ce que tu veux me raconter, calice ?_

La tête de Draco fit un mouvement de tête négatif.

Alors le vampire insista, profitant de cet instant où Draco ne semblait pas vouloir se battre contre lui, les pupilles d'or, il avait face à lui le calice, pleinement.

_\- Tu ne penses pas que cela pourrait te faire du bien ? Ouvre-toi à moi sans crainte, Draco._

Il fit rouler avec douceur les consonnes du prénom, faisant se relever la tête de son calice pour planter son regard dans le sien.

_\- Tu doutes de ma parole ? _demanda-t-il alors.

_\- Non, non Monsieur._

_-Monsieur ?_ Le vampire étouffa un rire qui résonna dans sa gorge. _J'aime le terme mais non ne m'appelle ainsi, je pense que le nom de Harry sera suffisant._

Pour toute réponse, Draco cala un peu mieux sa tête contre l'épaule qui lui était offerte, jouant avec un bout du tee-shirt d'Harry.

_\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça_, répondit-il enfin d'un ton boudeur enfantin.

Le vampire était heureux de cette proximité permise par le lien qu'ils avaient entre eux.

_\- Tu en es sûr ?_ insista doucement la voix douce du vampire le nez dans les cheveux de son calice dont la simple odeur faisait rougeoyer ses yeux.

Il profita de cet instant de calme. Draco semblait s'apaiser dans ses bras, chassant d'une main distraite des larmes que l'enfer de son cauchemar avait fait couler et qui persistaient au bord de ses yeux.

Mais le vampire n'eût aucune réponse de son calice. Il préféra ne pas en rajouter une couche. Il avait le temps, tout le temps qu'il fallait pour son calice. Il ne le brusquerait pas, non, pas en matière de traumatisme. Le vampire savait quelle attitude adopter et quand. Et là, il fallait de la douceur, une douceur parfaite, telle qu'à force de bercer son Draco, le garçon était reparti au pays des songes. Faisant soupirer un Harry soulagé quoique troublé, qui n'eût le droit de retourner dans son propre lit finir sa nuit que quand le vampire se fût assuré que cette fois nul cauchemar ne viendrait troubler son calice.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry eût immédiatement la sensation qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé et repassé dessus toute la sainte nuit !

Groggy, il descendit à sa cuisine, se préparer un bon bol de café. Le jour commençait à peine à naître et il n'avait pas hâte de réveiller Draco.

Tandis qu'il parcourait distraitement les pages du journal du matin qu'Hedwige lui avait déposé sur sa table basse, une tasse pleine de café dans une main, ses pensées firent leur bonhomme de chemin et il repensa aux évènements de cette nuit.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude si changeante du vampire. Il avait pris hier Draco à la gorge et voilà qu'il se faisait doux comme un agneau pour le consoler… Et les yeux d'or de Draco, il n'avait pas pu ne pas les remarquer. C'était comme si le conscient de Draco avait cédé sa place, emporté par le sommeil pour révéler toute la soumission dont le calice était capable. S'il pouvait être tout le temps ainsi… cela faciliterait bien la vie d'Harry. Un Draco en poupée, ne se rebellant pas. Mais il en était certain, ce petit manège ne durerait pas. Et le vampire grogna de frustration à cette idée.

Qu'il avait aimé câliner, rassurer un calice terrifié. C'était son rôle, sa place, ce qu'il aimait faire par-dessus tout… Et le calice, bien que mué par la peur, avait été réceptif. C'en était jouissif. La pleine puissance vampirique dominant un calice qui ne demandait que ça… Quand il serait prêt, un jour, plus tard, quand…

_\- Oh pitié_, grogna Harry, _je mange, tu veux bien._

Il soupira avant de croquer dans sa tartine.

Le vampire ricana avant de décider finalement à se faire oublier. Quoiqu'à la légère démangeaison qu'il ressentait au fond de sa gorge, Harry sût que calice ou pas, ce n'était pas pour demain qu'il devrait se passer de potion…

Il termina son café et alla s'en chercher une.

Quand il l'avala, un sentiment de frustration naquit aussitôt chez son vampire. Il pensait au sang chaud qui coulait dans les veines de son calice. Si accessible, et pourtant si lointain… S'il avait su qu'il ne le remordrait pas de sitôt il aurait un peu abusé de la morsure quand il l'avait transformé. Ce goût de miel, doux et chaud qui le désaltérait comme jamais… et dire qu'il devait réapprendre à se contenter de ce placebo fade et si peu naturel…

_\- Ha ne commence pas_, ragea-t-il contre lui-même, _elle nous convient très bien cette potion !_

Mais à peine eut-il pensé ces mots, que le goût du sang de Draco sembla envahir avec insistance sa gorge.

_\- Non, non, non_, pesta Harry à voix haute, _je refuse de le mordre pour assouvir tes petits besoins._

Le vampire sembla rugir en lui de frustration.

_\- Tu devras t'en contenter_, affirma Harry en claquant la fiole maintenant vide sur la table, _rien que l'idée, ça me rebute, et en plus il n'est pas prêt._

_« Il le sera_, entendit-il résonner en lui, _un jour ou l'autre. »_ Cette phrase finit sur un trémolo de plaisir émanant du vampire.

Faisant gronder Harry de mécontentement.

Manquait plus que ça, la proximité que le vampire avait eu avec son calice cette nuit avait attisé son envie de fixer ce foutu lien vampire-calice, qu'Harry n'avait pas hâte de renforcer.

Les mots d'Hermione et de Severus lui retournaient l'estomac et faisaient naître une migraine bien désagréable en cette heure top matinale.

Lien, amour, sexualité, morsure, fidélité, protection, survie.

Il n'avait pas, pas du tout envie de penser à une quelconque relation charnelle avec Draco Malfoy. Mais c'était sans compter son vampire dont les désirs venaient éveiller sa virilité.

_\- Ha, ça suffit !_ s'énerva Harry, qui pour reprendre contenance et oublier ce désagrément physique se concentra dans la lecture de son journal.

Il était question de la descente d'hier soir. Ron avait semble-t-il assuré malgré sa colère. Nulle question de Draco Malefoy dans ces lignes. Les quelques Mangemorts retrouvés étaient à Azkaban, dans l'attente de leur jugement, et Rita Sketter n'avait rien eu de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Un rire sans joie émana de sa gorge. Il avait toujours gardé une certaine rancune pour les ragots qu'elle avait toujours répandu sur eux pendant leur scolarité. Et que son article concernant la nuit dernière soit si pauvre le mettait en joie.

De concert avec le vampire, si Harry pouvait en juger par les frémissements qui agitaient son estomac.

Oui, Draco était encore leur secret, rien qu'à eux. Et nul ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

De toute manière, là-dessus le vampire s'en portait garant.

Restait à assumer maintenant auprès de ses amis, Hermione, Les Weasley, et Rogue.

Rogue… Il était étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu débarquer dans sa cheminée dès les premières lueurs du jour. A croire qu'il avait décidé de prendre sur lui et de lui faire confiance.

Quant à Ron et les autres, Harry était moins certain de leur réaction. Ron avait déjà prouvé encore une fois son immaturité face à Draco. Quoiqu'il avait su garder sa loyauté pour Harry face à la horde de journalistes qu'il avait dû rencontrer.

Le nom d'Harry n'était d'ailleurs cité que trois fois dans l'article de l'Animagus-cafard, et il s'en réjouissait plutôt.

Brave Ron, leurs années d'amitié tenaient bon malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

Il s'en voulut un instant des mots qu'ils avaient eu la veille. Mais l'intervention du vampire vint calmer cela. Il n'était plus seul maître à bord. Et le vampire savait faire régner le calme lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Draco dormait encore, et Harry ne voulut pas le réveiller, mentalement pas prêt, incapable de savoir si les yeux seraient d'or ou de pierre, et de toute façon il n'était prêt à se confronter à aucun d'eux.

Alors la matinée passa, calme. Harry en profita pour faire du rangement, l'angoisse le rendait perfectionniste. Et il reçut un courrier, du Ministère qui le félicitait pour sa brillante réussite.

Là où c'était beaucoup moins drôle, c'est que le ministre de la magie en personne souhaitait le recevoir pour une cérémonie.

Fast et déploiement de courbettes. Cela allait sans dire pour le jeune Auror qui grimaça.

Il n'avait pas envie de tout ça. Mais la date, ancrée dans le parchemin, le ramenait à la réalité.

Six jours. Dans six jours il avait rendez-vous pour une soirée en son honneur.

Tous les grands du monde magique seraient là.

Et il imaginait sans peine la question qui allait leur brûler les lèvres, à tous, un par un.

_Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant pour retrouver Malfoy ?_

Ce nom serait craché tel une miette inconnue dans la bouche qui dérange.

Cette pensée dérangea le vampire qui grogna. Et Harry soupira.

Il eût l'image fugace de se voir répondre avec un aplomb meurtrier :

_\- Oh mais vous ne le savez pas ? Monsieur Malfoy est chez moi, il est désormais mon calice. _

Puis il révèlerait deux canines pointues qui défieraient quiconque oserait manifester quelconque émotion négative.

Non, Harry le savait, il serait bien incapable de cela. Bien que conscient qu'il ne pourrait contenir ce secret longtemps.

Ron craquerait, il se vendrait involontairement, le lien se manifesterait. Non, trop de probabilités qui viendraient au milieu de son chemin.

Bon sang et lui qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la tranquillité depuis la mort de l'autre Mage Noir. Pourquoi fallait-il que …

Et voilà il ressassait. Et pour chasser ses idées, il continua son ménage, dans une maison qui n'avait pas été aussi propre depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Usant la magie pour les tâches les plus ingrates, il y allait avec de l'huile de coude pour le reste.

Finalement, un bruit à l'étage réveilla l'attention de son vampire.

Draco Malefoy était somme toute réveillé.

Il hésita, la main tenant un chiffon qui tomba mollement au sol quand le bruit se fit plus franc.

Mais après quelques craquements de parquet, pendant lesquels Harry resta les jambes de plomb planté au milieu de son salon, son calice apparût.

Il avait dormi habillé. Ses vêtements étaient froissés. Et il se frottait les yeux, l'air un peu perdu.

Harry s'approcha de la rambarde, en le regardant doucement descendre, les yeux perdus dans ceux gris de son calice.

Quand il fût descendu, Draco étudia son nouvel espace de vie. Les yeux cernés, encore quelques croûtes de sang salissant son visage çà et là. Mais en meilleure forme, qui ne ferait désormais que s'améliorer, le vampire s'y jura.

Après avoir détaillé chaque objet composant le salon, le regard de Draco, gris acier, se plongea dans les prunelles mi vertes-mi rouge dans un mélange unique et articula :

_\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. J'ai bien atterri chez Saint-Potter ?_

Le ton était traînant, mais il contenait à la fois soulagement et agacement. Comme si Draco était heureux de ne plus être enfermé avec ces Mangemorts mais qu'il haïssait le destin d'avoir placé en Potter son ange gardien.

_\- Et tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier est vrai, j'imagine ?_

Il se traîna jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa échouer.

_\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

Harry ne reconnut pas sa voix. Il n'était pas encore habitué à sentir le vampire parler à travers lui. C'était étrange. Mais ça le fatiguait moins que de lutter contre lui, alors…

_\- Peut-être un peu d'eau, Potty._

Harry partit alors à la cuisine, tentant de calmer un vampire déjà agacé.

Comment avait-il pu être si faible et en besoin d'attention la nuit dernière pour redevenir cet être froid et distant au petit matin.

Comme une double personnalité.

_\- Tu en as de bonnes_ _de dire ça_, commenta à voix haute Harry en servant deux verres de jus de citrouille d'une cruche.

_\- Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? _

Il entendit la voix de Draco arriver depuis le salon. Mais s'abstint de toute réponse.

En apportant le plateau, Harry choisit d'éviter le contact visuel avec le garçon installé dans son canapé.

Perdu au milieu des coussins, il semblait à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation de ce qui serait désormais son nouvel environnement.

_\- Tiens._

Harry lui tendait un verre qu'il attrapa la main tremblante.

Derrière cette apparente force mentale, Draco Malfoy cachait mal sa fragilité.

_\- Où est Severus ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Gêné, Harry prit place dans le fauteuil face à lui.

_\- Il est rentré chez lui, après t'avoir déposé dans ton lit hier soir._

_\- Depuis quand tu t'entends bien avec lui d'ailleurs ?_ La question lui brûlait les lèvres et il avait eu bien du mal à attendre la fin de la réponse d'Harry pour l'articuler. _J'ai l'impression d'avoir atterri dans une autre dimension, bientôt tu vas m'annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort._

Il termina sur un rictus qui cacha mal la peur au fond de ses yeux.

Comme s'il craignait réellement qu'Harry puisse lui annoncer cela.

_\- Mort, à l'état de néant, pour de bon, cette fois._ Harry répondit, les pupilles définitivement rouges, d'une voix fière et tranchante.

Les rayons du soleil avaient fini de percer à travers la grande baie vitrée du salon, projetant une lumière éclatante. Le vampire ronronnait, il trouvait en cet instant son calice parfaitement à son goût. Le soleil irradiait sur sa peau trop blanche, ses cheveux illuminés d'une palette de blond tirant sur le blanc.

Mais l'intervention du vampire ne resta pas sans se faire entendre. Harry ne manqua pas de voir les jointures des doigts de Draco se blanchir autour du verre, ainsi que deux yeux couleur gris triste se poser sur lui, alors qu'il avait jusqu'ici focalisé sur les alentours.

_\- Tu es vraiment un vampire, hein ?_

La voix froide presque méprisante résonna dans le salon.

Et Harry sentit le vampire réagir. Non pas aux mots, mais au ton.

Alors il soupira, longuement, pour ramener la sérénité dans son être.

_Laisse-moi faire_ cherchait-t-il à dire au vampire. Il n'avait pas envie déjà d'une confrontation. Il était beaucoup trop tôt ! Et il en avait marre de cette tension permanente depuis hier.

_\- Et tu es vraiment un calice si ça peut répondre à ta question_, répondit simplement Harry de façon sournoise, un demi-sourire naissant derrière sa barbe négligée depuis quelques jours.

_\- T'avais pas le droit ! _

Voilà que la main de Draco était tremblante, tenant maintenant difficilement le verre, à moitié vide dans sa main.

_\- Tu devrais être un poil plus reconnaissant Draco._

Harry sentait le vampire perdre patience. Il cherchait donc par ses mots à apaiser et un calice en pleine angoisse et un vampire prêt à bondir.

_\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Draco. Je crois qu'hier tu as pu avoir un aperçu des circonstances où tu es devenu calice. Tu étais mort. Réellement. Donc, prends sur toi pour au moins être reconnaissant. Je sais que tu détestes ton sort peut-être autant que les hommes qui t'ont maintenu prisonniers. Dans un cas tu es mort, dans le deuxième je te propose la vie. Le choix, peu enviable soit-il est vite choisi ! _

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus froide au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ses paroles. Il en avait de la patience, clairement. Mais il ne fallait pas que le Draco tire de trop sur la corde. Ils étaient deux dans cette galère. Qu'il ne l'oublie pas !

Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'avait pressenti, bien loin de se calmer, Draco, excédé, se leva. Et partit droit à l'étage où il claqua la porte derrière lui en s'enfermant dans la chambre qu'Harry lui avait laissée.

L'espace d'un instant, la frustration d'Harry et la colère du vampire bataillèrent. Si le premier voulait monter et confronter le calice, le deuxième voulait tout simplement exiger sa soumission.

Inconsciemment, le jeune Auror commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon.

Braquer Draco Malefoy n'était clairement pas la bonne solution, mais l'ancien Serpentard devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il devrait assumer la situation, peu satisfaisante était-elle.

Alors qu'il était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées alimentées tant par lui-même que son vampire, un bruit de verre cassé à l'étage le tira de ses sombres ruminations.

* * *

_Compliqué de s'adapter hein? Bon sinon qui veut faire un gros câlin à Draco? Je distribue des tickets ! _

_Ce chapitre vous a plu? Moins plu? Vous voulez encourager l'auteur à écrire la suite? Appuyez sur le petit bouton "review" ;) à vos claviers !_

_A bientôt, LessaWatberg !_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello à tous

Voici la suite de vos aventures vampiriques préférées !

Je suis désolée, je pense qu'au vu de ma situation il faut compter facilement du 15 jours à 3 semaines par publication... la vie IRL, l'écriture, la réécriture, les aléas de la vie, les manques d'inspiration ... bref mais cette fic continuera et j'espère que vous, public, vous serez toujours là pour l'accueillir !

Je remercie mes lecteurs fidèles, les stats ne bougent pas, vous êtes chaque fois si nombreux, c'est signe que l'histoire vous plaît et j'en suis ravie, quant à mes revieweurs, que vous dire sinon un MERCI plein de gratitude, vous êtes ma motivation !

Je remercie donc mes revieweurs, nouveaux comme fidèles qui ont laissé une trace pour ce dernier chapitre :

**Cath06, LadyTwilightPotter, 77Hildegard, sasucchi0123, aurel8611, brigitte26, LoupSpell**

Vous lire est toujours un véritable shoot d'adrénaline, alors on continue comme ça !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent : **Braquer Draco Malefoy n'était clairement pas la bonne solution, mais l'ancien Serpentard devait toutefois reconnaître qu'il devrait assumer la situation, peu satisfaisante était-elle.

Alors qu'il était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées alimentées tant par lui-même que son vampire, un bruit de verre cassé à l'étage le tira de ses sombres ruminations.

**Chapitre 16**

Harry releva la tête prestement et usant de ses instincts de vampire se précipita à l'étage pour se rassurer quant à l'état de son calice.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Harry eut un rire sans joie.

_\- Vraiment Malefoy_, pesta-t-il, _tu penses que t'enfermer à clef m'empêchera de t'atteindre ?_

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège sur la serrure avant de faire un mouvement peut-être trop énergique et ouvrit la porte qui ne lui opposa plus aucune résistance.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était pathétique.

_\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Malfoy, bon sang ?_ s'écria-t-il les pupilles colorées d'un éclatant rouge sang.

Il remarqua en première des choses les larmes et le nez sale de Draco. Puis il fut incapable de manquer le beau bazar que le calice avait mis dans sa chambre. Draps arrachés, bureau dévasté, et diplôme d'Auror encadré au sol, du verre éparpillé tout autour. Le vampire comprit aussitôt l'origine du bruit et son esprit délaissa la peur pour s'emplir d'une fureur froide mais alors qu'il revint sur Draco dans le but unique de se défouler et de le secouer, cette volonté fondit comme neige au soleil.

Le garçon, planqué contre un des coins de la pièce, semblait réaliser la situation dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer en provoquant cette scène apocalyptique dans la chambre de celui qui l'avait recueilli.

_\- Une explication ?_ la voix douce d'Harry roucoula, menaçante, tandis qu'il haussait un sourcil en croisant ses bras.

_\- TU veux une explication Potter ? Contrairement à toi, j'ai reçu une éducation. Je sais tout des diverses créatures magiques. Je sais tout des vampires. Et je connais les conséquences lorsqu'ils prennent un calice. Il veut, j'en suis sûr en ce moment-même me mordre et même me baiser. Et c'est juste parce que tu me détestes que tu l'en empêches. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus pathétique ! Et avant de jouer aux héros, Potter, je sais pertinemment que tu ne te serais pas précipité pour me sauver si tu savais les conséquences que tu provoquerais._

Son monologue avait jeté un froid dans la pièce. Trop de choses qu'il avait sorties de son cœur. Trop de choses qui confrontaient Harry à lui-même.

Las de devoir discuter avec le Malefoy colérique et terrifié qu'il avait en face de lui, il s'attela à remettre un peu d'ordre dans cette chambre qui en l'état n'en était plus une.

Alors qu'il sortait sa baguette à nouveau, il ne manqua pas le regard de crainte que posa sur lui Malefoy.

_\- Je ne vais pas te torturer, tu n'as pas à me craindre, toi qui sais tout des vampires, tu devrais le savoir ! _

La voix voulait blesser, mais le ton n'était que douceur. Malgré sa colère, la vampire avait été touché par le réflexe acquis malgré lui de son calice.

Les images de lui croulant sous cet homme immonde s'imposèrent à lui, tandis qu'avec un soupir, il pointa le cadre brisé et le sortilège « réparo » lui rendit tout son éclat.

Les sorts étaient lancés, les uns après les autres. Au grand damn du vampire qui ne demandait qu'à communiquer avec son calice, comme un droit de réponse dont on l'aurait injustement privé.

S'ils voulaient avancer, Harry le savait, il allait falloir avoir une sainte patience qu'il n'était pas bien sûr que le vampire possède.

_\- Si tu savais,_ commenta-t-il à voix faible, en s'assurant d'être bien entendu par Malefoy, assis à même le sol dans un coin de la chambre, _si tu savais, Draco, combien tout ce que tu peux dire est faux._

Il l'avait vu redressé la tête, penaud. Et il se demanda un instant, si dans la tête du calice, il n'avait juste pas été tiré d'une maison de torture pour une autre, avec pour unique tortionnaire celui contre qui il s'était toujours rebellé à Poudlard. Doté désormais d'une force surpuissante et de deux canines redoutables. Et il imagina sans peine ce que lui ressentirait si les rôles étaient inversés.

_\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Draco_, Harry continuait d'un mouvement fluide de poignet de réparer le mal qu'avait causé Draco dans sa chambre, _mais pour répondre à ce que tu as dit, si j'avais su les conséquences de mon geste, et que je n'avais eu que cette solution pour te sauver, je t'aurais quand même transformé, _et il planta son regard de sang dans les yeux craintifs de Draco avant d'ajouter, _parce que ta vie vaut quelque chose et que tu ne méritais pas cette mort._

Il vit le rouge colorer les joues de Draco.

Il sentait le vampire être redevenu plus calme, il réclamait la parole. Harry soupira, mais accorda de la lui laisser. Il ne pourrait, de toute façon, pas faire pire.

_\- Viens t'asseoir ici, calice,_ demanda d'une voix veloutée Harry en tendant une main à son calice pour l'aider à se redresser. Il le vit hésiter mais céder finalement.

Il les emmena tous les deux s'assoir sur le lit qui grinça légèrement.

_\- Quand je suis devenu ce vampire, ne pense pas que nos deux personnalités se sont complétement séparées, Draco. Nous avons dû fusionner, et crois bien que si je voulais te « baiser » puisque tu emploies toi-même ce mot vil, l'humain que j'habite n'aurait pas été dégouté de cet acte. Maintenant, toi qui es si prompt à juger de tes connaissances sur nous les vampires, penses-tu réellement que nous sommes ces créatures immondes qui ne vivent que pour sucer le sang de leur victime avant de les violer cruellement ? _

Il vit Draco baisser les yeux à l'entente de ce mot terrible.

_\- Je crois pouvoir sans dire sans mentir que ceux qui ont fait couler ton sang et abusé du temple sacré qu'est ton corps, n'appartenaient pas à ma race, n'est-ce-pas ?_ insista pourtant le vampire en relevant d'une main douce le menton de son calice.

Il croisa deux yeux gris dont il s'amusa de voir une teinte légèrement dorée briller par reflet.

_\- Nous prendrons soin de toi, calice. Que tu le veuilles ou non._

Il s'attendait à un mot, un geste, mais rien. Comme s'il n'avait juste rien dit et Harry sentit la frustration émaner de son vampire.

C'est qu'il ignorait tout de l'entêtement du Serpentard et ils n'étaient pas sans se douter que les deux ans de torture, - peut-être même plus, ils ignoraient encore tout de ce qu'avait été sa vie du temps de Voldemort – avaient dû laisser des marques particulièrement ancrés en lui qui déformaient sa vision des choses et une potentielle croyance en autrui.

_\- Bref_, reprit le vampire, _je serai là pour toi, pour t'écouter et t'aider. Mais la rébellion va devoir s'arrêter. Ça fatigue l'humain mais ça me fatigue moi-aussi ! _

Draco grommela, sans doute pensant ne pas être entendu, c'était sans compter l'ouïe du vampire :

_\- Bien fait pour vous, moi je n'ai rien demandé !_

_\- Tu faisais moins le malin, cette nuit Draco._

Les mots firent relever la tête du calice, les yeux brillants d'interrogation.

_\- Accroché à mes vêtements, ta tête dans mon cou. Même quand tu t'es rendormi j'ai eu du mal à me faire lâcher prise !_

_\- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal,_ répondit-il boudeur.

_\- Et c'est là,_ le vampire pointa son doigt sur sa poitrine, _c'est exactement là que tu te trompes. Ta nature a changé, tu es lié à moi. Et tu étais bien cette nuit car tu laissais ton instinct agir sans plus te poser de questions. Accepte qui je suis, qui tu es devenu, et tout redeviendra aussi simple que cette nuit Draco. Continue de t'opposer à moi et tu garderas ce mal-être en toi ! Je ressens ta colère et ta peur. Dis-toi qu'elles peuvent s'en aller. C'est à toi d'accepter de les laisser partir, pour que nous puissions vivre en paix, ensemble._

Alors qu'Harry se relevait, un genou craquant, il entendit Draco marmonner encore une fois dans sa barbe :

_\- J'espère que tu as de la patience alors !_

Avec un demi-sourire, il quitta la pièce. Son calice voulait jouer ? Très bien. Lui ne souffrirait pas de leur lien. Le calice si. Et il était temps qu'il apprenne à ne pas jouer avec les nerfs de son dominant.

La journée sembla bien longue à Harry. En bas dans ce salon, il avait envoyé d'abord une lettre à Severus. Pour le remercier, et le rassurer aussi. Non, il n'avait pas envie que l'homme revienne chez lui. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, mais il fallait qu'on les laisse tranquilles pour le moment.

Le caractère tempétueux du calice, dont Harry se doutait, au grand damn du vampire qui voyait déjà sa patience mise à mal, pouvait être un véritable frein dans l'installation du lien…

Et qui disait lien incomplet disait pas de morsure, pas de proximité.

.tout.

Cela soulageait Harry mais provoquait la colère du vampire. La patience n'était pas dans sa nature, bien qu'il pût reconnaître sans problème le besoin de temps du garçon qu'il avait fait calice étant donné la nature des traumas dont il avait été victime. Ce n'était pas la patience quant à la guérison de ses traumatismes qui posait problème au vampire. C'était sa patience face à son tempérament de feu et ses mots allant parfois beaucoup trop loin.

Il n'était pas sans ignorer qu'en haut, dans cette chambre inconnue où logeait Draco, peur et colère devaient s'affronter dans un terrible duel. Sa peur inquiétait le vampire, sa colère voulait le pousser à sa soumission.

Il craquerait. Son côté calice finirait par l'obliger à abdiquer, à se soumettre, et à être heureux.

\- _C'est mal connaître Malfoy,_ parla à voix haute Harry, occupé déjà à préparer le dîner, _c'est un garçon têtu, borné …_

Les tremblements qui animèrent son estomac l'informèrent que cela n'enchantait guère le vampire.

_\- Le dîner est servi !_ cria Harry depuis le rez-de-chaussée à l'intention de Draco toujours enfermé.

Il était dix-neuf heures trente passés.

Les minutes qui suivirent son cri répondirent en écho un silence lourd.

Avait-décidé de se laisser mourir de faim ? Un sombre sourire naquit sur le visage d'Harry, provoqué par le vampire. Et tandis qu'il dînait seul, dans son salon, devant cette télévision qui projetait d'affreuses banalités, son ouïe détecta un bruit, infime, comme le grincement d'une porte.

Il baissa subrepticement le son de l'appareil moldu et focalisa son attention. Après le bois, des bruits de pas, légers. Comme si la personne qui marchait en haut à l'étage hésitait.

Mais les pas finirent par s'éloigner, le bois de la porte grinça à nouveau et Harry soupira…

Draco était sorti, peut-être tiré par la faim, mais sans doute n'avait-il finalement pas eu le courage de l'affronter, préférant se cloîtrer dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne.

Qu'il se réjouissait maintenant qu'Hermione ait insisté pour qu'il ait cette grande bibliothèque meublant un pan de mur dans sa chambre, plein de bouquins qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de lire.

_\- Au moins quelqu'un aura lu ces livres une fois dans leur vie_, râla-t-il en finissant son assiette.

Son estomac humain appréciait encore la nourriture, mais à chaque repas il devait affronter la frustration d'un vampire mécontent qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il réclamait.

Du sang. Chaud et doux.

_\- T'auras un yaourt et des cookies, faudra t'en contenter !_ prononça Harry d'une voix légère avant de se lever pour aller chercher son dessert qu'il dégusta en écoutant des histoires de meurtres moldus à la TV.

Puisque Draco n'avait pas décidé de montrer le bout de son nez pour assouvir ses besoins naturels, Harry lui monta un plateau, correctement fourni et toqua trois fois à la porte après avoir déposé le plateau au sol.

_\- Je tiens pas à ce que tu meures de fin, Mal.. Draco ! Je t'ai mis un plateau devant la porte et si c'est ma vue qui te dégoûte tu peux attendre que je sois redescendu pour le prendre !_ clama-t-il bêtement face à cette porte de bois que le vampire rêvait de défoncer.

Il retourna au salon, l'ouïe cherchant désespérément à capter un son… qui ne vint pas.

_\- Tête de mule !_ râla finalement Harry, qui attrapa la télécommande avant de zapper à la recherche d'un programme regardable pour meubler sa soirée.

Sans doute se sera-t-il endormi, devant une émission ringarde que la deuxième partie de la soirée avait à offrir via des millions de pixels. Il ne s'en rendit compte que vers deux heures du matin, étendu sur son canapé, son plaid tombé au sol, sans doute aurait-il un peu trop gigoté. Se demandant l'espace d'une seconde ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Des frissons sur ses bras l'informèrent bien vite. Comme la nuit précédente, il était envahi par la peur.

Le vampire ricana, le rire se perdit dans la pénombre de la nuit, comme un mauvais présage.

Le calice avait inconsciemment activé le lien. Réclamant le réconfort d'un vampire qui ne daigna pas bouger. Draco Malfoy devait céder, s'abandonner à son nouveau statut de son plein gré.

Harry sentit ses jambes devenir lourdes comme du plomb alors que de son propre chef, il avait tenté de se lever.

_\- Je ne le laisserai pas souffrir comme ça, c'est inhumain,_ rétorqua-t-il furieux à l'encontre d'un vampire trop têtu pour lui.

Rien n'y faisait, le vampire avait décidé de soumettre à sa manière l'ancien Serpentard. Et son inaction démontrait sa volonté infaillible.

Harry ne pût pas de suite se rendormir. Il sentait les vagues de peur envahir son esprit en même temps qu'elle venait soumettre son calice à des souvenirs terribles.

Le vampire était sans appel, après la petite mais pathétique démonstration de force de Draco, l'esprit fourbe de la créature s'était réveillé. Il soumettrait son calice, lui ferait comprendre qu'ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre et que se rebeller n'engendrerait pour lui rien d'autre que de la souffrance.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla courbaturé. Conséquence directe de ce foutu lien qui le liait à son calice. Et il ne doutait pas qu'après une nuit de cauchemars, l'état de Draco devait être pire que lui.

Il résista à l'envie de monter le voir. Le vampire s'y refusait. Il préféra faire s'atteler son humain à diverses activités qu'il fit non sans mal. Et Harry s'occupa non sans râler contre son vampire.

Mais il réalisa bientôt que c'était pour son bien. Peut-être rude comme méthode, mais il n'était pas dans la nature d'un vampire d'être indulgent en matière de soumission. Oh que oui, il aiderait Draco à se reconstruire. Il était prêt à attendre pour une morsure, une étreinte charnelle, mais le jeune homme devait comprendre qu'il était un calice. Et que son vampire exigerait donc cette soumission qui somme toute était finalement bien naturelle.

Harry comme le vampire espéraient que ce petit jeu prenne fin et qu'enfin, Draco se décide à sortir de sa chambre.

Devant les heures qui défilaient, le doute envahit l'Auror, et si à vouloir briser la volonté de Draco, le vampire ne lui causait pas plus de mal ?

Que pouvait-il bien être en train de penser, seul, dans cette chambre ? Revivait-il ces moments de torture, de viols ? S'imaginait-il en finir avec la vie ? Le vampire grogna. Non sans doute rien d'aussi extrême. Il sentait bien la terreur animer son calice. Mais rien de suicidaire. Il sentait aussi cette pointe d'orgueil, ses pensées ruminantes envers un « Potter » qu'il maudissait.

L'esprit d'Harry vagabonda. Et il finit par se surprendre à prier de voir Draco sortir de cette pièce pour le rejoindre.

Lui qui n'avait pas envie de se confronter à lui trouvait maintenant cette situation d'évitement mutuel bien trop anxiogène.

Il était presque quinze heures, et un bruit dans sa cheminée attira son attention immédiatement.

La tête de Ron apparut quelques secondes après.

_\- Salut Harry, Hermione n'est pas là, et je me disais… enfin je m'inquiétais pour toi. Vu que je ne peux pas lui parler de ton petit souci…_

_\- Tu peux passer, oui Ron_, accéda Harry à sa requête maladroite.

La tête disparut aussitôt du foyer et un plop significatif fit comprendre à Harry que son ami était déjà là, lui tirant un sourire immédiat.

Il se retourna et le trouva près de la grande baie vitrée par laquelle il venait d'entrer.

Il avait l'air plus frais que l'autre jour qu'il l'avait vu, et avait revêtu une tenue quotidienne aux couleurs rouge et or.

Le voyant le visage perplexe, Harry lui demanda :

_\- Un souci, Ron ?_

_\- Où est-il ?_ siffla à voix basse le garçon comme s'il y avait un mort dans la maison et qu'il venait participer à une veillée mortuaire.

Harry rit franchement avant de lui claquer une main dans le dos

_\- Relax, Ronald_, dit-il la voix pleine de rire

_\- Ouais, bah désolé de pas vouloir faire le malin, l'autre jour tu as failli me bouffer ! _

Les yeux ahuris de Ron rajoutèrent du rire dans la gorge d'Harry.

C'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme, maladroit… mais doté de bonnes intentions malgré tout, toujours !

_\- Non, sérieux,_ reprit Ron en ne cessant de regarder tout autour de lui, ne comprenant pas l'absence du Serpentard.

_\- Il va bien, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, c''est juste que, heu, il ne veut pas quitter la chambre, disons qu'entre le vampire et Draco Malfoy, les choses ne se passent pas parfaitement,_ expliqua-t-il brièvement en voyant Ron détendre légèrement et se diriger vers sa cuisine avant d'en ouvrir le frigo.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne se gênaient plus les uns chez les autres. Harry était chez lui chez Ron, vice-versa.

_\- Logique, c'est Draco Malfoy,_ dit-il dans une grimace ! _J'comprendrais jamais_, commenta soudainement Ron en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, _comment tu fais pour vivre avec tous ces objets moldus._

Sa remarque tira un sourire à Harry. Des années de vie entre les deux mondes laissaient des marques. Et il lui était naturellement venu de se meubler à l'aide d'objets tant sorciers que moldus.

Alors que Ron fouillait maintenant à la recherche d'un biscuit ou autre douceur, il rajouta :

_\- Tout comme je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as pu te fourrer dans cette situation… Draco Malfoy ! Je crois qu'il faudra prévoir une potion contre l'évanouissement pour Hermione…_

Harry ne répondit pas.

Ensemble ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, le vampire en était sûr, son calice à l'étage devait s'être endormi au vu du calme qui régnait à l'étage. Il décida de profiter donc de cet instant de détente avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

_Alors ? Bon pour ceux inquiets, les choses devraient bientôt commencer à s'améliorer ^^ On panique pas mais on leur laisse du temps ! _

_J'espère recueillir l'avis d'un maximum de lecteurs et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :) _

_LessaWatberg !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Désolée, je sais l'attente est longue, mais rassurez-vous, la suite arrivera TOUJOURS.**

**Prise avec Noir sera l'espoir, ma vie IRL qui est chamboulée et me demande énormément de temps, bref voilà la suite !**

**Le chapitre 20 est en cours d'écriture, donc je vous demande juste un peu de patience ! :)**

**Un peu de review aussi ferait plaisir pour garder la pêche et me motiver à m'y mettre ;)**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, mais avant comment ne pas remercier mes bienfaiteurs/bienfaitrices revieweurs ? **

**Un grand MERCI donc à  
_Cath06, aurel8611, Zassou, Chlo Brnard, sasucchi0123, brigitte26, LoupSpell_**  
**Franchement vous êtes extraordinaires !**

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitré précédent : **Alors que Ron fouillait maintenant à la recherche d'un biscuit ou autre douceur, il rajouta :

_\- Tout comme je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu as pu te fourrer dans cette situation… Draco Malfoy ! Je crois qu'il faudra prévoir une potion contre l'évanouissement pour Hermione…_

Harry ne répondit pas.

Ensemble ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, le vampire en était sûr, son calice à l'étage devait s'être endormi au vu du calme qui régnait à l'étage. Il décida de profiter donc de cet instant de détente avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

\- _Bon alors, ces premiers jours de vie commune_, Ron pouffa, _comment que ça se passe exactement ?_

_\- Oh, disons que ça pourrait être mieux…_ Harry s'étira avant de lancer un accio sur une tasse de café depuis sa cuisine qu'il attrapa délicatement, _le vampire ne me laisse pas un instant de répit. Et vu qu'ils sont en conflit tous les deux…_

_\- Malfoy te fait des problèmes ? _

_\- Je pense que deux ans d'enfer pour finalement se retrouver avec moi, enfin, lié à moi. Ça doit secouer ! _

_\- Tu regrettes ?_

Harry décela sans peine l'espèce d'espoir que Ron avait mis dans sa phrase. Et il soupira avant de s'entraîner à se justifier…

_\- Ron, il était mort, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… personne ne méritait un tel sort ! Et de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait hein !_

_\- Ouais, je dis juste que ta vie commençait à être cool, et que tu n'avais pas spécialement besoin d'un Malfoy dans les pattes !_

Le silence s'installa. Entre vieux amis, il n'était pas gênant. Chacun un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fût Harry qui le rompit.

_\- Merci... enfin, de n'avoir encore rien dit à Hermione._

_\- Mon vieux, ça je te laisse le faire ! J'ai envie de voir ce que ça va donner… Attends-toi à une leçon de moral à la Hermione Granger._

_-Je n'en doute pas, rigola Harry en réponse, mais bon, elle s'y fera. Comme vous vous êtes tous fait à ma transformation en vampire, hein ?_

Ron le regarda, intensément. Il était rassuré de voir les deux yeux de son ami couleur émeraude. Il parlait à Harry Potter ! Et ça faisait du bien.

_\- Harry,_ commença-t-il, _il n'était pas à l'aise avec les grandes déclarations…, on ne t'abandonnera pas, tout comme on ne t'a pas laissé tomber quand on a su ce qu'il t'était arrivé, quand tu as été mordu. _

Une grimace marqua son visage. C'était un souvenir terrible. Peut-être aussi terrible que lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Bill était devenu un loup-garou. Molly avait beaucoup pleuré, Ron tempêté, Hermione s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pendant des jours…

\- _Laisse-nous juste le temps d'accuser le fait qu'il va nous falloir trouver une place à table à Noël pour Malfoy… aux cuisines avec Kreattur ?_ finit-il avec humour en jugeant cependant de l'effet de sa phrase sur Harry.

_\- Ouais,_ répondit celui-ci, _si je ne l'ai pas tué avant ! Je te jure, il me rend dingue, hier il a démoli ma chambre !_ se dérida enfin Harry, rassuré aux mots de son ami.

_\- Non ? J'imagine que le vampire a été furax ?_

_\- Encore pire que ça, et depuis, il boude dans la chambre, le vampire a décidé de le faire craquer je crois._

_\- Tu t'attends à autre chose de la part de Malfoy ? Ça a toujours été qu'un gamin gâté pourri…_ commença Ron

_\- Va falloir qu'on m'explique comment un gamin gâté pourri_, reprit Harry d'un ton léger, il n'avait pas envie d'entrer en conflit avec son ami, _finit dans un taudis avec comme seule utilité d'être objet sexuel à des Mangemorts décrépis._

Il étouffa un bâillement. Foutue nuit !

Il vit Ron l'observer, songeur. Comme si ses mots prenaient sens dans son esprit.

_\- Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre… du ministère… ils préparent une cérémonie pour dans cinq jours ! Pour récompenser l'équipe de la descente,_ reprit Harry dans une grimace.

_-Oh joie,_ commenta Ronald en avalant cul-sec ce qui lui restait de jus de citrouille. _Tu vas y aller ?_

_\- J'ai le choix ?_ Harry roula des yeux, _non pas que ça m'enchante…_

_\- Ouais_, commenta Ron, _ça va faire jaser, déjà que j'ai eu du mal à satisfaire les journalistes… j'crois qu'ils étaient plus que déçus de pas te voir l'autre soir._

_\- Tu m'étonnes, ils devaient penser faire chou gras ! Une honte que la Skeeter ait pas été renvoyée… _répondit avec hargne Harry.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre

_\- Harry, mon vieux, pas que je m'ennuie, désolé, mais Hermione ne va pas tarder à rentrer, et elle m'a laissé une liste longue comme le bras de choses à acheter au chemin de traverse._

Il grimaça, faisant pouffer Harry. Une scène de ménage était à prévoir si le mari de la jeune lionne n'avait pas exécuté la seule tâche qu'elle lui avait données de la journée.

_\- J'repasserai,_ dit-il, _dès que j'ai un moment !_

Harry hocha la tête en le raccompagnant jusque dans l'entrée où il disparut quelques secondes plus tard dans un POP.

Le jeune auror retrouva sa maison, son calme assourdissant … et ses idées se refocalisèrent sur le Serpentard qui logeait à l'étage.

Dormait-il encore ? C'était fou… pourquoi ce silence ? Pendant un instant, la panique s'empara de lui… et s'il avait commis l'irrépar…

Non, non se raisonna-t-il. Le foutu lien qui les liait l'aurait immédiatement averti si Draco était en danger quelconque. Et le vampire était étrangement serein.

Nerveusement, il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Le vampire et son besoin de domination l'excédaient. Et cette pensée le fit vrombir dans la poitrine d'Harry qui préféra ne même pas commenter. Qu'importe son envie qui était grande de monter voir Draco, le vampire n'y étant pas disposé, il ne pourrait pas y aller. Foutue dualité dans un seul corps…

Presque dix-neuf heures… Harry, traînant les pieds, monta jusque devant cette chambre qui lui était désormais inaccessible. Rien, il n'entendait strictement rien derrière cette foutue porte ! Rageant pour lui-même, il attrapa le plateau vide qu'il avait déposé à midi, et le ramena à la cuisine.

Un coup d'œil à son frigo… rien ne lui donnait envie. Surtout pas au vampire qui n'espérait que du sang. Frais. De son calice pour être plus précis.

_\- Ne recommence pas s'il te plaît_, quémanda Harry en sortant un reste de riz. Une salade composée conviendrait parfaitement.

Distraitement, il se lança dans sa préparation, allumant d'un coup de baguette sa télévision pour embrouiller le silence et choisit rapidement une chaine de musique.

Là, au milieu des bruits de couteau et des hiits tous plus décérébrés les uns que les autres, l'ouïe de la créature, quelques trente minutes plus tard, sembla capter un son. Provoquant la concentration du vampire mais pas d'Harry, trop enfermé dans sa bulle pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_\- Potter ? _

Cette fois, Harry redressa la tête et se retrouva au milieu du salon, nez à nez avec Draco sans savoir comment ses jambes l'avaient mené là.

Il perdit son regard dans celui du calice face à lui, les yeux brillants couleur d'or au reflet grisé comme si une confrontation interne se jouait en l'ancien Serpentard en ce moment-même.

Vaincu par le calice.

Harry sentit le vampire reprendre force en lui. Et conduisit d'une main plutôt ferme Draco qu'il fit asseoir. Il semblait épuisé, triste et complètement vaincu.

_\- Pardon, je… je n'aurais pas dû…_ fit Draco.

Il semblait lui-même s'embrouiller dans ce qu'il voulait dire, enfin dans ce que sa bouche voulait formuler, car lui-même n'était plus certain de ce que contenaient ses pensées.

Harry baissa sans un regard le son de la télévision, que Draco n'avait semble-t-il même pas remarqué, tout concentré qu'il était, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il torturait, pliant, craquant nerveusement les phalanges.

_\- Stoppe ça,_ dit simplement la voix rauque d'Harry dont le vampire avait repris les rênes.

Et d'une main douce, toujours guidé par le vampire, il interrompit le geste mécanique de son calice.

Qui, il ne le manqua pas, frissonna sous le geste.

Et bien vite retira ses mains du contact froid d'avec son vampire. Qui ne dit rien. Le garçon ne semblait pas à l'aise avec le contact… Ce n'est pas grave, pensait le vampire assagi, ils avaient le temps. Maintenant que sa soumission avait commencé, ils auraient plus que le temps…

_\- Je.. je.._ reprit Draco d'une voix tremblante. Mais à nouveau, il ne sût quoi dire de plus.

Harry avait le cœur qui s'étreignait. Il le trouvait pathétique, le vampire était d'accord. Aussi, il tâcha d'interrompre ce malaise, et d'agir comme si tout était, presque, normal.

_\- J'ai préparé à dîner. Pour nous deux. Je pensais te monter ton repas, mais vu que tu es là, peut-être pourrions-nous en profiter ensemble, viens-voir…_

Et sans attendre, Harry se leva. Il sentait le vampire étonnamment calme. Le calice, en descendant, venait de se soumettre, d'accepter son statut. Et ça le mettait en joie.

Ses pas le menèrent sur la terrasse, éclairée par un soleil couchant projetant encore sur eux une chaleur douce. Rapidement, il sentit la présence de Draco derrière lui. Toujours hésitant.

D'un pas léger, Harry se dirigea et s'assit sur la banquette réchauffée par le soleil. Sa peau désormais trop froide adorait le contact qui était chaud et si réconfortant avec le tissu de l'assise. D'un mouvement de bras, il invita Draco à le rejoindre.

Le garçon qui semblait étudier son environnement ne le vit pas de suite, et ne bougea que lorsque la voix mi-Harry mi-vampire l'interpella.

Alors il s'assit à bonne distance, semblant craintif, comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne se jette soudainement sur lui.

Avec un demi-sourire, Harry dit sans le regarder :

_\- Tu as eu du temps pour réfléchir Draco ? _

La voix était chaude, veloutée. Le vampire venait de parler.

_\- Je ne sais pas à quelle conclusion j'en suis arrivé, mais j'avais… besoin… de descendre._

Si le début de phrase de Drago laissait paraître une certaine assurance, il semblait déconfire au fur et à mesure qu'il articulait la fin de ses mots. Faisait gronder de rire la poitrine d'Harry.

_\- Tu es un calice, Draco_, reprit-il en attrapant sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège d'attraction sur un plateau qui arriva près d'eux, invitant silencieusement Draco à se servir boisson et autre grignotage qui ferait office d'apéritif. Une habitude moldue qui tenait cher au cœur d'Harry.

_\- A ta santé, cher calice_, reprit la voix veloutée du vampire avant de faire claquer son verre contre la bouteille de jus que tenait Draco. Qui trembla à nouveau.

Le soleil allait dans son déclin. Et Draco, qui tenait son rafraichissement sans savoir quoi en faire, étudiait les horizons.

_\- Sommes-nous vraiment à Londres ?_ demanda-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment.

_\- Sortilège d'illusion_, répondit Harry avec une certaine fierté. _Ces champs et ces montagnes ne sont-ils pas plus beaux à admirer que du béton ?_

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Oui le spectacle était fascinant. Par moment un oiseau, certainement un rapace, survolait la chaîne de montagne fictive face à eux. Et un lac sur lequel mourraient les rayons du soleil paraissait abriter une vie aquatique fascinante.

Harry regardait Draco. Il avait perdu son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Semblant découvrir avec une ivresse enfantine l'horizon et ses merveilles.

_\- On va dîner ?_ proposa-t-il finalement en désignant la table, _tu auras ici tout le loisir de contempler mon enchantement tout le repas durant._

Draco sembla se reconnecter avec la réalité et tourna le visage vers Harry, qu'il regarda intensément.

_\- J'ai vu mes yeux,_ dit-il d'une voix faible, dans le miroir de ta salle de bain. _Ils sont devenus…_

_\- Couleur d'or,_ compléta le vampire dont les yeux rougeoyaient déjà de plaisir. _Parce que tu es mon calice. C'est normal._

_\- Ils vont toujours rester comme ça ?_ demanda-t-il

_\- Parce que tu préfères la couleur des yeux des Malfoy ? _

La voix qui avait posé la question ne voulait pas blesser, elle était juste curieuse. Mais la réaction de Draco l'attrista.

Ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes.

_\- Non, non,_ dit-il, _je voulais juste savoir._

Si Draco avait été d'humeur loquace, peut-être aurait-il avoué qu'il ne voulait plus rien qui est a trait aux Malefoy… Non, pas après que son père…

Mais Draco ne voulait pas parler, pas de ça, et d'ailleurs le vampire qui s'était levé et tirait une chaise dans une invitation silencieuse semblait l'attendre. Mécaniquement Draco se leva.

Le repas avait été servi. Simple, mais il paraissait gargantuesque aux yeux de Draco, plus habitué à tout ça.

Un lit propre, un repas frais.

Quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de lui.

Alors qu'Harry le servait, les mains du calice tremblaient légèrement.

_\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, calice_, indiqua le vampire avec douceur, _je ne suis pas là pour te blesser, loin de là._

_\- Je n'aime pas que tu… enfin que vous m'appeliez ainsi._

_\- Calice ? _demanda le vampire en s'asseyant face à lui.

Draco gigota sur sa chaise mal à l'aise avant de répondre.

_\- Préfères-tu Malfoy dans ce cas ? _

Les yeux plein de larmes se teintèrent de colère.

_\- Juste Draco_, souffla-t-il, la tête baissée.

L'esprit d'Harry mené par le vampire vit juste. Sa première réaction à son nom avait été légère et le vampire n'avait pas su l'interpréter, cette fois-ci, c'était clair comme l'eau de la cascade de son enchantement. Draco était plein de colère quant à ce qui concernait son nom de famille.

_\- Oui_, répondit le vampire sur un ton malicieux, _je pourrais te nommer ainsi, ou encore… mon canard en sucre ? Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Il éclata de rire, un rire franc et sonore quand Draco lui lança un regard à la fois perdu et choqué. Ce calice n'avait rien perdu de sa fierté !

_\- Bien, bien, je m'incline_, dit-il finalement quand son rire se fût tari, _Draco nous ira bien, mange maintenant !_

Et Harry s'attaqua aussitôt à son assiette. Couvé du regard par un Draco au regard perplexe.

_\- Un problème ?_ demanda-t-il après s'être essuyé la bouche.

_\- Les vampires mangent ?_ Draco venait de poser sa question avec tout l'étonnement qu'il avait face à l'attitude du vampire, le faisant pouffer.

\- _Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi !_ son ton n'était cependant pas bien contraignant, voir plutôt pathétique.

_\- Ho, je ne me moque pas de toi !_ expliqua Harry, _et arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plaît, je penserais que ça te passerait tout seul, mais je constate que non. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je mange. Comme avant ma transformation en vampire. Je remercie Severus et ses potions pour ça ! Au moins le plaisir de la gastronomie ne m'aura pas été enlevé ! _

_\- Potions ? _

L'esprit de Draco était plein de curiosité, ce qu'approuvait le vampire. Un calice curieux était un calice ouvert à la discussion, à la compréhension. Et pour faire avancer leurs relations, il n'y avait pas mieux.

C'est ainsi qu'il répondit l'espace de tout le repas aux questions diverses, parfois loufoques de Draco, qui cependant ne posa pas une seule question quant à ce qu'il était devenu lui-même.

Harry eut donc droit aux mêmes questions auxquelles il avait déjà, par le passé, répondu auprès de ses amis, famille, etc.

Oui, il dormait, non il n'était pas froid parce qu'il était mort mais plutôt parce que l'organisme du vampire se régénérait plus vite et donc il réagissait mieux avec une plus faible température corporelle, non il n'avait jamais mordu d'humain, oui il avait plus de force et de résistance qu'auparavant.

_\- Et si maintenant tu veux me demander si je crains vraiment l'ail, Draco_, dit Harry sur un ton malicieux en amenant leur dessert, _je t'invite à aller voir à la cuisine. J'en mange et suis toujours vivant, enfin si on peut dire !_

Draco eut un demi-sourire à sa dernière remarque. Un demi-sourire qui se fâna rapidement, remplacé par un regard un peu rêveur. Avant que les lèvres de Draco ne s'entrouvrent légèrement pour former les mots :

_\- Je crois que je suis un peu mort, moi aussi._

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends impatiemment de vous lire, et promis, je vais essayer de pas mettre plus d'un mois avant le prochain chapitre ! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 18 ! :)**_

_**J'espère que vous serez au rdv, même si l'attente a été un peu longue. Je m'en excuse platement. Je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme de parution doucement j'espère !**_

_**Merci à tous mes lecteurs, notamment à vous, chers reviewers, vous lire est extraordinaire ! Dédicace à : **_

_**fan de fiction, pouik, yuishifuji, aurel8611 , sasucchi0123, brigitte26, teph, LoupSpell**_

_**C'est très agréable de vous lire aussi nombreux et d'avoir vos avis ! :) Merci de me donner cette motivation d'écrire ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre personnellement, mais c'est quelque chose auquel je compte remédier sur les prochains chapitres ! **_

_**Des bisous, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Derniers mots du chapitre précédent :**

_\- Et si maintenant tu veux me demander si je crains vraiment l'ail, Draco_, dit Harry sur un ton malicieux en amenant leur dessert, _je t'invite à aller voir à la cuisine. J'en mange et suis toujours vivant, enfin si on peut dire !_

Draco eut un demi-sourire à sa dernière remarque. Un demi-sourire qui se fâna rapidement, remplacé par un regard un peu rêveur. Avant que les lèvres de Draco ne s'entrouvrent légèrement pour former les mots :

_\- Je crois que je suis un peu mort, moi aussi._

* * *

Harry posa sur lui un regard étrange.

_\- Tu es effectivement un calice, donc une créature immortelle, pas morte pour autant, mais je crois que ce n'est pas là que tu voulais en venir, Draco_, articula-t-il tout bas.

La main de Draco se serra sur la pomme qu'il venait de choisir dans le panier à fruits. Un air de regret figeant ses traits.

_\- J'ai parlé peut-être trop vite._

_\- Non_, le corrigea Harry aussitôt, _non, tu avais besoin de dire ça. Et notre lien qui se renforce, renforce aussi la confiance que tu as pour ton vampire. Alors, revenons dessus tu veux bien._

Il croqua dans une pomme juteuse qui fit couler un trait de jus sucré le long de son menton qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche avant de revenir sur Draco.

_\- Tu parles beaucoup de la mort, Draco, de ta mort. Et ça m'attriste beaucoup. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu te penses « un peu mort » pour reprendre tes mots._

Draco semblait perdu. Ses mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les penser. Cette douce chaleur qui s'était répandue en lui tout le long du repas l'avait grisé. Et il s'était senti de plus en plus en confiance. Proche de ce garçon aux canines trop longues. Et l'avait poussé à dire ses mots pour lesquels le vampire attendait maintenant une explication qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner.

Avec une nonchalance feinte pour donner le change, Draco s'appliqua à manger son fruit, sous l'œil vif mais patient du vampire.

_\- Toujours pas de réponse, calice ?_ demanda Harry alors qu'il ne restait plus que le trognon de la pomme dans la main de l'ancien Serpentard.

L'autre le regarda, à la fois furieux et craintif.

_\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ce petit surnom._

_\- Et moi je croyais que tu avais perdu ta langue, pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu vérifier !_

Harry vit Draco esquisser un demi-sourire, comme si une bataille pacifique avait commencé.

_\- C'est juste que…_

Il s'arrêta, se gratta la tête et posa finalement son menton sur ses mains en prenant appui de ses coudes sur la table, position dans laquelle le vampire le trouva drôlement… mignon, faisait sursauter un Harry choqué que l'on puisse trouver Malfoy… mignon. Certes, sa position enfantine était quelque peu… attendrissante, mais de là à le trouver…

_\- Je ne sais pas Potter,_ articula finalement Draco interrompant le jeune Auror dans ses pensées, _il n'y a peut-être que ça que j'ai envisagé ces deux dernières années, et cette idée est maintenant ancrée en moi ?_

Il fit rouler sa tête qui pencha du côté droit.

Oui, abdiqua Harry, ainsi positionné et ces grands yeux perdus, Draco Malfoy était bel et bien mignon !

Et cela le déstabilisa.

Il s'étira, pensif aux mots de Draco qui avaient provoqué une vague de colère dans sa poitrine. Le vampire détestait ce qui lui était arrivé, ceux qui lui avaient du mal.

Et Harry dût soupirer longtemps pour évacuer la volonté du vampire d'aller immédiatement à Azkaban, achever ceux qui à ses yeux coûtaient bien trop aux sorciers en restant en vie.

Draco s'était levé, appuyé sur la rambarde de la terrasse, il contemplait le faux ciel allumé d'étoiles et cette lune qui éclairait doucement son visage semblait l'appeler aux rêves.

Harry l'observa. Pris dans une terrible dualité, qui aboutissait finalement à la même pensée.

Vampire et humain étaient d'accord pour se dire que le calice était traumatisé. Qu'il allait devoir beaucoup parler, beaucoup digérer.

Mais là où leurs pensées divergeaient, c'était en termes de conséquences. Harry était d'avis que ses tortionnaires étaient à Azkaban, que leur sort était déjà scellé. Mais le vampire voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il ressentait la peur de son calice, il sentait leur odeur sur lui. Et seul le sang versé pourrait apaiser sa colère.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, alors que le silence régnait, de faibles bruits tirèrent Harry et le vampire de leur dispute mentale.

Draco pleurait. Doucement. Comme pour ne pas laisser entendre que ses émotions débordaient. Mais il pleurait c'était évident.

En une enjambée, Harry fût près de lui, un vampire aux aguets. Et il passa une main douce autour de ses épaules.

_\- Ne te contracte pas à mon contact, tu n'as rien à craindre_, souffla le vampire d'une voix douce à l'oreille du calice qui s'était rigidifié lorsqu'il avait senti une main sur lui.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, qu'il essayait vainement d'essuyer.

_\- Pardon,_ bafouillait-il, emporté par ses sentiments.

_\- Tu as le droit de pleurer,_ indiqua simplement Harry, la voix grave mais douce.

Il avait perdu son regard dans le ciel à son tour et sa main ferme mais caressante ne cessait de tracer des arabesques réconfortantes dans le dos de Draco.

Un informulé plus tard et apparût sur la rambarde une boîte de mouchoirs attendant patiemment qu'on l'utilise.

Harry en tira un qu'il tendit à Draco. Celui-ci se tourna légèrement vers lui, les joues trempées de larmes et accepta le mouchoir.

Harry l'attira ensuite à lui et l'amena s'assoir sur le banc. La tête contre le poteau en bois, Harry laissa parler le vampire.

_\- Tu n'as pas à mourir, Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit._ Il sentait le regard d'or peser sur lui, jamais dans les yeux, mais tantôt sur l'épaule, tantôt le nez, les yeux de Draco le couvaient et ça mettait le vampire en joie, _Je t'ai offert une véritable renaissance, une nouvelle vie. Passer de l'une à l'autre ne sera pas évident pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que tu as tout à gagner avec l'humain et moi. Aucun de nous ne te veut de mal. On veut tous les deux t'aider à aller mieux, à sortir plus fort de tout ça._

La tête de Draco allait de haut en bas doucement, en rythme avec les mots de son vampire. Ses yeux se fronçaient, se concentraient.

Une renaissance. C'est ce mot qui lui était passé en tête pendant ces longues heures enfermé dans cette chambre à l'étage. C'est aussi ce qui l'avait en partie convaincu de sortir.

_\- Une renaissance…_ articula le calice doucement, _pour être l'esclave de Potter ?_

Son regard se perdit à l'horizon.

Mais la main du nommé qui vint attraper son menton le ramena à la réalité. Et les yeux rouges du vampire qui le regardaient si intensément le fit frémir.

_\- Serais-tu descendu si tu avais été convaincu d'être simplement un esclave, Draco ? _

La voix avait été douce, délicate, elle soulevait un point que Draco ne voulait pas aborder.

Non, il était descendu parce qu'il avait besoin de contact avec son vampire, parce que le vampire lui manquait, parce qu'il avait besoin de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Mais jamais, il ne s'était senti obligé, soumis…

Et ses yeux à nouveau se mouillèrent de larmes.

_\- Je te propose qu'on aille dormir, tu dois être épuisé de toutes ces émotions, Draco._

Harry se leva et l'invita d'une main douce à se lever.

_\- Nous parlerons plus demain, nous avons l'éternité pour ça,_ dit-il en conduisant son calice à l'intérieur.

Arrivé en haut à la chambre, Draco se tendit.

_\- Qu'y a-t-il ?_ demanda aussitôt le vampire en constatant son changement d'attitude.

_\- Viendrez-vous me voir si… ?_

Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout de sa phrase que le vampire compléta pour lui :

_\- Si tu fais des cauchemars ? Oui, évidemment que je viendrai. Sois en crainte, Draco, tu n'es plus seul._

Il vit les traits de son vampire se détendre. Et Harry savait que par la fierté qui animait Draco, ces mots avaient dû être compliqués à formuler, ce qui le rassurait. L'autre semblait accepter de mieux en mieux son statut de calice et ne paraissait plus être animé par cette rébellion qui l'habitait hier encore.

_\- Je te laisse prendre une douche ou un bain, Draco, si tu en as besoin, mais ne tarde pas, tu as besoin de dormir. _

Le vampire s'affairait à ranger quelques trucs dans la chambre tout en parlant.

_\- Je récupère un peu de linge, j'irai me laver dans l'autre salle de bain, et ensuite,_ le vampire se tourna vers Draco, _nous irons dormir. Et sois rassuré, quoiqu'il se passe, je serai là._

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry quitta la chambre.

L'esprit épuisé mais apaisé.

Cette soirée avait été plus douce qu'il ne l'avait prévue. Et le bruit d'eau qu'il entendait dans la pièce à côté le rassurait. Draco était sous la douche. Et lui n'avait plus qu'à l'imiter.

Pendant la nuit, il était environ trois heures du matin, Harry s'éveilla. Il ne chercha pas longtemps la cause de son éveil, et d'un coup de reins se leva et fonça à la chambre de Draco.

Il trouva le garçon étalé sur son lit, les poignets réunis au-dessus de sa tête. Un cauchemar bien trop réaliste perturbant son sommeil.

Alors Harry se précipita vers lui, s'allongea et l'attira contre son torse. Draco ne se réveilla pas mais s'agrippa à lui, désespérément. Et le vampire propagea des ondes de douceur à travers son être, appelant au calme l'esprit torturé de son calice. A travers des mouvements de main qui caressaient le dos et des murmures tendres, Harry réussit tant bien que mal à chasser les rêves de Draco qui se cala, toujours sans se réveiller, un peu mieux contre le torse du vampire, allant jusqu'à oser placer un pied contre son mollet, faisant sursauter Harry au contact.

L'un comme l'autre ne bougeait plus. Dans la chambre, le souffle de Draco était redevenu régulier, calme. Apaisant l'esprit du vampire bouillonnant en constatant les terribles traumatismes qui revivaient dans les rêves de son calice. Et doucement, sans s'en rendre compte, une main perdue dans les cheveux trop longs de Draco, Harry sombra dans un sommeil lourd.

Draco n'avait pas fermé les volets la nuit dernière et Harry détestait la lumière du jour qui l'éveillait trop facilement. Aussi, les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à inonder la chambre le tira de son sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la vision floue et cherche ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Elles n'y étaient pas.

Soudain vif, Harry réalisa qu'il était, étrangement, dans sa chambre, un poids mort aux cheveux blonds pesant sur lui.

Le vampire lui inspira le calme alors qu'il allait le repousser et son esprit d'analyse se réveilla à son tour.

Draco était encore assoupi, entortillé contre lui.

Et Harry dut jouer des coudes pour s'extirper du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas dérangé d'avoir Harry Potter pour doudou.

Il se défit plutôt difficilement et une fois debout s'étira longuement. Son corps était ankylosé, à croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi mais simplement avait plongé dans le coma.

Il réfléchit à ce fait en chemin, alors qu'il allait chercher ses lunettes avant de descendre préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Ce foutu lien les avait sans doute rassurés tous deux et c'est d'un sommeil réparateur qu'ils avaient poursuivi leur nuit.

Ce qui amena le vampire à proposer une idée à Harry qui lui fila aussitôt la migraine alors qu'il beurrait des toasts fraichement grillés.

_\- Je n'en sais rien_, grommela-t-il, la voix pas encore bien réveillée, _Draco n'est sans doute pas près d'accepter, de lui-même de dormir avec moi, nous,_ corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

Un trémolo envahit sa poitrine et Harry partit les bras chargés d'un plateau vers la terrasse. Il fut interrompu en chemin en constatant qu'un hibou, noir, fier, se tenait sur l'une des chaises, une lettre dans le bec.

Le hibou de Severus… évidemment que l'homme devait trépigner d'impatience.

Il délaissa ses tartines, prit son verre de jus de citrouille et ouvrit la lettre.

Rien d'extraordinaire, un ton légèrement pressant, mais elle ne transpirait que d'inquiétude et d'amour pour son filleul.

Une idée vint alors à Harry, qui profita que Draco dorme encore. Il rentra dans le salon pour se saisir d'une plume et d'encre.

Puis redonna une lettre à envoyer au hibou et fit disparaître toute trace de la missive de Severus Rogue.

Il venait de terminer son petit-déjeuner quand Draco apparût dans le salon. Pieds nus, un short qui révélait ses jambes trop maigres et un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui. Le tout qui appartenait à Harry.

_\- Bonjour,_ murmura-t-il avec hésitation.

Ses yeux étaient encore d'or, de simples reflets gris par moment, et il vint à la rencontre d'Harry qui s'était levé en le voyant arriver.

_\- Tu as bien dormi, Draco ?_ la voix du vampire était douce, teintée de la voix d'Harry tout aussi inquiet.

Il venait de lui verser un verre de jus de fruits frais que Draco accepta avec plaisir, toujours avec une certaine retenue cependant.

_\- Bois, je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner_, fit Harry en se levant, _j'aurais pensé que peut-être tu aurais dormi un peu plus tard._

_\- Il est quelle heure ?_ demanda doucement Draco, qui évitait de regarder directement dans les yeux son vampire

_\- Neuf heures cinquante,_ répondit l'autre en jetant un œil à l'horloge dans la cuisine.

Draco perdit son regard sur la montagne face à lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir vivant. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que tout ça, c'était terminé.

Quand Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, Draco sursauta violemment et lui lança un regard paniqué.

_\- Pardon_, dit-il aussitôt, _je ne voulais pas te faire peur Draco. Tu avais le regard perdu, je t'ai appelé deux fois, déjà,_ continua le jeune Auror sur un ton d'excuses en le montrant de la main le plateau qu'il lui avait amené.

Draco, qui avait rougi, bafouilla des excuses à son tour, honteux d'avoir manifesté sa terreur ainsi.

_\- Pas d'excuses, Draco,_ ordonna la voix du vampire ferme mais douce, _profite de ton petit-déjeuner tranquillement._

Il s'assit ensuite près de lui et l'observa manger.

Il manquait quelques kilos à ce jeune homme pour qu'il retrouve un poids de forme. Et quoi de mieux pour combler cela que commencer la journée par un petit-déjeuner équilibré ? Un bol de fruits frais, deux tartines et deux œufs au plat.

Draco regardait un peu perdu sa nourriture. C'était vrai que depuis qu'il était ici, il avait retrouvé des aliments frais distribués trois fois par jour. Mais cela lui semblait incongru, déplacé. Comme s'il ne pouvait légitimement n'être nourri d'autre chose que de pain sec, fruits abîmés ou restes de repas déjà entamés.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas Draco ?_ s'étonna le vampire alors qu'il le voyait jouer du bout de sa fourchette avec un morceau de kiwi innocent.

A nouveau, le garçon sursauta, lâchant sa fourchette.

_\- Non_, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes, quand son cœur en eût assez de battre la chamade. _Je suis... juste un peu troublé de tout ça, _indiqua-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Le regard interrogatif qu'Harry lui lança l'obligea à continuer.

_\- Je ne pensais simplement plus qu'une vie comme ça… existait vraiment. Que je serai un jour assis à une table, simplement pour manger quelque chose de frais._

L'estomac d'Harry témoigna de la colère du vampire aux mots de son calice.

_\- Une renaissance, hein, c'est bien ce qu'on s'est dit_, souligna-t-il d'un ton doux ! _Mange, Draco, cette nourriture, c'est une normalité, c'est l'inverse qui ne l'est pas !_

Draco sentait le regard de Harry, du vampire, poser sur lui. Et son estomac, à force de lorgner le petit-déjeuner, se manifesta bruyamment, le forçant à s'excuser rapidement, alors que déjà Harry éclatait de rire.

_\- Arrête un peu et mange ! _

Comme si le rire du vampire avait provoqué un déclic qui détendit le calice, Draco s'attaqua à son petit-déjeuner qu'il finit bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait étudié.

Avec un demi-sourire, Harry se leva, débarrassa la table et revint vers lui.

_\- Qu'aimerais-tu faire, ce matin ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix douce

Draco posa sur lui un regard étrange. La question lui semble si irréelle. Que voulait-il faire de ses journées ? Voilà bien quelque chose dont il ne s'était pas soucié, depuis longtemps. Parce qu'on l'en avait privé.

Harry, témoin de son trouble, l'encouragea d'un sourire doux, rassurant Draco et finalement, la journée put commencer dans une paisible douceur.

* * *

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, à l'écrire, le corriger, preum's pour câliner Draco, je distribue ensuite les tickets, en file indienne svp !

J'espère vous lire aussi nombreux et à bientôt

LessaWatberg


End file.
